I'm not a youngling!
by spike tashy
Summary: Argonian warrior Okan saved Asum from being eaten alive by vampires. then he offers him food and a place to stay. how will Asum react to all this kindness? but why does he have the oblivion symbol for a birth mark? and why are the daedra so interested in him? now an old enemy is trying to invade skyrim. who will live and who will die? THIS IS A YAOI FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS GAY ARGONIANS AND GAY ARGONIAN SEX. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ARGONIANS OR ARGONIAN SEX THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>Asum sighed and rested his head on the cool iron bar of his cage. Skyrim was friggin cold, so cold after 10 minutes it felt like his scales were about to freeze right off. So it was nice that the cavern he was being held in was warm. But on the other hand the ravenous vampires who were hell bent on cooking him up like a slaughter fish did take away from the cave's comfort. Sighing again Asum looked around the cavern. Across from him a large fire pit sat in the middle of the room. The remains of his fellow cage mate, a rather angry orc still roasting over the flames. He'd put up a tremendous fight when the vampires had taken him. for a time it looked like he might escape. But that had been before the master vampire had reanimated a dozen skeletons that had grabbed the orc and not only thrown him into the fire pit, but actually held him down while he was cooked alive. That had been 3 days ago. And now with no other non vampires in the caveran Asum knew he was next.<p>

.

.

All day vampires had come and gone stacking up wood for the fire as well as bring in spices and other seasons to use on him. dropping to his knees Asum closed his eyes. it wasn't like anyone would miss him. he'd been exiled from tribe for like other males, and then suckered into coming to skyrim by a sly wood elf. He'd only been in skyrim for a month when his boss at the riften docks had told him to run a package to whiterun. And on his way there he'd been jumped and dragged into this cavern. No family, no lover, no one to care about him, no one to miss him when he was cooked and being eaten. Looking down at the ground Asum rolled his eyes as a high elf vampire looked up at him and grinned showing off his white fangs. "soon argonian your gunna be cooked and in our stomach. Wonder if you'll taste like slaughterfish, or like horker?" a moment later the vampire recoiled slightly as Asum spat at him. "hope I give you the shits." The vampire ignored this comment and instead began to sharpen the steel dagger in his hand.

.

.

Time moved very slowly in the cave. With no sunlight coming in Asum had no way to know exactly how long he'd been here for. He did however know when nighttime had come because he could hear the distant howl of wolfs coming from the outside. Taking in what could be his last look around the cavern Asum counted the number of vampires there. 2 wood elves, the high elf from before, a skinny nord, and a female khajiit that always sprinkled moon sugar on his meat. "brother Org lit the fire." Asum felt his heart begin to race as the flames roared to life after a moment. This was it, he was going to die and be eaten by vampires. The high elf had been about to speak however when another vampire, a high voiced redguard rushed into the chamber. "master we've got an intru-" but the vampire was cut off was an arrow head materialized through her face. Instantly the vampires were drawing their weapons while, rushing towards the only entrance to the chamber.

.

.

But no sooner had the high elf stepped out of the chamber then the rock exploded as a fire rune blew creating a massive fireball and reducing the high elf to ash. Even as the ashes fell to the ground twin pillars of fire shot from the corridor and engulfed the 2 wood elves who ran screaming through the cavern before collapsing to the ground and twitching a bit before dying. The nord and khajitt however were smarter than the others. When the columns of fire turned to them Asum watched as the nord conjured a ward that blocked every flames and dispersed it safely away. As the flames died down Asum found himself watching the corridor waiting to see who his possible savior was. As they waited the khajiit pulled out his elven bow and readied an arrow. It happened in a flurry. One moment only the khajiit, Asum and the nord were in the room. The next moment another argonian had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was instantly doing battle with the nord who was using the high elves fallen dagger to try and fend off the sliver greatsword that the argonian warrior wielded.

.

.

As the nord and the warrior did battle the khajiit ducked back and put some distance between herself and the argonian warrior. This was his chance his chance to possibly escape. As the argonian felled the nord Asum grabbed the bars and shouted. "hey watch out for the khajiit she's got a bow!" the warning came just in time even as the arrow left the khajiit's bow the argonian was able to bring his sword up and actually able to deflect the arrow. In response the khajiit let out a roar of rage and pulled out an elven dagger. As the khajiit moved the argonian dropped his greatsword and pulled out his own, orcish dagger. Sparks flew as the daggers met, the argonian warrior stumbled not expecting the vampire strength of the khajiit. Asum watched as he staggered back and off balance falling to the floor and landing flat on his back. Seizing the moment the khajiit took the moment to land in a stab to the argonian's shoulder. The warrior let out a roar of pain as the elven dagger tore through his hide and muscle, causing blood to drip and gush from the wound.

.

.

The khajiit straightened up a grin on her face. "your blood is mine scaly!" the argonian only grinned. A moment later the khajiit vanished as a fire ball flew from the argonian's hand and struck her just above her breasts, igniting her fire and turning her into a bonfire before reducing her to ash. Asum watched as the warrior staggered to his feet clutching his shoulder which was now freely gushing blood. "hey buddy, let me out. I can help you!" Asum watched as the warrior looked around and found the tether that kept his cage suspended in the air. But instead of letting the cage down slowly Asum felt his heart stop as the warrior simply sliced through the tether dropping the cage to the ground with a loud earth shaking crash. Clambering out of the cage Asum grumbled as he got to his feet. "jerk." The warrior didn't respond but instead dropped to 1 knee. He really was losing blood fast. Moving over to the warrior, Asum summoned his magic as he moved. He wasn't great, not even good, but his mother had taight him a few spells before he had been exiled.

.

.

Healing magic flowed from his hands and into the damaged shoulder, making the blood flow slow, as the hide and muscles began to heal. As the blood stopped Asum spoke. "thanks for saving me. I'm Asum." The warrior grunted and took a deep breath. "I'm Okan." Asum nodded and sighed as his magic supply ran out. as his hands stopped glowing Okan spoke. "thanks. Might have bled to death if you hadn't stopped the bleeding." Asum nodded. "did you catch anything from the fighting?" Okan shook his head. "no. drank a resist disease potion before I entered the cave." Asum nodded and left Okan side, kneeling down Asum tore a bit of cloth from on of the sleeping rolls before turning back and wrapping the cloth around Okan's shoulder. "that should help if it reopens. Where am I anyways?" Okan looked at him. "your in broken fang cave about a day travel west of whiterun." Asum nodded and stepped back as the Okan stood up testing his arm. moving over to his dropped greatsword Asum watched as Okan gripped the hilt but was unable to raise the blade.

.

.

Rushing over Asum batted Okan's hand away before gripping the hilt himself and shakily rasing the sword. "don't you'll hurt your shoulder even more." Okan chuckled. "I don't think that's if you wanna carry my sword until we get to whiterun that would be fine." Asum nodded. "you saved my life, I'd give you my head feathers if you asked for them." Okan laughed again. "no thanks. I think you might want to keep those. Let me just gather up my spoils and we can go. A short while later Asum and Okan left the cave. As they stepped out into the bright sunlight Asum had to cover his eyes. "how long were you in that cage?" Asum shrugged and began to follow Okan. "to long. There were 4 others when I woke up, and the vampires would cook one of us every few days. Probably a week or two." Okan shivered, being trapped in a cage unable to help or run, only able to watch as those around you were cooked alive. That was a new form of hell.

.

.

For the first time in a while Asum shivered. He'd been in the cave for so long he'd forgotten exactly how cold the open plains of Skyrim could be. Wrapping his arms around his chest Asum shivered trying to stay warm. "here." Asum watched as Okan stopped and unslung the pack off of his back. After a moment of digging Okan pulled out a large pile of orange and grey cloth. "here. Hope you're not to religiousy." Unfolding the cloth Asum instantly recognized it as a set of hooded robes, similar to what the priests at the riften temple wore. Looking for a spot to change Asum found himself shifting nervously from leg to leg. Okan noticing this spoke. "what's wrong? You look like a hatchling who has to use the bathroom." His scales turning a slight pink Asum spoke. "no it…. Um…. There's nowhere to change." Okan chuckled. "we're both guys here. Not like I haven't seen a male naked before." still shifting nervously Asum wasn't sure how to respond. But he was saved the trouble when Okan continued. "if it makes you that uncomfortable I'll turn my back while you change. ok?"

.

.

Asum felt his scales flush an even deeper color of pink before he nodded. "o…ok. Thanks. Sorry about this." As he turned Okan spoke. 'don't worry. We're all a little different, I always knock 3 times before I go into any temple. We all have our oddities." Asum rolled his eyes as he pulled off the thin tattered remains of his clothes from before. Okan had no idea just how different Asum was. Homosexuality was very rare amongst argonians. Pulling the robe over his head Asum shivered again as the cloth rubbed against his hide. It was certainly warmer than his old clothes. Making sure it was on correctly Asum felt his eyes widen as he drew in a breath. His nostrils flared; gripping a fistful of fabric Asum brought it up to his nose and took a deep breath. The scents of alcohol, blood, meat and sweat hit his nostril. Talos it was almost intoxicating. Taking another sniff Asum had a fleeting thought wondering Okan smelled like this all the time. "ummm, I know your happy to be out of your cage, and away from the vampires. And I hate to rush you, but I can see a pack of giants and mammoths coming right at us. And I'd rather not have to deal with a gang of giants today."

.

.

That snapped Asum out of his thoughts. Flushing a light crimson Asum finished putting on the robe before clearing his throat to signal to Okan that he could turn back around. Okan smiled and him and nodded. "doesn't look half bad on you. Bring out the green of your scales. Come on. If we don't hurry, we'll be walking in the dark." falling in line behind Okan, Asum couldn't help but put the hood of the robe up. Partially to keep warm, and partially because with every breath he inhaled the scent that seemed to permeate the cloth. The sun was just beginning to set when Okan raised his hand. Stopping Asum looked at him. "what's wrong?" Okan shook his head. "nothing. I just wanna make 1 stop before we get to whiterun. Just over the next hill is a giant camp called the sleeping tree camp. I've got a guy in whiterun who pays good coin for sap from the sleeping tree." Asum rolled his eyes. "I thought you said you didn't want to deal with giants?"

.

.

Okan shook his head. Those gaints were coming from this camp. It'll be empty. Come on." Following Okan Asum felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster as they climbed the hill. Sure enough the camp below was empty. As they looked down at the camp Okan spoke. "just stay up here and let me know if anything comes to camp, be it a giant, mammoth, wolf, bears, anything. Just yell to let me know ok?" Asum nodded and watched as Okan clambered down the hill and waded into the small pond that surrounded the sleeping tree. Watching the clearing Asum watched as Okan pulled out his dagger and made a small cut on the tree, only to hold up an empty potion bottle to collect the sap that was seeping out of the cut. Corking the bottle Okan made his way up the hill to Asum who spoke as he neared him. "did you get it?" Okan nodded. "yeah. got a great amount, should have no problem getting 75 septims for it." Tucking the bottle in his pack Okan turned in the direction of whiterun. The sun was setting fast and it would take them about an hour to make the trek to the city. "come on. We gotta hurry."

.

.

Luck seemed to be on their side; during the trek to whiterun they ran into no wildlife or bandits. About the closest thing they had to a random encounter was watching an elk bolt from where it had been grazing when they passed close by. Okan smiled as he watched Asum look around the city. Walking past the warmaiden Okan turned to Asum. "if you want your welcome to stay the night with me at the local tavern tonight." Again Asum's scales flushed pink. _'no stop it Asum. He doesn't mean it like that.'_ "thank you." Okan smiled and led the way to the Bannered mare. Walking past the drunkards and the single bard Okan pushed open the door to his perminatly rented room and then stepped aside to allow Asum to step in. "just put my sword down in the corner. Just don't set it down to roughly or it might go through the floor." Asum chuckled slightly but unslung the blade from his back with caution. Setting the blade down Asum slowly sunk onto the floor and let out a low moan. His back ached from carrying the 12 pound sword over 5 miles.

.

.

Looking around the room Asum's eyes fell on Okan who had taken a seat on the bed and was now actually laying across the bed, with his stomach facing upwards. Now that they weren't out in the open Asum found himself really looking at Okan. His scales were a very deep green, almost the same color of pine needles. The spines the lined his chin had been colored a faint blue. His eyes were an icy blue, and slitted like a cat's eyes. across the right eye 3 scars covered the scales. A small nest of lightly red colored head feathers decorated his head, which sat between 2 straight horns. Okan himself wore a set of hide armor, which gave Asum a great sight of Okan's stomach muscles and chest scales. After a moment Okan sat up and yawned. "I need something to eat. What about you?" in response Asum's stomach growled loudly. Truth be told he'd been living off of small scraps the vampires had thrown to him since he'd been caught.

.

.

Following Okan back down the stairs Asum took a seat at the bar and watched as the bartender smiled at them. "what can I get you to boys?" Okan smiled and spoke. "2 orders of horker stew please. And there's an extra septim in it for you if mine has the meat still a bit raw." The bartender smiled and vanished off into the back room to collect their stew. As they sat there Asum listened to the song the bard was singing about the local legend of the dragon born. "hey." Okan looked at Asum who had spoken. "I just…. I meant what I said before. I owe you for saving me." Okan shook his head. "don't mention it. You healed my arm. let's just call it even." But Asum shook his head. "it's not just that. You rescued me, and brought me back here, and not only are you letting me stay with you, but now you're buying me food. i..i… I don't know how to say thank you." Okan looked at him closely for a moment. "you haven't known a lot of kindness have you?" Asum shook his head. "no. I haven't I was exiled from my tribe a few months ago. Then I got suckered into coming to this frozen land, and then jumped by those vampires while running and errant for my boss."

.

.

Okan nodded and took a sip from a bottle of mead. "not to add salt onto the wound but it's likely you've probably lost your job too." Asum glared at him. "that didn't help." Okan shrugged. "sorry. But it's the obstacles we overcome that makes us stronger." Asum laughed at that. "then I should be a king by now." They had been so busy talking that neither of them had notice that the bartneder had returned with their stew. As she set the bowls down she spoke. "that'll be 16 septims then your majesty." Asum watched as Okan set the money on the counter before the bartender handed them 2 wooden spoons. The stew was delicious, and seemed to warm his chilled insides, until they felt like he was nestled in a nice warm bed. As he drank the last drop of broth Asum let out a low moan. "that. Was. Delicious." Next to him Okan chuckled. "if you keep moaning like that people might think you're doing something other than eating." Asum smiled sheepishly at Okan who just laughed. "relax hatchling." Asum bristled slightly at the tittle. "hey. I'm 19. I'm no hatchling." Again Okan laughed. "I'm 27. compared to me you're a hatchling."

.

.

Asum rolled his eyes. "you sound like my older brother. I'm not a hatchling." A moment later Asum flinched slightly as Okan patted his back. "relax. You're not a hostage anymore. If the name bothers you that much I'll not use it. ok?" Asum sighed. "no, it's ok. I just… I hate how people think I'm useless because I'm so young." Okan smiled and nodded. 'well if you want to be of use, here." Handing Asum some coins Okan continued. "order us a bottle of mead, I'm gunna go see if this bard knows ragnar the red." As Okan got up a voice spoke behind Asum. "so your traveling with Okan? Turning Asum found that the bartender had returned. "here's that bottle he wanted." Handing her the money Asum spoke. "you know Okan?" the lady nodded. "oh sure. He's been staying here for a few months now. He's working as a member of the companions. Right now I think they have going around collecting debts. And trust me he always collects his debts." Asum felt his scales flush slightly. "what if the person can't pay?" the bartender smiled suggestivly. "then he uses…other forms of payment."

.

.

As she walked away Asum felt his scales continue to burn, at that suggestion. A short time later Okan returned, sitting down in his seat Okan poured himself a drink from the bottle before turning to Asum. "what shall we toast to?" Asum was silent for a moment then, "to you. For saving my hide from vampires." Okan rolled his eyes. "fine. But this is the last you bring it up. It's not that big a deal." Asum smiled. "ok."

.

.

After the bottle was emptied Asum watched as Okan pocketed it before standing up and moving back up the stairs to the room. As they passed through the doorway Okan spoke. "I'm gunna take a bath, why don't you get some rest. You look exhausted. There's sme clothes in the dresser that you can wear." Nodding Asum had been about to climb into bed when something occurred to him. "Okan wait." Okan who was already on the other side of the room stopped and looked at him. "what?" Asum shifted nervously. "there's only one bed." Okan looked from Asum to the bed. "this is a one bed room. It only has one bed. Hence the name." again Asum shifted nervously. "but….are we…..i mean…there's only one bed." God he sounded like a hatchling. If it was possible Okan seemed to know exactly what Asum had thought. "keep this up and I'll start calling you hatchling again. Just go to bed." And with that Okan vanished into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

.

.

Making sure the door was locked Asum set about pulling the robes he had been lent, before folding the robe up and setting it on the dresser. Leaning down Asum pulled open the dresser and began going through the clothes that lined the drawers. Pulling out a simple shirt and pants Asum changed and had been about to crawl into the bed when Okan's voice came from the bathroom. "Asum? Are you still awake?" walking over to the door so he wouldn't have to shout Asum spoke. "yes. what is it?" after a moment Okan continued. "umm….this is awkward. Can you come in here?" Asum felt his scales flush pink again. "do I have to?" Okan's reply sounded as embarrassed as Asum felt. "yes. please. I need help." Taking a deep breath Asum pushed open the door and moved into the bathroom. Okan was kneeling next to the tub his arm injured held at a slightly awkward angle. His armor was halfway off revealing most of his chest.

.

.

"I'm sorry about this. But I can't raise my arm on my own. Can you please help?" Asum nodded unable to speak. He was worried if he did open his mouth a hissing sound his kind made when they had found a desirable mate would come out. moving over to Okan Asum helped pull the rest of the hide armor off before setting it down off to the side. As he turned back around his eyes racked Okan's body. talos he was hot. "is that a-" Asum felt his scales burn right red as he caught sight of Okan stripping his underwear so he was completely naked. He knew he should look away. Knew if Okan saw him staring he'd figure out exactly how 'different' he was. But he couldn't, couldn't look away. He watched as Okan moved and climbed into the tub, hissing slightly as the warm water met his scales. As he moved into the tub he spoke. "Remember how you said you owed me?" Asum nodded his scaled felt like they were about to burst into flame. "yes." he watched as Asum sat down in the tub, the water coming up to just under his arms. "well….could you help wash my back and shoulders?" Asum nodded. "s..sure." moving behind Okan Asum took the soap and cloth that Okan was holding out for him.

.

.

Squeezing some soap out of the bottle Asum began washing Okan's back. In response Okan let out another low hiss. "ahhhhh. That feels great." Asum laughed nervously. "th…thanks." After another moment Okan spoke again. "hey. Are you ok? Did you catch anything in that cave?" Asum shook his head. "no. why?" Okan shrugged and turned slightly so he was looking at Asum. "you scales keep shifting to pink. And they've been doing it a lot. Are you sure you're ok?" again Asum nodded. "yeah. I'm just….. I feel a little lightheaded from the mead." It was a lame excuse. And yet Okan seemed to buy it. "ok. Well if you feel strange at all, let me know. I have a cure disease police here somewhere." Asum nodded and went back to washing Okan's shoulders. It wasn't exactly a lie. His head did feel a little cloudy. Leaning forward Asum had been about to hand Okan the soap and cloth when fate decided to rear its ugly head. As he leaned forward Asum was forced to shift the weight on his knees and move them slightly so he could lean forward.

.

.

But when he did his knee shifted and moved into a puddle of water that had bits of soap floating in it. The effect was that his knee not only slipped out from under him but he went flying dowards face first into the tub. And although he did not have to worry about drowning, when he opened his eyes underwater he did get an eyeful of Okan who was VERY well gifted. Pulling his head out of the tub Asum coughed slightly and scrambled away from the tub. "I'm so sorry!" Okan had shifted and was now looking at him, more worried than embarrassed. "it's fine. Are you ok? Did you hit your head?" Asum franticly shook his head his scales burning bright red again. He was so embarrassed he didn't notice that Okan had not only gotten out of the tub but was no kneeling down next to him. "Asum…are you ok?" Asum's face was on fire. All he could do was look at the ground, a mixture of shame and want welling up in his stomach. He felt Okan put a hand on his shoulder. "Asum?" but Asum pushed his hand away. "don't touch me. Don't….dont touch me."

.

.

Okan took a small step back. "Asum, what's wrong? Please…you can tell me. Did…..did something happen? Were you bitten?" that last part came out as little more than a whisper. Asum shook his head. "no. no. no…it's not fair." Okan leaned in. "what's not fair?" Asum felt tears falling from his eyes. "you. It's not fair. You're the first decent guy I've met in years. Your kind, brave and beautiful. But….." again Okan put his hand on Asum's shoulder, and this time Asum didn't push it away. "what is it Asum?" Asum looked up at Okan. his head was pounding, his heart was racing and his body was beginning to respond to Okan's naked form. It happened without thinking, one moment he was looking up at Okan. The next moment he was kissing him, their rough lips touching in a way that made Asum's head stop spinning just for a moment. Breaking the kiss Asum bowed his head to his knees while holding his head in his hands, tear still streaming down his face.

.

.

Okan sighed and he looked at the youngling sobbing in front of him. this explained a lot about his behavior. "Asum?" one of Asum's eyes opened and look at him. "close your eyes ok." Asum gave a small nod and closed his eyes. a moment later though he let out a squeal of surprise as he was not only lifted off the ground but tossed through the air and into the tub. Asum coughed and spluttered as his head broke the surface of the water. Opening his eyes he shouted. "what the hell oka-" but broke off as he watched Okan climb back into the tub sitting on his knees so the water came up to his waist. Still stunned Asum watched as Okan reached forward and grabbed hold of his wrist pulling him so he was no resting his head just under Okan's chin. "why do you think I'm here in Skyrim and not still in blackmarsh?" Asum looked up at him. he hadn't thought of that. "you're not the only one who's different Asum. Your just the only one who's insecure about it." And before Asum could respond Okan's lips were on his. This kiss was deeper, less fear and shock and more warmth.

.

.

Slowly Asum adjusted himself so he was facing Okan with his hands and arms pinned between their two bodies. This time when they broke from the kiss there was no sadness. This time Asum didn't bother to hide the small hiss that came from his mouth. Okan smiled. "you like this don't you?" Asum nodded. "yes." Okan grinned showing off his teeth. "then I think you'll enjoy this." Asum had been about to speak when instead a low moan escaped as he felt Okan's hands slowly move under his shirt and across his sensitive stomach scales. When Okan did it again the small his began a light growl. In response Okan smiled and after a moment of work tugged the shirt off revealing Asum's chest and shoulders. They weren't as large or as muscular as Okan's but they weren't small. Leaning forward Okan pushed v so his back was against the side of the tub with Okan leaning over him. he could see the uncertainty in the younglings eyes. "you haven't done this much before have you Asum?"

.

.

Asum's scaled flushed pink again, as his eyes drifted downward. "no." Okan smiled and let his hands trail down Asum's sides. "relax. I won't force this, or you to do anything you don't want." As he spoke his hands slowly began rubbing against Asum's waist and hips. Gently teasing the hemline of Asum's pants. Asum hissed slightly as his body reacted to Okan's work, his hips jerking slightly trying to hint to Okan that he wanted his pants off. Okan smiled and a moment later his hands dipped under the fabric and pulled it off. Asum again moaned as the cool water met his now free scales. "enjoying yourself Asum?" but Asum couldn't respond as he felt Okan's hand slowly begin to drift down from his chest, and past his hips. A small whine escaped his mouth as the older argonian's hand began teaching his cock, tracing around the base, but never really touching the sensitive organ.

.

.

This was a different kind of helpless. It was great. Asum's hips jerked as he tried to signal to Okan what he wanted. But Okan just smiled and moved his body so Asum could no longer move his hips at all. "ah ah ah. We're gunna do this slowly. I wanna hear you moan, and beg and whimper." Asum's scales fluttered slightly. He had been about to start begging when his head snapped back and a soft moan slipped out. Okan's hand had shifted and he was now using the tips of his claws to tease the sensitive scales of Asum's cock. His hips strained trying to hump against Okan's hand. Okan smiled as he watched Asum's eyes glaze over with lust. He could feel Asum straining again him, trying to speed up his ministrations. Add a bit more pressure to his touch, Okan grinned even wider as Asum let out another moan and began to pant, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Kissing the side of Asum's neck Okan sped up his hand feeling Asum squirm and whimper in need.

.

.

Sighing in amusement Okan sunk down lower in the tub so the water was up to his shoulders, while at the same time gripping Asum's legs and lifting left them until Asum's knees rested on his shoulders. Now with Asum's cock directly in front of him he could give the organ the attention Asum seemed to want. Most scales were about as large around as a septim. But scales around the cock were much smaller about the size of a grain of rice, and they were hyper sensitive when an argonian was aroused. Leaning forward Okan couldn't help watch Asum's face as his tongue lapped out and ran along the length of Asum's cock. Asum's mouth opened as a small whimper/hiss escaped his mouth. Repeating the motion Okan grinned as again Asum responded, this time though his cock twitched. "stop…. Teasing…please." Okan smiled again but instead of only licking Asum's cock, he opted to take the whole cock into his mouth sucking, and slurping on the warm sensitive flesh.

.

.

Instantly he felt Asum's arm move so he could grip the sides of the tub. "ahhhhhhhhh." Continuing his ministrations Okan smiled to himself as he felt and heard Asum become more and more excited. For a youngling he had no doubt this was all a bit overwhelming. "Okan…." Snapping out of his thought Okan watched as Asum's chest rose in ragged breaths. Slowly bringing his claws up Okan smiled as his one of his hands cupped against Asum's balls while the other found its way to Asum's stomach and began rubbing the rough scales. He could tell Asum was close to his climax. Gently squeezing Asum's balls Okan smiled as he felt Asum's grip tighten. A moment later the young argonian's head dipped back as his mouth opened in a deep hiss that rumbled up from his chest and shook every fiber in his body.

.

.

Releasing Asum's cock from his mouth Okan flinched slightly as he felt warm almost hot cum splatter across his face and nose. In front of him he could feel Asum's entire body shaking in response to what was possibly one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced before. slowly the hiss died away and Asum's body stopped shaking. Relaxing his grip Asum's body sunk back lower into the water. Panting Asum looked to Okan who was covered in his cum. "sorry." Okan shrugged and sunk below the water for a moment before reemerging his face now clean. "you ok Asum?" Asum nodded weakly. "yeah….that was….." but he was saved from having to finish as Okan pulled him into another kiss. "shhhhhhh. Don't cheapen it with words youngling." Asum growled slightly threateningly. "I'm not a youngling." Okan grinned. "compared to an old lizard like me you are." Asum had been about to respond when he felt one of Okan's hands grip the hilt of his cock and began massaging it slightly, extending the afterglow that bathed his body in a kind of pleasure aura.

.

.

"you should know better than to speak against your elders. I think you need to be punished youngling." Asum didn't respond but instead only let out another much less threatening growl. Standing up Okan felt Asum shiver slightly as his body completely left the warm water. Stepping out of the tub Okan was sure to hold Asum a little closer to him so as to keep the younger argonian warm. Leaving the bathroom Okan dropped Asum onto the bed before climbing up so he was straddling Asum's legs. "roll over." Asum shook his head a faint flush covering his face. Okan's eyes narrowed. "roll over.' Again Asum shook his head. Growling Okan's hands gripped Asum's hips and spun them around so instead of laying on his back Asum was now face down on his stomach. Dropping his weight down Okan grinned as he felt Asum struggle trying to turn himself back around. A moment later one of Okan's hands gripped the back of Asum's neck in a tight grip similar to what a mother argonian would do if their child had misbehaved. "don't move." The reaction was more out of instinct that anything else, but Okan still smiled as Asum's body went limp.

.

.

Before he had gone limp Asum had managed to turn his head slightly so that now one eye was able to watch Okan. Shifting his weight backwards slightly Okan slid down until his fingers were able to reach Asum's tail hole. Asum's back arched slightly as Okan's fingers grazed over that spot. "didn't I say down move?" Asum bit back his response. He was not going to risk doing something that ould make the older argonian stop what he was doing. As he lay there he felt Okan grip the base of his tail and bend it so that hi tail was now laying next to his leg, instead of straight back like it normally did. At the same time Okan's hand appeared next to his mouth. "open." Asum did as he was told and opened his mouth; slightly unsure of what was going on. He got his answer a moment later as Okan's fingers invaded his mouth. "suck on them." Sucking and licking the fingers Asum shivered slightly as he felt Okan's cock rubbing against his back. The older argonian certainly felt big.

.

.

"enough." Pulling his fingers out of Asum's mouth Okan smiled as they left with a small popping sound. With his fingers now lubed by Asum's saliva Okan smiled as he felt Asum shake slightly. He had just figured out why he had been told to suck on his fingers. Asum's body tensed slightly as it felt the foreign intrusion. Above him Okan leaned in slightly so he could whisper in Asum's ear. "shhhh. It's ok. Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." For the most part though Asum couldn't respond, not as his mouth opened and closed in silent moans. He could feel the fingers inside him, shifting probing, searching his insides. It was an odd feeling. One one hand his hips shifted forward trying to escape the strange feeling intrusion; while on the other hand his hips shifted back trying to push Okan's fingers deeper. "t…t..talos." "does that feel good youngling?" amongst his silent moans Asum did manage to growl a little. Okan frowned at him. leaning in closer he hissed into Asum's ear. "you're so disrespectful. Maybe THIS-" Asum's hips jerks violently as he felt Okan's fingers push roughly into his body. "will make you more respectful. Will that do it youngling? Will you be more respectful?" again he growled and again his hips jerked as Okan's fingers pushed even more roughly into his body. "do we need to go a third time youngling?"

.

.

This time the growl was weaker but still very much there. Sighing Okan repositioned himself slightly before pushing even deeper into Asum's tail hole. Then all at once Asum's whole body shuddered. Okan's head cocked slightly in curiosity. Repeating his motion he watched as Asum's body trembled. Repeating his action for a third time Okan grinned as he realized what was happening. "that's it isn't it. That's the spot. Right THERE." Touching the spot again Okan grinned as Asum moaned pressing his face straight down into the bed sheets muffling the moan until it was almost inaudible. "oh no no no youngling. This is your punishment, no hiding." Using the hand that had been holding the back of Asum's neck Okan reached forward and gripped one of the curved horns on the side of Asum's head; pulling up back until Asum's face was no longer buried in the sheets. Pushing against the spot again Okan grinned evilly as this time Asum moan loud enough for it to echo around the room slightly. Asum's moans became a kind of chorus. Each one making Okan want the next one to be even louder, until finally he could feel Asum's inner walls beginning to clench and quiver. Asum himself was panting, his whole body shaking. The aroma of desire he was giving off was almost unbearable.

.

.

After a particularly loud moan however Okan stopped and grinned as a voice echoed from the bar downstairs. "what the hell is that noice? By the gods can't a nord drink in peace anymore!" Okan grinned and leaned down so his chest was resting against Asum's back. He could feel the young argonian shivering. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open gasping for breath. The scales surrounding his face had almost completely turned a light pink color. Leaning down like this Okan couldn't help but stop and admire how Asum looked. he lacked the lower jaw spines unlike most argonian males. His eyes were slightly sunken back but were a startlingly blue and slitted. Unlike Okan's own skin Asum skin was not green but instead an extremely dark blue color; A rare shade amongst the argonian people. 2 curved horns sat on either side of a small patch of light blue head feathers. On the left horn at the base a small metal coin hung on a small but simple chain. Leaning down to speak Okan gently lapped his tongue though Asum's feathers before speaking.

.

.

"have you learned your lesson youngling? Are you ready to be more respectful? Or do I have to teacher you another lesson?" as he spot he gently ran his fingers over that spot, making Asum's chest vibrate in a small moan. When Asum didn't answer Okan growled and oushed a bit more firmly. "answer me when I ask you something youngling. Have you learned you lesson?" Asum moaned but Okan smiled as he watched the panting argonian nod. "yes. talos, yes…. no more." Okan smiled and slowly withdrew his fingers from Asum's insides; grinning as he felt a shiver run through Asum's body as his fingers left. "please….Okan…please." Okan raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly. "please what youngling? What is it you wish for me to do?" Asum whimpered and rolled over onto his back. "please….." Asum's tail was hanging down making no attempt to hide his lightly swollen and overly sensitive tail hole. "please." Okan growled and grabbed the young argonian's ankles. Asum yelped slightly as he found himself pulled to the very edge of the bed. A moment later Okan's hand was back around his throat. "don't move from this spot."

.

.

The tone of voice Okan used promised there would be consequences if he moved. As Okan's hand left his throat Asum watched as Okan moved over to his pack and after a moment of rummaging pulled out the bottle of sleepy sap that he had collected before. returning to Asum Okan uncorked the bottle and had been about to pour the contents over his throbbing organ when he felt Asum's hand grab his wrist. "wait…." Okan glared at the young argonian who seemed to shrink back slightly. "you…you said you'd get paid for delivering that." Okan felt his glare soften slightly. "it's ok Asum. I can always get more. Beside you shouldn't worry about that right now." Gripping Asum's hips Okan roughly positioned himself and with a single thrust pushed himself up to his balls in the young argonian's tail hole. The sound that escaped Okan's mouth was a mixture of a moan, and a hiss. The youngling was so warm; in fact he was almost hot. Every breath Asum took seemed to make his inside contract slightly squeezing Okan's cock; making him scales tingle and itch with need.

.

.

Pulling himself out slightly Okan grinned evilly as he watched Asum gasped as he shoved his entire 10 inch cock back into the youngling who could only grip the sheets for support. They fell into a kind of rhythm. Each thrust making Asum moan and whimper while at the same time Okan would growl and pound in even harder. each moan from Asum making him want to make the youngling moan even louder. Niether of them lasted very long. Asum because this was his first time, and Okan because he'd gone almost a year without this kind of pleasure. "Okan….i'm gunna…." Okan growled and rammed his entire length into the argonian's shuddering body. ever nerve and muscle in his body screamed in pleasure, he was so unbelievably close to his climax; the dark brotherhood could have tried to kill him right then and there and he wouldn't have cared.

.

.

He could feel it now. Asum's inner walls contracting more rapidly, trying to milk his cock. In his own chest Okan could feel that fiery knot reaching it's limits. His hips sped up thrust in and out at an even faster pace. He felt Asum's lags wrap around his waists preventing him from pulling out. then all at once it hit him, like giant punching him in the gut. He could taste blood in his mouth as he bit back what had to be his loudest moan of the night. Letting go of Asum's hips Okan reached up and grabbed hold of both of Asum's horns, pulling his head forward until he could seize the youngling's lips in a fiery kiss. A heartbeat later his climax erupted as the knot in his chest exploded with the form of a bomb. Asum shuddered as he felt Okan slammed his full 10 inches deep inside him. he could feel it Okan's cum being pumped into him. at the same time his own climax was making his own cock pump his cum out and onto his chest. Gasping for breath as he broke apart from Okan; Asum's head hit the sheets as he let out a shuddering gasp that seemed to make every muscle in his body tremble.

.

.

A moment later Okan collapsed against his chest. Asum shuddered as he felt Okan pull himself free of his tail hole and roll over so he was lying next to Asum who was covered in a mixture of his own cum and sweat. Okan panted breathing in now suddenly chilly night air. Yes he was tired, but not exhausted. But looking at Asum Okan could tell this was not the case for the younger argonian. Asum's sides shook with each breath he took; his scales were covered in sweat and the stench of cum seemed to seep from every pore in his body; every now and then his eyes would flutter from exhaustion. Sighing Okan shook his head slightly as he sat up and watched as Asum tried to do the same. To his credit Asum did manage to lift himself off the sheets before falling back down with a loud pant following. Chuckling Okan ran one of his hands over Asum's chest. "Tired?" Asum could only nod. Chuckling again Okan stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Pulling a bucket out from under the sink Okan filled it with water before grabbing a small rag and dropping it into the bucket.

.

.

Returning to Asum Okan wrung out the rag before using it to wipe the sweat and cum from his body. Asum moaned slightly as the cool cloth ran across his hot body. as he worked Okan spoke. "you ok Asum?" Asum nodded. "yeah. just…..just tired." Okan nodded as he wiped away a bit of cum from Asum's chest. "if you want it I have a potion that will restore your fatigue." Asum shook his head. "no. I'm done taking charity from you." Okan looked at him. "it's not charity." But against Asum shook his head. "no. I'm gunna pay you back. Not just for the food, and the room, but the sleepy sap, and everything." Okan sighed and set the bucket on the floor; dropping the rag back in a moment later.

.

.

Climbing back onto the bed Okan pulled the sheets back and after a bit of maneuvering pulled Asum against his chest. Covering them both with sheets Okan spoke. "rest now youngling. We can talk more tomorrow." Asum growled at him."I'm not a youngling." A moment later Asum jerked as Okan smacked his butt. "keep it up and you'll need to be taught another lesson." Asum was silent for a moment, then "well I couldn't ask for a better teacher." Okan smiled and pulled Asum's smaller body a bit closer. "goodnight Asum." A moment later Okan felt Asum's tongue flitter across his cheek. "goodnight Okan."

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS. IT'S MY FIRST SKYRIM STORY EVER.<p>

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS GAY ARGONIANS AND GAY ARGONIAN SEX. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ARGONIANS OR ARGONIAN SEX THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Climbing back onto the bed Okan pulled the sheets back and after a bit of maneuvering pulled Asum against his chest. Covering them both with sheets Okan spoke. "rest now youngling. We can talk more tomorrow." Asum growled at him."I'm not a youngling." A moment later Asum jerked as Okan smacked his butt. "keep it up and you'll need to be taught another lesson." Asum was silent for a moment, then "well I couldn't ask for a better teacher." Okan smiled and pulled Asum's smaller body a bit closer. "goodnight Asum." A moment later Okan felt Asum's tongue flitter across his cheek. "goodnight Okan."_

_._

_._

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Asum moaned slightly as he rolled over, while keeping his eyes closed. It had to have been a dream. He had been not only rescued from the vampires but it had been by a fellow argonian who had brought him to whiterun and had taken his virginity. Sighing again Asum rolled onto his back and sat up. If it had been a dream it was the best dream he'd had in years. Sitting up Asum opened his eyes and watched as the warm fur blankets fall from his chest. He's head whipped around as he heard someone next to him groan. "lay back down Asum. It's too early to do anything yet." A moment later Asum felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back down to the bedding and against a warm scaly chest. Rolling over onto his other shoulder Asum felt his eyes widen as his eyes fell onto the familiar form of Okan.

.

.

It hadn't been a dream, it had been real, and that meant….. Asum's scales turned bright pink, as the memories came flooding back to him. "what are you thinking about little one? You're scales have gone pink again." Asum looked back to Okan who was watching him with one sleepy eye. "we…last night….we….we…" "fucked." Asum felt his scales go if it was possible even more pink. A moment later though he felt Okan grip one of his horns and bring his face close enough so he could lick the side of Asum's nose. "we fucked last night youngling. Do you remember?" Asum found himself looking into Okan's eyes as he nodded. Okan smiled and pulled him even closer and ran his tongue across his lips. "you were very…eager." Asum's eyes broken first dropping down to look at the fur blankets that surrounded them; his scales felt like they were burning from embarrassment.

.

.

A moment later Asum moaned slightly as he felt Okan run his hand through his head feathers. "it's nothing to be ashamed of young one. Most are eager their first time." Asum chanced a look up at Okan who smiled at him and pulled him closer so his shoulder was against Okan's chest. "relax Asum. Just lay her with me for a bit longer. Just enjoy the warmth and the security for now." Asum nodded slowly and rolled back over so his back was against Okan's chest. But try as he might he could not clear his mind. Memories of last night swam through his mind like fish in a lack, the feelings, the emotions; they all seemed to swirl in his mind.

.

.

As the memoires continued to play through his head Asum felt his body begin to respond. He let out a low groan as he felt his cock begin to grow and respond to the memories of Okan's ministrations. For several minutes Asum lay there his back pressed against Okan's chest while his cock throbbed and pulsed with the memory of last night. But after several more minutes Asum found he could no longer bear the throbbing organ that now demanded attention. Moving his hand slightly Asum tried to move in such a way that Okan would not know what he was doing. Rubbing the head of his cock Asum bit back the small moan that threatened to escape. He could feel his heart beginning to speed up, his body eager preparing itself for its climax. "what are you up to young one?"

.

.

At once Okan's hands were over his, gripping them tightly making Asum bite back another moan. "did little one get horny while thinking about last night?" this time Asum could not hold back the whimper that escaped. He could feel Okan's grip on his hand squeezing and massaging his cock; making it pulse and throb even harder. "maybe you need another lesson?" Asum shook his head. He was In no hurry to be 'taught' anything. Asum groaned as he felt his hips begint o move on their own, humping into his and Okan's hands which were still pumping his cock. "t.." Asum felt Okan chuckle.

.

.

"dont let the thalmor hear you say that. They might arrest you. And how would you look being led away in irons with this.." Asum let out a slightly louder moan as Okan pulled the tip of his cock into an almost painfully tight grip. "this the way it is?" Asum felt a shiver run up his spine as his mind constructed that mental image of him with his hands clamped in irons while his cock throbbed in need. But the image was destroyed as Okan batted Asum's hand away and took over. Asum had to bite his lip a lot harder as he felt Okan grip the tip of his cock in another almost painfully tight grip before beginning to move his hand down until it was at the base of his cock, not once allowing the tightness to loosen. "t.." how could he be this close to climax already?

.

.

Asum hips bucked as he felt the knot of fire in his chest begin to burn hotter and hotter. His hands searched frantically for something to hold on to finally resting with his right hand clutching a fist full of sheets and his left hand grabbed hold of Okan's spare hand. "Okan…" god his cock felt like it was going to explode! Okan's grip was maddeningly tight and even as he humped against Okan's fist trying to make it speed up Asum could feel his balls beginning to burn, as his climax started.

.

.

It was not the same as last night though. This one was slower, more drawn out. Asum felt his back arch against Okan's chest; while his tail thrashed half wildly from side to side. His balls ached as they emptied their contents over Okan's hand which continued to pump his cock with its painfully tight grip. Asum felt his mouth open as a low rumbling hiss that shook his chest escaped. Asum felt his body go limp as his orgasm ended. Suddenly his lungs felt empty and he gasped for air, his tongue rolling out of his mouth as he gulped down mouthfuls of cool fresh air.

.

.

He had been about to speak when a knock at their door broke him out of his blissful pleasure aura. "Okan? Just wanted you to know you've got 30 minutes before you have to pay for another night in this room. And just so you know there is a message for you down here at the bar." A moment later the sound of footsteps echoed away from the door. Asum shifted slightly looking at Okan who smiled at him. "well I guess that is that. Come on, help me gather up my gear." Asum shivered slightly as Okan stood up, moved across the room and started gathering up his things from the dresser. Yawning slightly Asum sat up and rubbed his face slightly. Standing up Asum had turned and bent down and began the robe Okan had given him yesterday. "hey…" Asum looked up at Okan. "what? What's wrong?" Okan shook his head but moved so he was gripping the base of Asum's tail. Asum shivered slightly as Okan lifted his tail exposing his slightly sore tailhole. After a moment Okan let out a low "hmmmm."

.

.

Asum shifted slightly embarrassed. "Okan what is it?" a moment later though Asum let out a small yelp of surprise as he felt one of Okan's fingers brush against his tailhole. After another moment Okan spoke. "hmm…..that's odd. You have a birthmark at the base of your tail, but above you're tailhole. It almost looks like….." Asum whimpered as he felt Okan stretch the sensitive skin under his tail. He may not have been doing it on purpose but Okan was somehow managing to make Asum excited again. "it almost look like the oblivion symbol." Asum let out a low moan as Okan stretched the skin a bit further. "wow it really looks like the symbol for oblivion." This time when Okan stretched the skin Asum felt a shiver race up his spine while a loud moan escaped his mouth. "Okan…don't…"

.

.

Okan looked up at Asum. The young argonian was panting his eyes partially glazed over from lust. Little beads of sweat were shining around his neck and chest, and his cock was semi erect despite its recent activities. Releasing Asum Okan blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "sorry." Asum nodded taking in deep breaths as his cock continued to throb; his body now angry with him at the lack of attention. Forcing himself to move Asum bend down and continued looking for his clothing.

.

..

A short while later Asum and Okan left the room locking it behind them and made their way down to the bar. Setting the key on the bar asum watched as Okan turned to him and spoke. "I have some business to take care of around town. Why don't you wander around the markets for a bit, and I'll come find you when I'm done?" Asum shifted from 1 leg to the other unsure. As if he knew what Asum was thinking Okan spoke. "I won't abandon you. Here…" Asum watched as Okan unslung the large iron greatsword from his back and offered it to him. "take this. That way I have to come and find you so I can get this back." Asum nodded and smiled weakly as he took the sword from Okan and slung it over his back. Going thewir separate ways Asum found himself looking around whiterun with a bit of amazement. Unlike riften the air and sky was completely clear, he could see the blue of the sky obscured by a single white cloud.

.

.

Also unlike riften the people in whiterun seemed to be at least for the most part honest, and kind people. As he walked past a woman wearing a blue patchwork dress she even smiled at him. wandering through the market Asum found himself drawn to a loud metallic banding sound; and soon found himself standing in front of a blacksmith shop. Watching the blacksmith work Asum jumped slightly as she looked up at him and spoke to him in a loud voice. "you here to shop? Or are you gunna help me?" Asum looked to the large forge and then back to the blacksmith who had put her hammer down and was now staring at him. "I don't know anything about forging weapons or armor." The smith shrugged. "that's fine. See the smelter?" Asum nodded. "see the pile or ore next to it?" Asum nodded, a moment of silence. "do you really not see what I'm asking you to do?" Asum shook his head. The smith sighed and picked up her hammer again.

.

.

"look I'll spell it out for you. For every ingot you forge for me I'll pay you 3 septims. Ok?" Asum nodded still slightly unsure. But never the less he made his way over to the smelter and picked up the heavy duty shovel that stuck out of the pile of ore. It was true he didn't know much about forging things. But back in blackmarsh all children were taught the basics of smelting ore. Picking up a shovel full Asum set to work. First he dropped the ore into the melting pan; which would heat up the ore, and melt the metal was burning away any leftover dirt. Once the metal was hot and molten Asum used a pair of tongs and pulled out the pan and poured the white hot metal into an ingot mold before setting the mold off to the side so it could cool.

.

.

He fell into a kind of patter and soon found himself very absorbed in his work. So much so that he seemed to tune out the sounds of the city around him. in the back of his mind he kept track, '_20 ingots, 30 ingots, 40 ingots.'_ He had just set about pulling out the now cooled ingots when a familiar voice called out to him. "When I said I'd let you pay me back; I didn't mean right away." Asum straightened up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. In front of him Okan smiled at him. after a moment the smith spoke. "Okan. You know this child." Okan smiled as he saw Asum bristle slightly; the boy really did hate to be called young. "He's not a child Adrianne. And yes I do know him." Adrianne shrugged. "he's good with the smelter. Got more done than I would have been able to. Feel free to look through the store's inventory while I pay him." Okan shook his head. "no thank you Adrianne we've been over this before. I like my iron greatsword. I don't want a steel one or a dwarven one."

.

.

Adrianne nodded but moved over to a large cabinet and pulled it open. When she turned back around she held a large golden and silver blade with fancy scrollwork etched onto the blade. "what about an elven greatsword. 10 times sharper than your blade, and it only weighs 2 pounds more." Asum watched as Okan took the blade from Adrianne and hefted the greatsword. Stepping back slightly Okan gave the massive sword a few swings; admiring the weight and balance of the blade. "is this the real thing?" Adrianne nodded. "yes. a khajiit warrior said she got it out of an old fort by falkenreth. It's not a reproduction." Okan nodded and swung the blade again. "how much are you asking for it?" Adrianne grinned. 300 septims." Okan looked up at her. Make it 250 and I'll take it." Adrianne shook her head. "275." Okan glared at her for a moment. "250, and I'll give you my old iron one for free." Adrianne was silent for a moment, then "alright. Take it."

.

.

A short while later Asum had unslung Okan's iron sword from his back and handed it to Adrianne who smiled at him and handed Okan the new elven blade. Watching Okan resling the blade Asum couldn't help but feel a little useless. Okan was a warrior, he knew how to use the giant blade he now carried. And yet Asum didn't know how to fight. Sure he'd been in a few bar brawls but that was it. If they ever encountered something that Okan couldn't handle he would be worse than useless. Stepping forward as Adrianne counter the gold Okan had handed her; Asum cleared his throat. Adrianne looked up at him. "what?" shifting from one leg to the other nervously Asum hoped his voice didn't show how nervous he was. "do you have anything…..smaller? like a shortsword?" Adrianne shook her head. "no one uses shortswords in Skyrim. But I do have a nice selection of dagger. Care to look?" Asum nodded and followed Adrianne as she walked him over to the cabinet and pulled it open.

.

.

Dozens of weapons hung from small hooks inside the cabinet. Swords, bows, even a warhammer but Asum's eyes found the daggers in a heartbeat. He knew his limits, he wasn't very skilled with bows, and he could barely even lift Okan's greatsword let alone a warhammer; and he persoanlly preferred daggers to swords. Picking up a simple steel dagger Asum gave the blade a fast swing admiring the whistling sound it made as it sliced through the air. "how much for this one?" Adrianne shrugged, "10 septims. That'll leave you with 90 septims for smelting the ingots." Asum nodded. "Ok. This is fine." Strapping the dagger to his hip Asum watched as Adrianne began counting out gold coins and putting them into a small bag.

.

.

Taking the bag from her; Asum smiled before turning and making his way over to Okan who was still admiring his new blade. "is everything taken care of here?" Okan nodded. "yeah. you ever been up to winterhold?" Asum shook his head. "no." Okan smiled. "wanna go see it then?" Asum cocked his head. "why?" Okan shrugged. "remember the message that was being held for me at the bar?" Asum nodded, and Okan continued. "winderhold is home to the mage college. I've worked with them before, and now they want my help. They found something in an old ruin. They want to bring it back to the college to study. They want my help to guard the object while they transport it back. Interested in coming with me?"

.

.

Asum nodded. "would you like me to come with you?" Okan smiled. A moment later Asum felt himself being pulled against the older argonian's chest. "I'd love for you to follow me youngling." Asum hissed lightly. "I'm not a youngling." Okan's head feather bristled slightly. "compared to me you are. Now come even, by carriage it will take almost a full day to travel to winterhold. Now follow me, youngling." Again Asum hissed. "stop calling me that." Okan grinned showing off his teeth. "only when you stop acting like one."

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 2 IS UP AND DONE.<p>

.

SO THEY ARE OFF TO WINTERHOLD. WHAT WILL HAPPEN THERE?

.

AND WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH ASUM'S BIRTH MARK?

.

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.


	3. Chapter 3

BEFORE I GO ANY FURTHER I MUST MAKE A REQUEST OF YOU THE READERS. PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ON MY GRAMMAR OR PUNCTUATION. I TRY TO DO THE BEST I CAN. BUT SOMETIMES THINGS GET PAST ME. FOR THIS I'M SORRY. BUT PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ON IT**. **OR IF YOU MUST PLEASE SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

.

.

The carriage bounced up and down as they traveled on. Around them the weather had subtly changed. When they had left whiterun the sky had been cloudy but not overly cold. Now though as they neared winterhold the snow had begun to fall; and even from across the carriage Okan could see Asum shivering. Chuckling slightly Okan dug into his pack and pulled out a large snow bear pelt. "come here Asum." Asum did as he was told and a moment later felt Okan sweep him up and pull him against his chest, only to wrap the pelt around the both of them in a warming hug. "You're still not used to the cold yet Asum. Don't be ashamed, it's ok to admit you're cold." Asum nodded. "ok…thanks." Okan smiled. "of course. And don't worry. The cold will not always effect you. After a few more months your scales will harden and become tough enough. They'll become numb to the cold."

.

.

Asum nodded again but didn't speak. Okan pulled the younger argonian a bit closer. "are you ok little one? You're very quite." Asum sighed. "I can't explain it. But I feel like…like someone is watching us. It worries me." Okan nodded and shifted slightly. "do not worry. Forsworn do not come this far out, and any bandits we meet will have to deal with me and my blade." Asum nodded. "I know but…if we do have to fight….I'll be useless. I bought a dagger, but I don't really have any combat training." Okan nodded. "yes. but what about magic? You healed my arm back in the cave surly you know one or two simple destruction spells?" Asum shook his head sadly. "no. I don't know much about magic. The only reason I knew that spell is because the wise women of my tribe taught it to me. But I tried not to take up much of her time. She had more important things to worry about."

.

.

Okan cocked his head slightly. "Asum….I'm curious. What was your roll in your tribe?" Asum took a deep breath. "I'm a second son." Okan felt his head feathers flatten out slightly. Traditionally argonians had 2 children; one boy and one girl. While the boy was taught to be a warrior; while the girl was taught to be a healer or wife; although exceptions could be made if the girl wished to be a warrior. However in a few rare cases the second child was not female but instead another male. And in these cases the second son was often pushed to one side. They simply didn't fit into the family structure. They were often left alone, not trained in any specific craft. They were ignored; and in Asum's case not been taught how to be a warrior. Okan reached up and ran his hand through Asum's head feathers. "I'm sorry Asum." But Asum's response startled him slightly.

.

.

"Don't." Okan looked at him. "Don't feel sorry. I don't want pity." Okan flinched slightly as Asum spat the last word like it was venom. "If my family didn't want me, then I don't want them. As far as I'm concerned they're not my family. They-" but Asum was interrupted as he felt Okan pull him into a tight hug; that pushed the breath out of him. "Shhhhhh; Asum I'm sorry….words of such anger shouldn't come from a mouth so young. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." A moment later Okan felt Asum's hands overlap his own. "I just….I don't want pity. Not from you, not from anyone. But especially not from you." Okan nodded. "I don't pity you. If anything I'm envious of you."

.

.

Asum looked at him. "Envious of me?" Okan nodded and looked off into the scenery they were pacing. "I don't have any family, my mother, father and sister were taken from me in an outbreak of yellow-fever. In 1 week I lost everyone in my close family." Asum cocked his head. "what about your father?" Okan shook his head. "He was the clan Ardok, he was never really around." Asum nodded. The clan Ardok had 1 job; to ensure that that clan's ancestral nesting grounds were safe. As such they rarely left the nesting grounds they guarded. After a brief moment of silence Okan spoke. "Asum?" Asum looked at him. "If you want…..I could be your family. I could be….your big brother." Asum shivered as a gust of wind tugged at the pelt. In response Okan pulled Asum closer to his chest. "I think…I think I'd like that Okan." Okan smiled and had been about to speak when the carriage came to a stop.

.

.

After a moment the man driving spoke. "ok folks. We're gunna take a little break. I need to weatherproof the horses, and I'm sure you'd like a chance to stretch your legs." Asum shivered as he felt Okan shift behind him. "I gotta take a piss. Why don't you walk around a bit? Maybe that will help you warm up a bit." Asum nodded and followed Okan off the carriage. But they parted ways there and Asum began walking along the small trail they were following. Snow was falling and covering the ground; and briefly Asum worried that if the trail got covered they wouldn't be able to see where they were going. But that thought vanished from his head as quickly as it had come. The carriage man had made this trip who knows how many times? He would know where to go, even if the trail was covered.

.

.

He had just turned around when he came to a stop. In front of him sat a dog, long scruffy hair, green eyes, and a small smile on his face. Kneeling down slightly Asum spoke. "hello, boy. What are you doing out here?" he'd expect the dog to bark, maybe to even try to get him to pet him. **"I was waiting for you." **Asum felt his eyes widen, as the pelt he was using dropped into the snow. "did you just-" **"talk? Yes I did. It's not that difficult."** Suddenly an idea came to Asum. Looking around him he spoke. "alright Okan. You got me, come out." the dog shook his head. **"the other scale-child isn't here. He's back there marking a tree."** Asum nodded slowly. "soooooo…. Do all dogs talk?" the dog shook his head. **"no. just me. But I'm not really a dog, so I guess technically no dog talk." **Asum cocked his head; but shivered as a gust of wind blew past him.

.

.

Kneeling down slightly Asum picked up the pelt and dusted the snow off before wrapping it around his shoulders. "if you're not a dog what are you?" the dog seemed to shrug and sat down in the snow. **"nothing special. Just your average everyday demi-daedra."** Asum took a step backwards. "your….a daedra?" the dog shrugged again. **"only half, my master is the other half." **Asum nodded. "soooooo. Why are you here?" again the dog shrugged. "**to see you. I was curious." **Asum felt his eyes widen. "why me?" the dog flicked his ear as though bothered by an insect. **"because I so rarely get to see the scale-children. And your kind are always so nice. You're also great at scratching bellies. So much better than those cat people. But also because you are different." **Asum cocked his head curious. "different?" the dog nodded. **"yes different. You give off an unusual aura. One that I have never seen before. even from me and my master's shrine I could feel your aura. And I got curious about who was giving off the strange aura. Now I know." **Asum watched as the dog stood up and began walking towards him. **"now that I've seen you I'll take my leave. It was nice to have met you." **And before Asum's eyes the dog seemed to disappear into the swirling snow.

.

.

Slowly Asum began to make his way back to the carriage. His mind was spinning. His aura was different? Different how? And why on oblivion had a DAEDRA wanted to see him? as he neared the carriage however Asum stopped again. He couldn't help but laugh slightly. The horses pulling the carriage had been wrapped up n pelts and linen wraps making them look like snow-horses. Climbing back into the carriage Asum watched as Okan climbed up and settled down next to him. a moment later the carriage jerked and began to move again.

* * *

><p>AN:WELL FOLKS, I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I LIKE IT.<p>

.

SO EVERYONE'S FAVORITE DOG DAEDRA BARBAS WAS LOOKING FOR ASUM. WONDER WHY?

.

AND NOW WE KNOW A BUT MORE ABOUT ASUM'S AND OKAN'S PAST.

.

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

Asum looked around as the carriage came to a stop. He wasn't exactly sure what he had expected. In blackmarsh the collegium of magi was surrounded by a massive village one of the few permanent settlements. However winterhold seemed to be the exact opposite. The village that accompanied the college was minimal. Stepping off the carriage Asum shivered as another gust of wind tugged at the belt he still wore. Next to him Okan spoke. "not what you expected?" Asum shook his head. "the village is so small. I would have thought more people would be here." Okan smiled. "I thought the same thing." As the carriage began to pull away Asum began to follow Okan who trudged through the snow towards the large castle that Asum could only assume was the college.

.

.

"Several decades before there was a storm unlike anything Skyrim had ever seen before. the storm was so strong it stripped away huge sections of the cliffs that the village rested on. At one point the college was surrounded by farms. A lot of people blame the mages for the storm and since then only the jarl, and a few others stay here in the village." Asum nodded and shivered slightly. "When we get to the college I'll see if I can find you anything warmer. Those simple robes are just too thin for this kind of cold."

.

.

Walking through the 'town' Asum found himself looking up in slightly amazement as they neared the college. Walking across the stone bridge was nerve racking. The stone was ancient and felt like it could give way under his feet at once moment while at the same time high winds buffeted them every step of the way. Asum became even more nervous as they passed several sections of the bridge had actually fallen away into the ocean far below. Stepping off the bridge Asum found a small group waiting for them. a dark elf clad in fancy robes with a thalmor wizard standing next to him. as they neared the group Okan spoke. "it is good to see you again, Savos." The dark elf nodded to them. "it is good to see you to Okan. I trust your travels have been interesting."

.

.

Okan shrugged. "nothing I couldn't handle." Turning to Asum; Okan spoke. "Asum. This is Savos the arch-mage." Savos bowed his head slightly while Asum shifted nervously from one leg to the other. Okan continued. "the high elf is Arcano. He's the thalmor advisor to Savos." Asum smiled weakly to the high elf, who did not return the smile. Asum shivered again as Okan spoke. "Savos, I'd like you to meet Asum. I found him being held hostage by bandits." Savos smiled. "well then Asum would you like to come in out of the cold?" Asum nodded. "y.y.. it's very cold." Savos chuckled and led the way to a set of large wooden doors.

.

.

Stepping through the doors Asum felt the warm air rush in around him warming his cold bones. Following Savos Asum didn't even see arcano leave them until he was climbing a large spiral staircase made of stone. Passing through another smaller door Asum found himself standing in a large tower room. In front of him a small grotto had been erected; complete with glowing mage light and a good sized tree growing right out of the floor surrounded by various other plants. Following Okan Asum soon found himself standing in front of a large table. On the table sat several bits of food, steam still rose into the air. "when I felt you entering winterhold I had some food brought up. Please, eat your fill." Asum looked to Okan who smiled and nodded. "go ahead Asum." Sitting down at the table Asum began eating; enjoying his first hot meal that day.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan smiled as Savos watched Asum begin to eat. Stepping off to the side, Savos motioned for Okan to follow him. falling in line behind the dark elf Okan followed and soon found himself standing in front of a large wall scroll. Adorning the scroll was designs of a large orb with symbols on it that Okan had never seen before. "this is what we summoned you about." Okan looked at Savos. "you called me about a wall scroll?" Savos smiled. "no. we call it the eye of magnus. An initiate found it in an old ruin we were studying. It's unlike anything we've ever seen before. it emanates magic like some kind of…..battery." Okan nodded. "and you want my help guarding it while you transport it here to the college to study?" Savos nodded. "yes. this is obviously a very powerful artifact. I'm worried that the moment we remove it from the ruins every sorcerer and necromancer in the area will try to take it for their own use."

.

.

Okan nodded. "when will you do this?" Savos shrugged. "you'll set out tomorrow and meet others at the ruin. You'll spend the night in the ruins and then bring it back the next day." Okan nodded and looked in the direction of Asum. "what about Asum?" Savos shrugged. "you're welcome to bring him along." Okan shook his head firmly. "no. Asum is just a youngling. I don't want him in harm's way. Could he stay here?" Savos nodded. "of course. He's welcome to stay. If he feels like it he could even attend some of the seminars and lectures." Okan smiled. "Thank you. And I hate to ask you for anything else but…..do you have any spare robes and hoods? The robes he's wearing are just too thin. He'll freeze the next time a wind rushes past him." again Savos smiled and nodded. "Yes. I believe we can find him some simple robes and a hood for him." Okan smiled. "Thank you Savos."

.

.

Making his way back to the table Okan sat down next to Asum who was halfway through eating a cut of roasted slaughterfish. smiling at the younger argonian Okan spoke. "how's the fish?" Asum smiled his mouth full of meat. Okan chuckled. "glad you like it. Savos," Okan gestured to the dark elf who had sat down across from them and was busy pouring himself a goblet of wine. "has agreed to let you stay here while I'm out running an errand for them. he's also said if you felt like it; you could attend some of the classes here." Asum nodded. "how long will you be gone for?" Okan shrugged. "2 days. 3 tops. Now come over Savos will show us where we'll be staying." Asum nodded and stood up, but before leaving grabbed what was left of his slaughterfish and continued to eat it as they left the tower and moved through the courtyard.

.

.

As they passed the great statue Okan smiled as Asum slowed slightly to look at it. Stepping through the door Asum felt his eyes widen slightly as he found them in another tower. Just in front of them set into the floor; a massive column of blue light illuminated the tower, and allowed them to see dozens of doors leading to private rooms. "come on Okan. Yours and Asum's rooms are on the second floor. Asum'd head cocked slightly. "rooms? We're gunna be in separate rooms?" Savos looked at him for a moment. "would you prefer to be in the same room?" Asum felt his scales flush and he found that he could no longer look at the dark elf's face. It took the aged elf only a moment to realize why the young argonian was acting this way. Climbing the stairs Savos began channeling his magic shaping it into the form of a…

.

.

Opening the first door Savos swore at the top of his lungs as he barely avoided beng hit in the face by a flying book. Dozens of scamps raced around the room, pulling books from their shelves, throwing robes and other bits of clothing everywhere; and in the case of one scamp continuously jumped up and down on the bed undoing the carefully made sheets. Instantly Savos acted sending a wave of magic through the room and banishing the small imp like creatures back to oblivion. Turning he smiled somewhat sheepishly at Okan and Asum. "looks like now you will have to share a room. Sorry." Okan shrugged. "It's a tower full of mages. Accidents are bound to happen." But as Savos passed Okan the older argonian leaned in closer. "thank you." Savos smiled and lead them to another door. Pushing it open and stepping back. "this is where you'll be staying tonight. In the morning I'll have someone bring up some fresh clothes for you; aswell as a list of lectures and lessons that will be available. Goodnight."

.

.

As Savos turned to leave Asum spoke. "wait. What if those things come back." It was not Savos who responded but Okan. "then they will know the tastes of my blade." Closing the door Okan turned and smiled as he watched the young argonian wrap the sheets around his shoulders. Chuckling slightly Okan spoke. "you look like one of those traveling priests who always shows up after you needed one." Asum smiled. "wonder what that would make you?" Okan shrugged and sat down next to Asum, who leaned over to rest his head on Okan's shoulder. "Guess it makes me the person who needs help." Before Asum could respond Okan pushed him gently so his back was against the bed. Leaning over him, Okan smiled. "oh priest you must help me. I seem to have some horrible ailment." Asum grinned. "What troubles you my good son?"

.

.

Okan grinned; The youngling was enjoying this. "I seem to be having impure thoughts about a boy in the village. I want nothing more than to push him down and fuck him till neither of us can move." Again Okan grinned as he watched Asum's scales turn a slight pink. Leaning in closer Okan felt Asum shudder as Okan's warm breath whisper across the youngling's neck. "Please kind priest you must help me. Can you not feel how badly I'm suffering?" gripping Asum's wrist Okan guided it to his crotch hissing slightly as he felt Asum's fingers brush against his rapidly growing organ. "please sir. You must help me. I'm desperate."

.

.

Asum grinned and pressed him palm firmly against Okan's crotch, enticing a moan from the older argonian. A moment later their lips met, Okan's rough scarred lips meeting Asum's soft lips. Asum felt Okan shift their bodies so when they broke apart Okan was on his back with Asum over him. "please priest. I need help." Okan's cock was fully grown now, and Asum could see the tip of it trying to break free from the hide armor that confined it. Leaning back Asum moved so he was in a crouching position. Reaching forward Asum undid the small bindings that held Okan's armor to his body. as the armor fell away Asum felt his heartbeat begin to race. Hooking his thumbs around Okan's waistband, Asum felt his heart skip a beat as he slowly began to pull the garment away, releasing Okan's now throbbing organ.

.

.

Leaning forward Asum watched Okan's cock for a moment. He could literally see it throbbing with each heartbeat it would pulse growing and then shrinking back slightly. Leaning in still closer Asum let out a low breath across the head of Okan's cock. In response Okan let out a low moan. Growing slightly bolder Asum used his hands and cupped the bottom of Okan's balls listening to the moan the older argonian let out. the smell was intoxicating, a mixture of sweat and need. slowly Asum allowed his tongue to leave his mouth and run up the length of Okan's shaft. As Okan let out another moan Asum felt one of Okan's hands run through his head feathers. Growing still even bolder Asum again ran his tongue along Okan's shaft; earning him another moan. He began lapping at Okan's cock, running his tongue up the sides, making slurping sounds and enjoying the moans Okan gave him in response.

.

.

Then in one motion Asum tilted Okan's cock slightly and took the organ into his mouth. Okan let out a louder moan and Asum paused for a moment as he felt Okan grip the base of one of his horns. Slowly he began to move, bobbing his head up and down tensing and then relaxing his lips, creating various levels of tightness. He could hear Okan above him, panting and groaning. Then all at once Asum felt Okan lean forward and grab hold of both horns on either side of his head. A moment later Asum gagged and coughed slightly as Okan pushed his head down forcing him to take all of Okan's cock into his mouth. He could feel Okan's cock throb once more before it began to swell. All at once Asum felt Okan's cock erupt, sending globs of warm salty cum down his throat. As Okan released his horns Asum pulled back still coughing as more globs of cum pelted his face giving it a warm yet sticky feeling.

.

.

A second later Okan spoke. "sorry." Asum began wiping some of the cum off his face. "some warning would have been nice." In response Okan warpped his arms around Asum's waist and pulled his against his chest so he was straddling Okan's hips. Leaning forward Asum felt his eyes close out of reflex as Okan's tongue began lapping up the globs of cum that still clung to his face. As he did so Asum felt Okan's hands drift downward towards his cock. But he pushed those hands away. "Okan….i'm tired. Can we just sleep." Okan smiled. It was late and he could tell Asum really was tired and wasn't just shy. Pulling back the sheets of the bed Okan lay down and pulled Asum against his chest. They were both a sleep within minutes.

.

.

ELSEWHERE

.

.

Quaranir stopped walking as he became aware of something. Pulling out a small crystal from his pocket Quaranir frowned as he found the crystal burning bright red. Why was it doing that? It should only burn red when in the presence of an oblivion gate. And yet the moment he'd set foot into winterhold the crystal had burned.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS, THIS CHAPTER IS UP AND DONE.<p>

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS IT.

WONDER WHY QUARANIR'S CRYSTAL IS SYAING THERE IS AN OBLIVION GATE IN WINTERHOLD? ANY GUESSES?

UPDATES MIGHT SLOW SLIGHTLY WHEN THE NEW KINGDOMS OF AMALUR VIDEO-GAME COMES OUT.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCHH FOR YOUR VIEWS AND REVIEWS.


	5. Chapter 5

_Quaranir stopped walking as he became aware of something. Pulling out a small crystal from his pocket Quaranir frowned as he found the crystal burning bright red. Why was it doing that? It should only burn red when in the presence of an oblivion gate. And yet the moment he'd set foot into winterhold the crystal had burned. _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 5

.

.

Slowly Okan opened his eyes. the room was almost pitch black. The only light came from the moon which hung in the sky outside. For a moment he wasn't sure why he had woken up. But his curiosity vanished when he felt a small set of claws tug at his tail which was hanging off the bed. Shifting his head slightly Okan found that the same scamp as before was now tugging at his tail. Flicking his tail Okan watched as the scamp turned towards him. "mafta says time to go." Okan nodded and watched as again the scamp tugged at his tail. "Lizard man have funny tail." Okan smiled and watched as the scamp seemed to disolve into a puff of smoke. Yawning slightly Okan moved slowly so as not to was Asum who had his back against Okan's chest.

.

.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Okan reached down and began pulling on his underwear. But froze as he heard Asum let out a low moan and begin to shift. Okan felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt Asum grab his tail and begin sucking on the tips of it. Turning slightly Okan smiled, before gently pulling his tail free of Asum's grip, Okan turned back and continued pulling on his clothes. Moving silently Okan stood up, scribbled a quick note for Asum, made his way over to the door, pulled it open and stepped out of the room; being careful to close it silently behind him. turning around Okan felt his heart jump. He was not alone in the corridor. Okan felt anger well up inside him as the familiar form of J'zargo came into view.

.

.

Okan felt his hands clench into fists as the khajiit drew closer. "J'zargo thought he saw you at the gates today. J'zargo is happy he was right." Okan growled and curled his lips back showing the rows of sharp teeth that normally remained hidden. "you stay away from me." J'zargo stopped, and cocked his head to one side; an arrogant smirk covering his face. "and why would J'zargo do that? J'zargo remembers the fun we used to have together." Okan growled again. "yeah I remember that to. Right up until you said I seduced you every time we were caught together. I also seem to remember walking in on you when you were up to your balls in that emissary from the nearby orc stronghold." J'zargo shrugged. "J'zargo has always had a weakness for men with muscles. And no one has more muscles that an orc. and J'zargo doesn't ever remember agreeing not to sleep with other guys."

.

.

Okan ground his teeth together. It was taking a lot of self-restraint to not grab the khajiit and throw him out a window. As it was he could feel his hand slipping towards the elven dagger he kept in case of an emergency. "get out of my way J'zargo. I won't say it again." J'zargo grinned and closed the distance between them. before he could even blink Okan found himself pushed against the stonewall, while J'zargo's hand worked its ways under his armor and into his underwear. Struggling slightly Okan grabbed the khajiit by the shoulders and shoved him away roughly. J'zargo stumbled backwards tripped and fell on his butt. As he sat there on the ground Okan spoke. "you listen to me you sex crazed khajiit. It's over between us. Come near me again and I'll cut your balls off, and feed them to a troll. You stay away from me, and you stay away from Asum. Got it!"

.

.

Okan didn't even give J'zargo a chance to respond. Instead Okan took off down the corridor; leaving J'zargo sitting on the floor. Pulling open the doors to the living quarters Okan shivered as the cold air rushed over him. closing the door behind him, Okan paused only long enough t cast a clairvoyance spell. Following the glowing trail with his eyes Okan shrugged off the momentary weakness that came with depleting his magical reserves. Trudging through the snow Okan shivered again. Seeing J'zargo again had brought up old memories. Memories that should have remained buried. Leaving the village Okan soon found himself out in the forest. Off in the distance a wolf howled. But Okan continued onward, every now and then casting clairvoyance so he could be sure he was going in the right direction.

.

.

Walking along the snowy path Okan squinted as a faint glow began to appear in the distance. Speeding up slightly Okan soon found that he was not alone on the path anymore. Up in front of him twin torches burned signaling other travelers were o the same path. Breaking into a run Okan shouted so the travelers could hear him over the whistling winds. "HEY. WAIT UP!" the torches stopped moving, and turned. Okan smiled as 2 more familiar forms emerged from the snow. One figure that of a nord women and the other of a khajiit female. Both forms wore matching sets of ancient nordic armor. "Alea? Nisha?" moving into the sphere of light Okan felt his scales react with the warmth being given off by the two torches. A moment later Nisha handed him his own torch and ignited it with a small flame spell. "So nice of you to join us Okan."

.

.

Okan smiled, at Nisha. They had joined the companions at about the same time. And while Nisha had quickly risen through the ranks Okan had been perfectly happy to remain a low level member. "are there any other companion members joining us?" Nisha shook her head. "no. only you, me, and Alea here. To be honest we didn't even know you were still at the college. We thought you were already at the site." Okan shook his head. "no. I only got here yesterday." Nisha nodded. Unlike most khajiits Nisha's face was not dirt and rust colored but instead her fur was white, with black marking that made her look as though she was wearing a crown. "and what of your traveling companion? Will he not be joining us?" Okan shook his head. "no. Asum is too young and to under trained for this. I'll not put him in harm's way."

.

.

Next to him Alea nodded for a moment before speaking. "a few days ago we got a request from the local inn keeper. Seems that there were several strange noises coming from around the inn. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Okan?" Okan felt his scales, burn slightly. Rubbing his chin, Okan looked sideways at Alea. "don't know. Maybe it was those two wolf spirits some traveling pilgrims saw dry humping each other a few weeks back." The words had barely left Okan's mouth before Nisha was speaking. "Alea! You said they didn't see us!" Alea shrugged. "I said I thought; that they couldn't see us. I was wr-" but Nisha cut her off. "Torches off!" instantly Okan plunged his torch into the snow, extinguishing it. On either side of him Alea, and Nisha did the same. Kneeling down in the snow Okan felt his senses go on overdrive trying to figure out the source of Nisha's concern.

.

.

A moment later he got his answer. The ground shook under their feet and Okan was forced to cover his ears as a dragon suddenly loomed out of the snow and soared across the sky directly over them. Okan watched as the dragon flew lazily through the sky. As it did so it let out a loud roar that was still strong enough to shake the ground. Still kneeling on the ground Okan's hand slipped towards his sword hilt. If the dragon saw them they would be in for a tough fight. However if the dragon knew they were there it showed little interest. Instead the dragon continued to roar for a moment longer before flying away and vanishing into the blue and white sky. They stayed kneeling for a few more seconds before straightening up. Offering Nisha their torches okan and Alea watched as nish relit their torches before relighting her own.

.

.

As they continued onward Alea spoke. "I thought the dragonborn defeated Alduin." Nisha nodded. "he did. But from what I've heard someone else is controlling the dragons now." Okan looked at her. "who?" Nisha shook her head. "no one knows. As far as anyone can tell the dragonborn hasn't left high hrothgar since alduin was killed." Okan nodded. "seems he has decided to take up the hood of a greybeard. And meditate at the top of the throat of the world." Nisha nodded. "it's a shame really. He would have been more than welcome if he wished to join the compainions." Everyone chuckled at that.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Morning sunlight filtered through the window; casting long rays of light onto Asum's face. Yawning Asum sat up and looked around. Okan was gone, but had left a note for him. gazing at the note Asum sighed. Okan would be gone for 2 days possibly 3. What would he do in the mean time? Yawning again Asum stood up and had been about to pull on his robes when he found they were gone. Instead replaced by a pair of folded robes with a note pinned to the top.

.

.

your old robes won't keep you very warm. These will.

-Savos Aren

.

.

Setting the note down Asum picked up the robes and let them unfold so he could look at them. just by touching the fabric he could tell these robes were meant for a mage to wear. The fabric was strangely cool, yet silky, despite the fabric being a rough cut cloth. Beginning to put the robes on Asum felt a shiver run up his spine as the cloth touched his bare skin. He could feel the magical cloth's effect take hold of him. a kind of ease worked into his muscles. As though the stress and strain of his tired muscles was being removed very slowly, until it was completely gone.

.

.

As Asum tied the sash around his waist, someone knocked at the door. Opening the door, Asum was forced to look up as he found himself looking at a very tall, very disgruntled looking high elf, wearing full form thalmor robes. "who are you?" Asum could feel the coldness in the elf's voice. "I'm Asum." The elf stared at him for another moment before speaking. "you arrived with another argonian. Where is he?" Asum shrugged. "he left in the night. He'll be back later though." The elf glared at him. "a less race like your kind should not be involved in such a manner." And before Asum could respond the elf turned and began to walk away. as the elf turned the corner of the corridor Asum shouted at him. "IF WE'RE LESSER HOW COME WE'RE THE ONLY RACE THAT CAN BREATH UNDERWATER WITHOUT MAGIC!" if the elf heard him he didn't respond.

.

.

Huffing in anger Asum felt his fist clench. It was true argonians along with khajiits were considered more primitive than the other races. Even the barbaric orcs seemed to get more respect than they did. But Asum let the anger go. There was no point to hold on to it. He had just left the corridor and emerged into the central chamber when a voice spoke. "Asum…" turning Asum found himself watching as a brenton women walked briskly towards him. as she came to a stop she spoke again. "hello. My name is Mirabelle. The arch mage instructed me to show you around the college and see if you wished to attend any of the ongoing lectures." Asum smiled and nodded, falling in line behind mirabelle as she led him through the school.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan looked down over the excavation site. Barriers made out of sharpened tree trunks had been erected, and Okan could see a dozen or so archers patrolling the parameter. Next to him Okan heard Nisha speak. "hmmm. They seem to be taking this a lot more serious than we had thought." Okan nodded and watched as a nord clad in full steel plate armor left the ruins and marched towards them. "you must be the members of the companions they sent." Okan nodded; but it was Alea who spoke. "we are." The nord nodded and began to lead them into the ruin. "I have strict orders from the arch mage. No one is to take this artifact from us. Even if they claim to be doing so on the orders of the emperor himself, we are not to let them take this from us." Okan nodded. "with us here. No one will take this from us."

.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 5 IS DONE. SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT.<p>

WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?


	6. Chapter 6

_Okan looked down over the excavation site. Barriers made out of sharpened tree trunks had been erected, and Okan could see a dozen or so archers patrolling the parameter. Next to him Okan heard Nisha speak. "hmmm. They seem to be taking this a lot more serious than we had thought." Okan nodded and watched as a nord clad in full steel plate armor left the ruins and marched towards them. "you must be the members of the companions they sent." Okan nodded; but it was Alea who spoke. "we are." The nord nodded and began to lead them into the ruin. "I have strict orders from the arch mage. No one is to take this artifact from us. Even if they claim to be doing so on the orders of the emperor himself, we are not to let them take this from us." Okan nodded. "with us here. No one will take this from us." _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 6

BRANKA'S POV

.

.

Branka yawned as she slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Branka moved to get up from her bed, but found she could not move due to the large grey and brown dog that was laying across her legs. Growling slightly Branka shifted her legs and watched as the dog opened one lazy eye to look at her. How the dog was still alive she didn't know. She'd found the dog just outside the gates of whiterun; laying on the side of the road, starving and moments from death. She'd taken pity on the poor creature. She'd stopped and poured a healing potion into a wooden bowl and then soaked a slab of venison in the liquid before giving it to dog; who had sniffed it a few times before starting to eat.

.

.

She'd left not long after that. She'd explored to the west a bit and had soon found herself fighting a group of bandits who had set up camp in an old Nordic ruin. She'd killed most of them with ease. When it came to physical combat none were better at it than orcs. But then she'd found herself in real trouble; a mage had emerged from the ruins and had started hurling spells at her. she'd been overwhelmed; as the mage used his cowardly magic to steal her strength from her. she remembered how he had stood over her, laughing at her and saying how much he would look forward to ravaging her body. but as he had moved to undo his robes the dog had attacked, jumping up onto the man's chest and tearing out his throat.

.

.

They'd bonded over that. And the dog now followed her wherever she went. Not that she went very far anymore. Since alduin had been delayed she'd hardly left high hrothgar in over a year. Instead she meditated, occasionally making the pilgrimage up to speak with Paarthurnax, or along the 7000 steps to read the ancient stone tablets that dotted the climb. A few times she'd donned an old and worn travelers cloak so she could visit the bar in Ivarstead and drink her fill or mead. And seek the occasional company of a man. Growling again Branka jerked her legs and watched as the dog huffed at her annoyidly and shifted his position, releasing her legs and allowing her to move.

.

.

Shifting over Branka stood up and stretched, groaning slightly as her back popped. Unlike the other greybeards her room was private. She didn't mind this however and Arngeir had explained that female and male monks had always slept in separate sides of the monastery, so as to minimize temptation. Branka sighed and began pulling on her robes. Once done she moved and opened the door to her room. Only to find Arngeir standing on the other side, his arms folded and his face full of concern. "You've been summoned to speak with Paarthurnax." Branka was silent for a moment. "has he said why?" Arngeir shook his head. "no. only that it is vital that he speak with you the moment you awakened from sleep." Branka nodded. "Thank you brother Arngeir." Arngeir nodded. "Would….would you mind if I walked with you? I grow somewhat weary of this ancient halls. Perhaps I will follow you a bit of the way up the mountain?" Branka nodded. "if it pleases you than come."

.

.

Walking down the halls Branka couldn't help but look at the ancient stone carvings along the walls. She'd seen the carvings before; even before coming to the monastery. She'd seen the carvings in ancient dragon tombs, and on weapons that so many drauger had attacked her with. Leaving the monastery, Branka waited long enough for Arngeir to pull the robes he wore closer to his chest. Walking through the snow Branka couldn't help but marvel at the nords, and their way of life. Skyrim was hostile, freezing, and unwilling to give pity on the weak. And yet the nords had not only made this their home, but seemed to be thriving in the cold, unforgiving land. A true testament to the willpower of the nords. Standing under the ancient arch, Branka felt her skin prickle as she began her shout. "LOK-VAH-KOOR!" instantly the whipping winds, and raging snowfall vanished. Continuing forward Branka looked to Arngeir who had begun to speak.

.

.

"my bones grow weary Branka. I have walked the halls of high hrothgar for most of my life, and I have meditated and communed with the sky, every day since. I'm at peace. And when my time comes I won't fear it. I'll walk to sovrngarde with my head held high, and joy in my heart." Branka nodded. "and you won't have to constantly watch the sky." Arngeir chuckled. Opening her mouth Branka had been about to perform another shout when Arngeir touched her shoulder. "allow me sister." Branka stepped back and watched as Arngeir took a deep breath. "LOK-VAH-KOOR!" for a moment Arngeir vanished, no old man stood next to Branka. Instead Branka found herself staring at a man who's power dwarfed her own. She could feel the sky trembling with the force of his shout. His robes blew outwards away from his body, and his voice bellowed so much that she could still hear it even after the shout had ended.

.

.

Back as Arngeir closed his mouth he took a small step backwards. Leaning in Branka caught the old nord who took a moment to regain his footing. "thank you sister. I must admit, it has been a long time since I've used that shout. Perhaps I ought to practice it a bit." Branka smiled. Continuing on up the path, Branka felt her skin begin to prickle, a feeling she'd come to associate with a dragon being nearby. As they come to the final steps Arngeir stopped. "this is where I leave you sister. Paarthurnax asked for you and only you. It would be impudent of me to accompany you further." Branka nodded. And watched as Arngeir turned and began to make his way back down the mountain.

.

.

Turning around Branka walked the last few steps of the path and emerged out onto the top of the throat of the world. Her feelings had been right, Paarthurnax was not alone. At least 6 other dragons sat or circled the top of the mountain. Moving towards the blank ancient word wall, Branka could count 3 elder dragons, 2 blood dragons, and a frost dragon. As well as Paarthurnax himself who sat at the top most point of the mountain. "Dovahkiin." Branka nodded. "Paarthurnax. What's going on? Why are all these dragons here?" paarthurnax looked around the mountain top before speaking. "the dovah gather here, for they feel the most foul magic of the daedra beginning to seep into our world. Just as it did those 200 years ago."

.

.

Branka felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. She'd encountered a few daedra in her adventures. They were dangerous. And like everyone in her stronghold she'd read the dusty copy of the oblivion crisis. "what are the daedra doing?" paarthurnax shook his massive head. "we know not. But there is one dovah who would. Vulthuryol was more….curious about the other worlds than other dovahs. But in her travels she was captured and sealed away inside an ancient devise that now hangs above the ruins inside blackreach caverns. Find her and release her, and perhaps she will be able to tell us exactly what is happening." Branka nodded. She knew of blackreach caverns; even if she'd never been there before.

.

.

She could feel the eyes of the other dragons on her as she stepped through the snow, and moved down the mountain, shouting away the weather when it was needed.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan scanned the room he was in. dozens of tents had been erected, some were simple sticks holding up tarps, while others were complicated and even had sections for people to be separate in. Tolfdir had greeted them just inside the ruin's entrance. He'd explained what the plan was and how they were going to handle moving the moving of the eye of magnus. They eye itself seemed to be easy enough to move; Tolfdir had demonstrated by simply pushing on the floating orb. They would wait until the weather cleared up. Then they would push the eye through the ruins and out to a cart that would be waiting just outside the ruin entrance. But this would cause a problem. Tolfdir had shown them hallways and rooms lined with sarcophaguses. Each on no doubt holding a sleeping draugur that would wake and attack them the moment they tried to remove the eye from its holding room.

.

.

Okan had seen mages moving through the halls, casting runes onto the sarcophagus lids, so that when they opened the draugur inside would be caught in the blasts. Then it was up to Okan and the rest of the warriors here to clean out any remaining dragur who survived their blasts. Only then would THEY begin to move the eye up and out of the ruin. Sighing Okan rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't like the plan. There were too many unknowns. What if there were more draugur than they could handle? What if there were traps to prevent the eye from leaving the ruins? There were simply too many possibilities for things to go wrong. But they had no choice. All they could do, was follow the plan and hope for the best. Absentmindedly he wondered how Asum was doing. He felt bad for having snuck away from the youngling. But Okan was pulled from his thoughts by someone calling his name. turning around Okan felt his eyes widen.

.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS THIS CHAPTER IS UP AND DONE. HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT.<p>

.

SO NOW THE DRAGONBORN IS GETTING INVOLVDED?

AND I WONDER WHAT THE DAEDRA ARE UP TO?

WONDER WHAT OKAN SEES?

.

OK SO I KNOW IN SKYRIM ALL DRAGONS ARE MALE BUT I FELT LIKE THERE NEEDED TO BE A FEMALE DRAGON.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sighing Okan rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't like the plan. There were too many unknowns. What if there were more draugur than they could handle? What if there were traps to prevent the eye from leaving the ruins? There were simply too many possibilities for things to go wrong. But they had no choice. All they could do, was follow the plan and hope for the best. Absentmindedly he wondered how Asum was doing. He felt bad for having snuck away from the youngling. But Okan was pulled from his thoughts by someone calling his name. turning around Okan felt his eyes widen. _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 7

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum felt his scales prickle slightly as he entered the main hall of the college. Across the room he could see a group of students listening as a teacher; a dark elf, spoke. Moving a little closer Asum moved so he could hear what the teacher was saying. "Creating wards is a simple feat. To create a ward a mage must create a wall of magic in their mind. Focus on the wall, picture it strong and unyielding. Then focus your magicka and allow it to flow from your body and into the ward. You there argonian would you come and help me demonstrate?" Asum felt his heart jump as the teacher looked at him. perhaps he meant another argonian? One standing behind him perhaps? Turning slightly Asum felt his heart sink, he was the only argonian in the hall. "It's alright. I won't use a full power spell on you. Come now, it'll be easy."

.

.

Sighing Asum found himself resigned to help. Stepping forward Asum stood in front of the mage, who smiled at him. "now focus your magic, mold it into the form of a wall and project it out through your hands. Like this…" Asum watched as the teacher took a breath for a moment before thrusting both hands out in front of him. the air shimmered around his hands and Asum watched as the magic dissipated into the air. "are you ready?" Asum didn't respond. His throat was to dry. "focus your magic." Asum did as he was told, forming the image of a wall in his mind. As he did so he felt the palm of his hands begin to tingle. "Now allow your magic to flow from you, and into the area in front of your hands."

.

.

Doing as he was told Asum felt the palms of his hands go numb for a moment. Opening his eyes, Asum felt his heartbeat increase as for a fraction of a second the air in front of his hands was shimmering like when light reflected off water. But even before the teacher could cast a spell the Asum felt his muscles weaken and his spell faltered, vanishing a moment later. A small buzz of laughter ran through the hall as the students snickered and laughed at his feeble spell. Asum felt his scales burn red with embarrassment. But the teacher's voice cut through the laughter like a dagger. "ENOUGH. All of you begin practicing creating wards." Asum watched as the students turned and began practicing amongst themselves. A moment later Asum flinched slightly as he felt the teacher put his hand on his shoulder.

.

.

"don't feel bad. Wards are complicated even for adept mages. May I show you a trick to help you cast them." Asum nodded his scales still burning. "hold out your hand." Asum did as he was told and watched as the teacher pulled out a small piece of charcoal. Turning Asum's hand over the teacher continued to speak. "my name is Drevis by the way. When I was learning how to cast wards my master would tell me to focus on a single part of my hand and build my magic up in that one spot." Letting go of Asum's hand Drevis smiled as Asum starred at the palm of his hand, on which drevis had drawn a symbol. Narrowing his eyes Asum found that he recognized the symbol as the symbol for the restoration school of magic. "focus your magic into this single part of your hand before you allow it to flow from your body. ok?"

.

.

Asum nodded and watched as drevis walked away and then turned to face him. "now gather up your magic and focus it into the symbol on your hand." Doing as he was told Asum felt his scales begin to prickle slightly. "now, release the magic from that single point and allow it to form a shield in front of you." Closing his eyes Asum took a deep breath Asum mentally tried to shape his magic into a shield shape. He watched with his mind's eye as the glowing blue energy twisted and writhed, into his desired shape. Opening his eyes Asum felt his heart jolt as he found the air in front of him was shimmering as it had for drevis. A moment later though he staggered as twin fireballs struck his ward, their flames expanding over the surface of his ward before dying down.

.

.

Asum felt his body begin to weaken and the ward lasted only a moment longer before vanishing with a soft, flutter sound like those of feathers. Across from him drevis spoke. "you see. You can do it." Asum nodded but felt his legs begin to shake. Staggering back slightly Asum felt his back hit one of the large pillars that lined the room. Sinking down, Asum felt his butt touch the cold stone floor. A moment later drevis knelt down next to him and offered him a small police of liquid. "drink this. It'll help. You've used up all your magic for the time being. You'll need to rest for a bit until you're magic has regenerated." Asum nodded. "thanks. I think it might be a while though." Drevis nodded and began to dig around in one of the pockets of his robe. Gulping down the potion Asum coughed slightly as he felt the strange liquid burn his throat and make his scales tingle. Setting the bottle down Asum felt drevis offer him something.

.

.

Looking at the dark elf Asum found drevis was offering him an amulet. "the robes you're wearing will help your magic regenerate a bit faster. This amulet of Akatosh will help it regen even faster." Asum smiled and accepted the amulet noting how warm it felt as he put it on and allowed it to rest against his neck. "I'll give this back to you before I leave." But drevis shook his head. "don't bother. I don't need it anymore. And you can get more use out of it than me." Asum nodded and rested his head against the pillar. He was already starting to feel better. "I have to observe the other students will you be ok?" Asum nodded. Drevis smiled. "keep practicing. Your wards show promise. Nodding again, Asum watched as drevis stood up and began moving amongst the students. Correcting some and complimenting others.

.

.

"he's just trying to make you feel better." Turning his head Asum found that a khajiit was leaning against the same pillar he was. "what?" the khajiit chuckled. "he's not gunna come out and say that you have no skill as a mage." Asum felt his scales prickle. "truth is your spell work is sloppy, and your magicka drains way to quickly and you lack even the most basic control over what little magicka you have." Asum felt a low growl begin to build in his throat. "maybe but I'm willing to learn, and improve." The khajiit laughed. "magic is not something you get better at. You're either born with talent or you're not. You have no talent. You should give up now before you make a fool out of yourself." Asum had been about to speak when the khajiit simply walked away leaving him sitting on the cold ground.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan slowly moved down the ancient hallways. He was following someone; someone who should have been dead. In a daze he turned the corner and found that the person he was chasing had stopped running and was now standing in the hallways his back facing Okan who had come to a stop. "D.…what….what are-" but Okan stopped speaking as the argonian form slowly turned to face him. the pale face stared at him, it's eyes sunken back. "Okan…" Okan felt a chill run up his spine. The voice was exactly as he had remembered it. "Okan…" the figure of Demus took a step towards him, his hands going to his abdomen. "Okan…..why?" Okan took a step back as a feeling of dread began to settle in his stomach."Okan…..why did you do it?" Okan felt his eyes widen in horror as demus lowered his hands revealing the ebony dagger in his stomach.

.

.

"why did you kill me?" Okan felt his blood freeze in his veins as the area around the dagger began to turn red. "why did you kill me Okan? Why?" slamming his eyes shut Okan shook his head. "no. I didn't kill you. I didn't-"but demus took another step towards him. "you killed me Okan!" Okan felt adrenaline surge into his body as he watched demus not only take another step towards him while at the same time bringing his hand back up to the dagger that was sticking out of his chest. Okan flinched and took a step back as the demus pulled the dagger out of his chest with a soft 'splic' sound. "you killed me Okan. NOW I'LL KILL YOU!' demus lunged at him and Okan did the only thing he could think of. Dropping back slightly Okan's hand drifted towards the orcish dagger that was strapped to his belt.

.

.

Whipping the dagger out Okan shifted to the left and brought his dagger to throat level. But he could not watch, could not watch for the second time as he killed demus. So even as he moved his eyes were shut. Unwilling to see what he was doing. But no kill came. No feeling of flesh on his blade, no feeling of blood on his hands, no sound of a dying breath. Instead a feeling of cold settled inside Okan's body. opening his eyes Okan felt his eyes widen as he found that he was once again the only one in the corridor. However unlike before frost and ice crystals now clung to every surface in the corridor. Spinning around Okan did a once over of the now deserted corridor. Demus had vanished and now he stood alone, surrounded by ice and frost. Sheathing the dagger Okan slowly left the corridor and made his way back to the main chamber; and the others.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum gasped for breath, his scales were coated in sweat, his muscles felt like they were made of jelly, and his head felt like it was a chew toy for a giant. But in front of him, a flaming familiar stood watching him. but a moment later Asum felt the last of his magic ebb away and the familiar vanished; leaving him feeling only marginally better. Gasping for breath Asum felt a pang of smugness as he watched the khajiit who had taunted him. it had become a kind of unspoken competition. Every spell they were shown they would compete, and when one of them would successfully cast the spell they would glare at the other in smug triumph. So far the khajiit was winning; no surprise considering Asum had no formal training in magic. But the last few spells had seemed to throw the khajiit from his high horse. Even now from across the room Asum could see the signs of magical fatigue. The same feelings he was suffering from.

.

.

"aright class that's enough for today. Please gather all your materials and leave the hall in an orderly fashion. Afternoon classes will resume in 2 hours." Asum gripped the pillar and slowly staggered to his feet. Leaning against the pillar for a moment longer Asum waited until his legs were no longer shaking before leaving the hall and following the group of students out into the courtyard. But it was here that he stopped. All around him the wind wiped, the snow fell from the sky. And yet through all that he could hear it. Someone speaking, whispering to him. and yet no one stood near him.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 7 IS UP AND DONE.<p>

WONDER WHO IS SPEAKING TO ASUM?

IS OKAN REALLY A MURDERER?

READ MORE TO FINE OUT.

HOPING TO GET SOME MORE REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE.


	8. Chapter 8

All around him the wind wiped, the snow fell from the sky. And yet through all that he could hear it. Someone speaking, whispering to him. and yet no one stood near him.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

KURA'S POV

.

.

Kura couldn't help but like this assignment. Often time when someone employed the dark brotherhood it was for political assassinations or because 1 feudal family had done something to upset another. However this assignment was simple. So simple in fact she'd bent the rules a little for their patron. Creeping through the cave kura paused as she came in sight of the exit to the cave. Reaching up behind her kura pulled out her trusty daedric bow and slung and ebony arrow into it, before continuing forward. No this contract was simple, a group of khajiit immigrants new to Skyrim had arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. They had been supposed to meet up with the traveling caravans. Instead the forsworn had attack them and killed several of the khajiits. The heads of the caravans had performed the black sacrament and had asked for revenge. She was to find the group of forsworn that had attacked the khajiits and leave none alive.

.

.

Exiting the cave kura hugged the side of the cliff as she snuck along. But as she neared a corner of the cliff she felt her nostrils flare. Fire, brimstone, burning flesh. Turning the corner kura felt her bowstring go slack as she looked out what should have been the foresworn encampment. Except that there was no encampment left. Large plumes of smoke billowed up into the sky, small fires lapped at the remains of the camp. All around the camp bodies lay strewed about; left where they had fallen. Moving through the camp Kura kept her bow at the ready, it could be a trick, and yet as she continued through the camp, she found no other living soul. She had just come out into a clearing however when groaning and hissing met her ears. "who walks near?" turning towards the voice Kura felt her eyes widen as the sight of a burnt and half dead hagraven met her gaze.

.

.

"they attack us. We did nothing, no provocation, no warning, no reason. And yet they came from fire, they attacked, they burned, they destroyed, they killed everyone." Kneeling down Kura readied her bow. "who…who attacked you." _'casue they just cost me my contract.'_ "your voice…unfamiliar. I can feel it in your voice…assassin." Kura smiled. "yeah. I'm an assassin. But I'm curious who attacked your camp?" the hagraven shook her head. "they came from fire. And when they killed everything, they retreated back into their fire." Kura nodded. "well…sucks to be you." Releasing the arrow Kura watched as the arrow buried itself in the hagraven's neck, and finishing her off. Straightening up, Kura focused her magic into her eyes and the familiar feeling of a detect life spell. Nothing….. well not nothing there were a few wolves at the edge of the camp, but no other living person. Her contract was over. Turning away Kura headed back in the direction of the khajiit caravan who had hired her.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan gripped his elven greatsword tightly. Across from him he could see the draugur death lord glaring it him. the eyes had long since decayed from their sockets but there could be no mistaking the look he was getting. The draugur was going to kill him, and considering the undead corps was wielding an ebony greatsword Okan had no doubt it would not be an easy enemy. Lowering his blade, Okan grinned as he drug the tip of the elven blade against the floor of the tomb, causing a loud scrapping sound to echo off the walls. Okan narrowed his eyes as he watched the draugur began to attack. Charging forward Okan brought his sword up and caught the draugur's attack, causing a shower of sparks to erupt from their connected blades. Planting his feet Okan pushed back against the draugur, who stumbled back and off balance. Pressing his attack Okan dropped low a swung his blade towards the draugur's waist.

.

.

But the draugur proved to be too fast and deflected the attack. Moving away from the draugur Okan allowed his blade to dip down slightly. When fighting with greatswords you couldn't use normal sword techniques. It was less like using a sword and more like using a club that had a sharpened edge. Crouching down slightly Okan charged the draugur, and at the last moment spun his whole body around and slammed his blade into the side of the draugur's armor. The draugur staggered, again off balance. Brining his blade back above his head Okan swung the massive blade straight down trying to cleave the draugur in half. However again the draugur dodged the attack and moved to launch its own. Letting go of his blade Okan was forced to leap away from the draugur as the blade crashing down where he had been only seconds before.

.

.

Rolling to his feet, Okan brought his fists up ready to do his best to fight off the draugur till he could get his sword back. The draugur however seemed to be very against him getting his blade back. The attacks came fast, each one coming closer and closer to his skin. As his back hit the wall Okan cursed the gods in his head. Lunging forward Okan used all his strength and grabbed the draugur's wrists. Okan felt his muscles strain against the draugur's unfeeling body. for a moment they both struggled neither one able to gain the upper hand. Okan's eyes widened as he watched the draugur's mouth open. Letting go of the draugur's wrists Okan, leapt backwards as the draugur let loose a shout. "RO-DAH!" the air itself seemed to grab at him. Okan found himself lifted momentarily off the ground; just long enough for him to be knocked off balance. Stumbling backwards Okan ducked a vicious swing by the draugur who let out a roar of anger and swung again.

.

.

Behind the draugur Okan could make out the form of his greatsword still stuck in the ground, just waiting to be retrieved. Okan watched as the draugur raised the blade above his head for a final attack. Lunging forward Okan hit the draugur in the chest, causing it to stumble backwards. Using this moment, Okan pulled his feet off the ground and pulled himself into a kind of hug against the draugur's cold ancient armor. The draugur went down crashing to the ground, it's sword going rolling away into the darkness of the room. Wresting with the draugur, Okan managed to sit upright so he was straddling the draugur's chest. His fists began to ache as he repeatedly struck the draugur in the face and neck. The skin may have been old but the bones had yet to full decompose.

.

.

"RO-DAH!" Okan grinned as his plan fell into place. Again the air grabbed at him, and this time it lifted him off the draugur and pushed him to his feet. Turning around Okan made a mad dash for his sword and grinned as he felt his fingers wrap around the hilt of the sword. Pulling Okan grinned even wider as the blade came free from the floor. Spinning around Okan couldn't help but wonder if the draugur was reading his mind. It had followed him, and now stood just within his greatsword's reach, with now ebony greatsword to defend itself with. Charging forward Okan let out a small battle cry as he jammed the blade forward and into the draugur's chest. No sooner had he felt the blade penetrate the armor than his changed the angle of the blade and lifted the draugur off it's feet imbapling it on his sword for a moment, before bringing the blade back down and allowing the draugur to fall off it now completely dead.

.

.

Pausing for a moment Okan gasped fro breath, with the battle over he now felt suddenly drained of energy. But he had no time to rest, he had to find the others and help them remove the eye of magnus from the ruins. Heading for the exit Okan staying in the room just long enough to grab the ebony blade and attach it to the same harness as his elven greatsword. He could see this blade for a good amount of money if he made it back. Leaving the room Okan couldn't help but feel on edge. Things had been going fine at first, the runes had done their job and most of the draugur had been killed when their sarcophagi had opened. But the eye had other defenses, one they couldn't have known about. They had barely pulled it from the when they had found that the ruins were rearranging themselves, creating new passages where there had been none before; while at the same time making other passages vanish all together.

.

.

Grumbling slightly Okan stopped in the middle of the passageway. In front of him, 5 other passageways started. Closing his eyes Okan allowed his mind to stretch out. he could smell decay from 2 of the tunnels so he would not take them. one of them had the stinging smell of lamp oil, probably a trap, one of them had no smell what so ever, and the last one….okan's eyes flashed open and the smell of khajiit blood met his nostrils. Charging down the hallway Okan brought his sword up ready to do battle. It was a good thing he did, because a moment later he emerged into a room in the middle of a full scale battle. Spinning his body around Okan sliced clean through a draugur cleaving him in half. Slowing down slightly Okan took in the battle, Nisha was kneeling down blood staining the fur on her arm. Alea was standing in front of Nisha, twin skyforge daggers drawn. In front of them 3 draugur stood each with their ancient blade drawn and ready to attack.

.

.

Spinning his blade Okan watched as one of the draugur's head slipped right off it's shoulders. As the draugur turned Okan ducked a swing of its sword and smiled as he watched Alea jam one of her daggers into the draugur's back while reaching around with the other and slitting the draugur's throat. The final draugur was killed by Nisha who managed to use her good arm and set the undead corps's skin ablaze with a fireball spell. Kneeling down Okan gripped nish'a good shoulder and pulled her up to her feet. "You ok Nisha?" Nisha nodded, but winced. "I'll be ok. Alea can you.." but Nisha didn't even need to finish her sentence before Alea was dabbing at her injuries with a cloth soaked in a health potion. Bandaging up the slowly healing wounds Alea spoke to Okan as she worked. "What happened? We saw you get sucked through the floor. What happened after that?" Okan shook his head.

.

.

"I wandered around for a bit, ran into a draugur deathlord; killed him and found you." Nisha laughed. "You're such a smart ass." Okan grinned. "That some kind of gay joke?" Alea cleared her throat. "If you two aren't too busy we need to get out of here. Okan can you help Nisha walk, while I go on a head and try to find the others?" Okan nodded and helped Nisha to her feet. Moving down the hallway Okan couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. The feeling was so strong that several times he stopped and turned just so he could be sure no one was behind them. "you can feel it too?" Okan nodded. Nisha shivered slightly. "the angry eyes of the spirits are upon us. We should not be here." Okan shrugged. "not sure about that. But let's get out of here anyways."

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS THAT'S CHAPTER 8. HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT.<p>

SO WHAT KIND OF ENEMY DO WE KNOW THAT COMES FROM FIRE? AND IS STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL AN ENTIRE FORSWORN ENCAMPMENT?

REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE DESPERATELY WANTED.


	9. Chapter 9

"_I wandered around for a bit, ran into a draugur deathlord; killed him and found you. Nisha laughed. "You're such a smart ass." Okan grinned. "That some kind of gay joke?" Alea cleared her throat. "If you two aren't too busy we need to get out of here. Okan can you help Nisha walk, while I go on a head and try to find the others?" Okan nodded and helped Nisha to her feet. Moving down the hallway Okan couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. The feeling was so strong that several times he stopped and turned just so he could be sure no one was behind them. "you can feel it too?" Okan nodded. Nisha shivered slightly. "the angry eyes of the spirits are upon us. We should not be here." Okan shrugged. "not sure about that. But let's get out of here anyways." _

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

.

Okan ran his finger over the tip of his greatsword's blade. Things were not going well. When they had first started moving the eye out of the ruins they had started with maybe 60 warriors, and a group of 9 orcs to pull the eye through the ruins. When they had started to move the eye the ruins had shifted and come alive breaking them up and separating them. since Okan Nisha and Alea had found their way back to the group they had found that only 20 of the 60 warriors had found their way back, and only 3 orcs were left from the original 9. Sighing Okan stood up and spoke. "we can't just keep sitting here; waiting. We need to get out of here and get the eye to the college." Across from his a darkelf spoke. "we're not going anywhere. We've still got friends in here. We're not leaving until they find us." Okan shook his head. "we haven't seen any sign of life for an hour. I don't think they're coming." The darkelf didn't speak but Okan watched as he became a bit paler.

.

.

"Okan is right. We need to get out of here. The longer we sit here the longer the draugur have to fortify and dig into their positions." Okan smiled to Alea as she unslung her bow and jerked her head down one of the passages in front of them. "I can smell fresh air coming from this passage. If we follow it we should find a way out." another warrior spoke. "how can you smell fresh air? You're no khajiit." Okan saw Alea bite her lip. Of course Okan knew how laea could smell the air, she was using her werewolf senses. But if she actually said that it would cause a panic among the group and no doubt they would try and attack her. but to Alea's credit she came up with a lie before Okan could speak. "I'm a member of the champions, my job is to go into caves and fight whatever is living in them. I know my way around them. now are you coming or not?" Okan grinned and took a step forward. "let's go." Turning Okan watched as the orcs pulling the eye looked at each other before gripping the large ropes and began to pull the large floating orb.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

He was standing in front of a large set of stairs. Blinking Asum looked around. He was standing in front of some kind of temple, in front of him hundreds of steps led upwards and into the temple. But Asum's eyes widened as he looked up expecting to see the sky. Instead he found himself staring at a large piece of rock almost as large as a castle floating in mid air, simply hovering above him; held back by some unseen magic. Turning back towards the temple Asum found his body moved on its own, walking up the steps and towards the temple entrance. As he came to top of the stair he found himself flanked by a set of guards. As he stepped towards the door to the temple the guards moved and blocked his path; while one of them spoke. "you're not permitted in here. Leave." And before Asum could respond he felt on the guards grab him and push him backwards sending him crashing down the steps he had just walked up.

.

.

REALITY

.

.

Asum sat bolt upright his scales were drenched in sweat hit heart was pounding and his body was tense as though ready to fight for his life. As his heart rate began to return to normal Asum felt his scales itch. The dream had been so real; but what could it have meant? Breathing deeply Asum shifted so his legs were hanging off the bed. Putting his head in his hands Asum tried to focus on the dream and what it could have possibly meant. And yet when he tried to picture the dream he found himself unable to do so. As though the details had been blurred, and he could not remember the dream exactly. But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door to his room. "yes?" a moment later the door opened and a darkelf poked her head into his room. "the arch mage wanted me to tell you that there is another class starting; if you'd like to sit in on it you may." Asum smiled and nodded. As the elf closed the door behind her Asum slowly stood up and began to pull the robes he had been given back on. Even as he moved his could feel his muscles ach slightly. He'd never done much magic before, in fact if he thought about it he had probably done more magic this morning than he had one for most of his life. Wizards were not a common thing in blackmarsh. Many viewed magic as nothing more than trickery. Something for people who were too weak to fight.

.

.

Pulling on the amulet he had been given Asum shivered as he felt the robe's and amulet's magic effects combine. Leaving his room Asum made his way out of the tower and back to the main hall where sure enough the students for the next class were beginning to congregate. Asum narrwed his eyes as he found the khajiit from before was also there. As he neared the group the khajiit spoke to him. "Thought you'd sit this one out. you know leave this to the real sorcerers." Asum growled but was saved from a response when the teacher of the class; a female high elf with twin ponytails cleared her throat. "everyone shut up and pay attention." As the class fell silent Asum watched as the elf began to pace in front of them. "Magic has many uses. It can heal, alter, even summon and conjure. But my art is older than that. My art is in fact the oldest form of magic there is. My art is using magic to cause harm." And before the class the elf held out her hand. Asum's eyes widened as from the elf's palm a whirlwind of frozen air erupted.

.

.

Asum watched as the hurricane of ice raced forward leaving a trail of ice on the ground and walls, before vanishing into a puff of steam. As the ice hurricane vanished the elf began to speak again. "don't think you can do destruction magic like you use other magic. You can't just cast the spell and expect it to work. You have to want it. You have to want to cause pain; the person on the other side. You have to want them to feel your fury as they burn Alice. You have to want them to feel your power as their heart exploded in their chest from your lightning, to feel completely alone as they slowly freeze to death. Now I want each of you to move so you're 5 arm lengths apart from each other." Asum did as he was told his eyes narrowing slightly as he found the khajiit was next to him. Asum watched as the khajiit gave him a fast sneer. Asum felt the feathers on his head prickle and raise slightly as he let out a low hiss. He really didn't like this khajiit. "now, any mage can use all the elements. But most mages specialize in a single element; be it fire, ice, of lightning. For your first lessons we'll be figuring out what your main element is." Asum shivered; he wasn't sure how he felt about this lesson.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan groaned as he felt the cold air of the outside world lick at his scales. If it was possible the mission had gone from bad to worse. they had lost 3 more warriors even as they fought through the ruins as s group. On top of that they were moving slower not only because they had lost an orc, but because they were all tired. But they couldn't rest; the world outside the ruins could be just as if not more dangerous to them. Okan paused along with the other warriors so as to pull an animal pelt from his bag and wrap it around his chest and arms before turning as watching the 2 remaining orcs pull the hovering eye up and out of the cavern. As the eye floated though the door Okan felt his spine again shiver. Turning he surveyed the cliffs and snow banks around them. he could not shake the feeling they were being watched. But he had no time to investigate this feeling. He had to keep his mind focused. Turning back towards the eye Okan spoke. "everyone take a moment to collect yourselves and relax; down fatigue potions if you have them. we head out in 2 minutes."

.

.

Okan had been about to turn back away when a nord warrior stood up and spoke to him. "who put you in charge lizard?" Okan growled and lifted the front of his lips revealing rows of pointed razor sharp teeth. For added affect he flared his head feathers making them stand on edge. "I didn't see you stepping up back in the ruins nord boy. I'm leading because no one else is. Plus I'm a member of the companions." Okan felt Nisha and Alea move so they stood behind him. a moment later Okan felt Nisha's hand touch his shoulder as she spoke. "I can vouch for Okan. He's more than qualified to lead this group." The nord narrowed his eyes but did not speak again. As the group began to relax Okan turned to Nisha. "thanks." Nisha shrugged. "no problem." Kneeling down in the snow Okan closed his eyes and allowed his mind to stretch out. he'd learned long ago that a tense mind could be just as dangerous as a drunk mind. He needed to relax, needed to calm down so his brain was not thinking every shadow was an enemy. However 2 minutes went by in a flash and soon Okan was standing back up. "ok. Let's go."

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum shivered as he pulled the robes he was wearing closer to his chest. The lesson had not gone well. No matter how hard he had tried he'd been unable to cast anything other than simple ice and lightning spells. While the khajiit was able to cast journeyman level spells with ease. Gnashing his teeth together Asum tried to let go of his anger. But no matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't. it boiled inside him like some kind of angry stew. He had been halfway through the main courtyard when he heard it; the whispers in the back of his head. Whipping around Asum growled, the feathers on his head standing up in anger. He expected to see the khajiit again, or perhaps some other sorcerer. But he found himself alone in the courtyard. And yet the whispers kept coming. So faint that he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but loud enough to distract him. pushing hi hands against his ears Asum tried to ignore the whispers but found it impossible. Clamping his eyes shut Asum tried to focus on other things. Tried to focus on the cold surrounding him, tried to focus on his anger at the stupid khajiit, tried to focus on his desire for Okan to return. And yet nothing worked, he could still hear the whispering in the back of his mind.

.

.

Asum's eyes snapped open as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "**SHUT UP!**" the only response he got was the echo of his own shout. Perhaps all the recent magic he had used was playing tricks with his mind. Yes that must have been it. All he needed was to sleep. Turning towards the dorms Asum made his way to the tower, up the stairs and into his room where he stripped down and crawled into bed. He was alseep within moments.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan's eyes narrowed he could see the group up ahead. Slowing his walk Okan leaned in and spoke to Alea. "you and Nisha hang back. If things get ugly fire as many arrows as you can. Ok?" Alea nodded and seemed to vanish into the slow flurries.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Slowly Asum sat up. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him. opening his eyes Asum blinked several times before yawning. As he did so however he found the source of the thing that had woke him up. Asum felt the sleep vanish from his body as his eyes fell upon a glowing trailing that was leading out of his room.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 9 IS DONE AND UP.<p>

.

SO WHO IS THE GROUP THAT OKAN IS ABOUT TO MEET? ARE THEY FRIENDS OR FOES?

AND WHERE IS THE GLOWING TRAIL TRYING TO LEAD ASUM?

.

HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AND I HOPE TO GET A FEW COMMENTS ON THIS.


	10. Chapter 10

_Slowly Asum sat up. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him. opening his eyes Asum blinked several times before yawning. As he did so however he found the source of the thing that had woke him up. Asum felt the sleep vanish from his body as his eyes fell upon a glowing trailing that was leading out of his room. _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 10

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan could feel the eyes of the group upon his back and he moved on without them. the group had come to a stop and he had decided to go forward and speak with the mystery group that was standing in their path. However as he neared the group he felt his skin begin to prickle, and a lifetime of delving into dungeons and caves had taught him that the feeling he was getting meant magic was at work. As Okan neared the group he allowed his hand to drift upwards towards the hilt of his greatsword. He could see them now, Okan narrowed his eyes and let out a low threatening his that was caught by the wind and carried forward towards the thalmor troops that stood in front of him. as he moved even closer a thalmor wizards stepped forwards and bowed.

.

.

"greetings argonian." Okan was silent for a moment as he looked the high elf up and down. For the most part he was covered in the standard hooded thalmor robes. However one of his eyes was white, meaning he was partially blind. Okan mentally noted a scar that covered the elf's lips. "greetings thalmor. What are you doing here?" even as he spoke he could feel movement behind him. but he felt no fear, for he knew who was moving. He'd told Alea and Nisha to flank him on either side and if he got Ino trouble to shoot off as many arrows as they could. The elf smiled. "the archmage sent us to assist you in bringing the artifact to the college." Okan nodded. "alright. But before we join groups I have one question for you. What is the artifact called?" the elf's smile faltered. "what? I don't understand your question." Okan's grip on his weapon hilt tightened.

.

.

"If the archmage sent you he would have told you everything he knew about the artifact. That would include it's name. now I'm asking you. What is the artifact called?" the elf's smile drooped slightly. "we dont have time for this argonian. We must get the artifact to the college." Okan let out another threatening hiss. "you're lying. The Savos didn't send you." For a moment no one spoke or moved. Okan's eyes quickly scanned the group behind the thalmor wizard. At least a dozen thalmor soldiers stood clad in gilded or light elven armor. On a few of them Okan recognized the familiar sheen of some kind of enchantment. This time when the thalmor spoke all politeness had vanished from his voice. "stand aside lizard. By order of the high inquisitor we're confiscating this artifact in the name of the Aldmeri Dominion." Okan shook his head. "back off thalmor. We have orders to kill anyone who tries to take the artifact from us." No one moved. Then all at once chaos erupted around Okan. Okan watched as the thalmor wizard he had been talking too reached out towards him with one hand. dropping into a crouch Okan spun around while at the same time unslinging his elven greatsword. Using the sword as a kind of bat to knock the bolts of lightning away from his body.

.

.

He flinched slightly as he felt the elf's lightning spell strike his sword. But he ignored the burning feeling that was crawling through his body. he'd much rather the bolts hit his sword and give him a good shock, rather than strike his body and kill him instantly. Completing his spin Okan swung at the wizard with his sword, and let out an angry hiss as his blade struck the snow. Somewhere above him and to the right Okan felt an arrow whiz past his head and strike an armored elf in the fabric covered shoulder joint. He could hear them now the group behind him charging up the hill towards the thalmor. Lunging forward Okan brought his sword up and slashed again at the thalmor who ducked the attack and pulled out his own elven dagger. Circling each other in the snow Okan forced himself to focus only on this battle. He couldn't afford to worry about the others, and how their fights were going. The thalmor was weaving his dagger from side to side in a way similar to a snake. Then all at once he lunged forward. Okan was forced to release part of his grip on his own sword or risk having his arm slashed. Ducking and dodging Okan began to mentally track the elf's attacks.

.

.

Flitting backwards Okan planted the blade of his greatsword in the ground. Planting both hands on the tip of the hilt Okan lifted his feet off the ground and struck out, at the elf; who he caught in the chest and caused him to stumble backwards. As his feet touched the ground again Okan charged forward and hand been about to punch the high elf when the high elf acted. Forcing Okan to duck and retreat as twin gouts of flames, and ice flowed through the air and right to where he had been. Retreating still further back Okan grabbed the hilt of his sword and wrenched it free from the ground; before spinning it around and planting it back into the ground in front of him, creating a kind of makeshift shield to deflect the gouts of fire and ice. As the gouts died down Okan again wrench his blade free from the ground and lunged at the elf who was beginning to feel the effects of his magical spells. He was less than a foot from the elf when his attack went wrong.

.

.

In mid air Okan watched as the elf brought both of his hands in front of his chest, and spoke an incantation that became garbled in the wind and snow. Lightning arcked from the elfs hands, wound itself around each other and struck Okan directly in the center of his chest. Pain erupted through Okan's body. his muscles instantly contracted, forcing the oxygen from his lungs as he screamed. He hit the snow hard, his body spasming against his will. As the lighting died down, Okan swallowed a large glob of saliva that had congealed in his mouth. As the glob moved down his throat he felt it sting and burn. Shakily Okan got to his feet. Across the snow Okan could see that the elf was laughing at him; mocking him at how weak and inferior his race was compared to the high elves. Using his sword like a crutch Okan pused himself to his feet.

.

.

Even as he stood there his vision changed from blurry to clear, and back to blurry. He could feel his muscles aching; the lightning had done a lot of damage to him. more than he had thought. Trying to lift his sword Okan found that the muscles in his arms were n longer working. But even as he stood there trying to will his body to move Okan felt something colder than ice plunge into his chest. Staggering backwards Okan felt his grip on his sword break. Looking down Okan blinked slowly as he found the high elf had sunk his dagger up to the hilt inside his chest. Even as he staggered back Okan gasped as he felt the cold dagger leave his chest, only to have the high elf jam the dagger back in, sending another lance of pain through his body. Staggering backwards again Okan felt his legs weaken until he was forced to his knees. His breathing was coming in gasps. Slowly he found himself looking around at the battles beyond his. Across from him he could see Alea using ice to slide down the side of one of the hills, firing arrows all the while. To his right Nisha was busy fighting 2 justicars at once, her twin orc war axes easily slicing through their thin armor. And beyond them he could see dozens of others. Some winning their battles, some loosing.

.

.

Blinking again Okan shivered as a cold gust of wind rushed over his body, making him perfectly aware of just how warm the blood that was dripping down his chest was. He barely even felt the third dagger strike. But he did feel the elf grab his shoulder and shove him away, causing his back to hit the snowy ground. Looking up into the sky Okan closed his eyes, as he felt the last of his life begin to slip away.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum slowly continued to follow the glowing trail in front of him. he'd already left the tower, crossed the courtyard, pulled open an ancient looking trapdoor and dropped down an equally ancient looking ladder. Now he was in a damp, and ancient passageway. Kneeling down next to the ground Asum slowly pulled the steel dagger he had bought at whiterun from his belt. Standing up Asum continued down the passage, until he emerged into a room. Above him icicles hung down from the ceiling, while in front of him a set of stairs led downward and into another passage. Moving down the stairs, Asum had been so busy following the glowing trail that he had not noticed when something stepped out from a small indent in the wall. He did however notice when the thing that stepped out; swung at him with a blade. Ducking the blade Asum brought his dagger up in front of him as he had seen his brother do so long ago. Looking across from him Asum narrowed his eyes as he found his attacker was a skeleton wielding an iron shield, and an ancient blade.

.

.

Ducking another attack Asum lashed out with his dagger but failed to strike the skeleton's body, instead striking the iron shield. But even this failed attack caused the ancient skeleton's bones to crack and shatter like glass. Now off balance Asum watched as the skeleton toppled sideways and hit the ground it's bones shattering. Giving the left over bones a wide birth Asum continued on his way until he became aware of a series of voices.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 10 IS UP.<p>

.

THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST UPDATE FOR THIS STORY ON THIS SITE. AT LEAST UNTIL I FIND OUT IF THIS STORY WILL BE PURGED.

.

IF IT IS PURGED THE STORY HAS BEEN POSTED NOT ONLY ON DEVIANTART (JUST SEARCH THE TITTLE) BUT ALSO ON FURAFFINITY.

.

COMMENTS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED.

.

EVERYONE PRAY FOR OKAN.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

DURING THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER 5

BLOATED MAN'S GROTTO

.

.

she could feel it. High above her; the moon had turned blood red. Stepping out into the clearing Kinja took a moment to look around. she wasn't alone. Dozens of fellow khajiits and other hunters had begun to gather. Moving through the clearing Kinja made her way towards the set of ancient stone stairs. But before she'd even reached them she stopped. Her nose had found a scent that didn't belong. Lifting her lips in a hiss Kinja turned towards a small group of hunters that were set further back than the rest. she could smell it, the taint in their bodies. They did not carry the blood of a wolf like she and so many of her master's followers did. But instead of blood of leeches and bats. Reaching for her bow Kinja flinched when she felt her master's voice echo in her mind. "**leave them. they have followed my words for longer than you. And they have earned their place at my side.**" Kinja gave them one last glare before turning and ascending up the ancient stairway. Pushing aside a curtain of hanging moss Kinja paused long enough to remove all her armor of clothing, including the savior's hide she had been given by her master.

.

.

Folding the ancient armor Kinja set the armor near the moss curtain before turning back to her goal, the large shrine she had built for her master. Kneeling down in front of it, Kinja spoke. "master, I have come. What is it you wish from this hunter?" Kinja got her answer when the sound of a twig being broken made her turn around; a familiar sight met her gaze. A white stag stood in the clearing waiting for her. standing up Kinja watched as the stag took of bounding out of the clearing and into the sacred sections of the cavern. Walking to the large archway Kinja felt her blood begin to boil. Her blood burned and writhed like some kind of possessed animal. She could feel her body warping, twisting, and changing. Turning her into her werewolf form. Letting out a savage howl Kinja took off after the stag and easily caught up to it. Taking pity on the pour creature Kinja struck out at the beast and with one swipe of her massive claws sent it into the next world.

.

.

Before the stag's body had even hit the ground Kinja watched as the ethereal version of the stag appeared and looked at her. and when it spoke it used her master's voice. "**it is good to see that your hunting skills have not gone lax. But that is not why you're here. Hmm….. this might work better if you can talk.**" Kinja watched as the stag stepped forward and prodded her shoulder with one of its antlers. Instantly her blood cooled and Kinja felt a tremble run through her body as the unkempt werewolf fur retracted back under her own fur. "**now as I was saying. Something is coming…a battle unlike any other this world has ever known, or can even comprehend.**" Kinja nodded. "what would you have me do?" "**go to ****Jorrvaskr. Ask those with my gift if they are still loyal to me. Then travel to the shrines of Hermaeus Mora, Namira, and Peryite. Converse with their statues and tell them, it is time to greet the elder soul.**" Kinja nodded, and bowed one last time before turning from the stag spirit.

.

.

"**know this my champion, when the time comes, should you fall in the upcoming battle; I will keep my promise to you. I know the devotion you have to me, and I will not let such loyalty go unrewarded." **As Kinja walked away a single tear fell from her whiskers.

.

.

PRESENT DAY

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum nervously gripped his dagger. With his back pressed against the wall he nervously listened to the voices that were coming from the room on the other side of the wall he was leaning against. He'd seemed to have come in at the middle of the conversation. **"well at least my followers aren't a bunch of furries!**" "**no your followers are a bunch of creeps who eat corpses, cause they can't be bothered to go on a real hunt.**" The sound of snickering met Asum's ears, a moment later both voices that had spoke before shouted. "**shut up peryrite!" **after another moment a deep voice spoke, each word seem to shake the air slightly. "**it might interest the rest of you to know that the guest of honor has arrived. Step forward Asum, we've been waiting for you.**" Asum swallowed his heart which had jumped into his throat.

.

.

Trembling Asum straightened up and slowly walked forward into the room. As he stepped through the doorway his eyes glanced around the room. On one side of the room a cabinet and a wardrobe stood against the wall, and in an adjacent room Asum could make out some kind of summoning alter. But his eyes were drawn from the alter to the individuals who had been arguing before he had stepped in. nearest him, and short elf stood. He wore a huntsmen outfit similar to what Asum knew to be popular in cyodil. On the elf's back Asum could make out a daedric bow. Turning from the elf, Asum's eyes fell on the second person in the room. This person was not so much a person as a billowing cloud of darkness that was in the general form of a person. Not far past them….Asum's eyes widened as they fell upon a small dragon that was curled up next to the fireplace and seemed to be basking in the heat of the flames. And finally Asum turned to face a bear which seemed to be nothing but a glowing blue orb that hovered in the air.

.

.

After a moment the elf spoke. "**relax Asum. If we'd wanted to hurt you we would have done so already.**" Asum did not relax, if anything he held his dagger a little bit tighter. "who are you?" the elf smiled and bowed his head slightly. "**fair enough, you don't spend much time around daedra of their coverters. I am hircine lord and master of the hunt, the black cloud is namira goddess of decay and, the dragon that's acting like a dog is peryite, and the blue orb is Hermaeus Mora.**" Asum felt his blood chill. Daedra…..really living honest to god daedras. And they were all staring at him. "what….what…..what….what do you want?" this time it was the floating blue orb that 'spoke. "**You.**" Flinching backwards Asum brought his dagger up in front of him, although this movement was made less impressive because his hands were shaking horribly.

.

.

Asum watched as Namira left her spot against the wall and seemed to glide towards him. Asum watched amazed and horrified as the blade of his steel dagger plunged into Namira's black billowing body for a moment. When Namira glided backwards the blade left her body. Asum's eyes widened, as he found the once clean, sharp and pristine blade was now rusted, dull and spotted. Looking up Asum dropped the dagger he had been holding, and flinched slightly as the blade dissolved into dust. "**now that that is out of the way, listen up Asum.**" Asum gulped but looked at the billowing form of Namira. "**this artifact that the mortals have uncovered this….eye of Magnus. It's powerful, more powerful than the mortals know. So powerful in fact it has weakened the barriers between Nirn and oblivion. and allow those here now, to create…the rudimentary forms you see before you. But we are not the only ones. Others are waking up, and they are less friendly then we are.**"

.

.

Asum felt his scales prickle. He'd heard stories about the daedra during the oblivion crisis. "but…what does this have to do with me?" Asum watched as the others seemed to look at ach other before more spoke again. "**you Asum are the key to defeating the others and sealing them in oblivion until the next cycle starts again.**" Asum took a step backwards. "me? How…I'm not….i can't…..how can I stop them?" mora chuckled, and Asum felt his scales prickle again. "**The only reason this was able to happen was because the eye was reacting to one of the daedra that was already here in Nirn. One of which may be standing before us.**" For a long moment no one spoke. Then Asum felt his eyes widen. "WHAT?"

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

His body was numb. Slowly his eyes opened and closed, and yet he saw nothing. He could feel some small fire in his stomach but the rest of his body was cold. And yet…..he could hear something. So long echoing creaking that reminded him a little of the sounds of the bog trees swaying in the breezes back in blackmarsh. Making an effort Okan forced his eyes open, so he could look around. At first everything was blurry, then slowly things began to come into focus; and as it did Okan opened his mouth and let out a horrified scream. He was hanging; his wrists and ankles were bound by large vines. Even as he struggled against them he could feel the vines tightening around him, pulling his arms and legs apart. A moment later he began to gasp as a vine wrapped around his neck, preventing him from looking around. his struggling soon stopped as he felt a small tremor in the vines. Slowly this tremor began to grow and soon Okan's eyes snapped upwards.

.

.

Something was moving above him. straining his eyes upwards Okan felt his blood run cold as the thing that was moving began to come into focus. Okan screamed again. The thing above him looked like something out of a nightmare. And it's giant single red slitted eye was staring directly at him as it came closer and closer.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS. CHAPTER 11 IS UP AND DONE.<p>

SO WHAT ARE THE DAEDRIC LORDS UP TO?

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO OKAN?

COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED.


	12. Chapter 12

_Something was moving above him. straining his eyes upwards Okan felt his blood run cold as the thing that was moving began to come into focus. Okan screamed again. The thing above him looked like something out of a nightmare. And it's giant single red slitted eye was staring directly at him as it came closer and closer. _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 12

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan's scream was cut off as another large vine wrapped around his jaws and slammed them shut. But he continued to struggle as the creature above him moved downwards and stood 'over' him. Okan's mind went numb with fear. He'd heard legends about the creature that now stood above him….but those legends had always been told by argonians claiming to have come back from the dead. And try as he might he could not clearly remember what the creatures were called. The creature above him looked vaguely like a spider with only 4 legs, and yet this 'spider' was huge; about the size of a large mammoth. Its legs were long, each one probably about as long as a guard tower. On the belly of the creature a massive red slitted eye glared down at him, the eye itself was as big as Okan's entire body was tall; and below the eye a massive beak like that of a squid; large enough to tear his entire torso from his arms and legs. The creature's entire body was covered in a rough looking kind of scales. Like how an argonian's body looked after it had been dead for a few days and had began to decompose. Okan's struggling stopped instantly as he watched the creature lean down towards him and contemplate him with its large eye. After a moment Okan flinched as he felt some alien presents intrude into his mind.

.

.

"_Okan….you are not welcome in this place. For your time is not now."_ Okan began to tremble As the creature leaned in even closer. He could make out the small veins in the eye of the creature; he could even feel the hot breath coming from the creature's mouth, and with a horrified jolt he found that he could make out the sight of several chunks of argonian scales around the beak of the creature. _"be gone."_ A moment later Okan screamed as the vines holding him up retracted, releasing him and allowing him to fall downwards. Lashing out with his hands Okan screamed again as his claws met nothing but air as he fell. He could see the world around him now. Massive stalks towered above him; reaching upwards into some light source that was so bright it blinded him. he could barely make out the forms of other argonians some bound and gagged like he had been, while others sat or stood on simple wooden platforms. Dotting the pillars Okan could make out more the creatures walking along the pillars. Some seemed to be talking to the argonians sitting on the wooden platforms. Others seemed to be feasting on the bound and gagged argonians.

.

.

But the world was getting darker now, and he was no longer screaming. If anything Okan felt at peace, as though some warm blanket was being wrapped around his body. and yet even as he kept falling his body continued to heat up until he felt as though his body was on fire. Then all at once Okan felt his back hit something ice cold.

.

.

REALITY

.

.

Okan sat bolt upright; his eyes flying open. He could feel the stab wounds in his chest healing, his scales itching and burning as the holes sealed themselves shut, healing. His head snapped around as the sounds of battle met his ears. He felt his eyes narrow in anger as he found the high elf that had killed him was no longer near him but instead hurling spells at Nisha who had yet again been injured. A feral roar leapt from Okan's mouth as he found himself on his feet; and running towards the wizard who managed to turn his head before Okan crashed into him and sent him to the ground. Okan didn't even bother to pick up his fallen weapon. Bring his fists up Okan brought them back down on the elf's back, the loud snapping sound that came from the elf told him he'd broken at least one bone in the elf's, body; but it wasn't enough.

.

.

Lifting himself up Okan rolled the elf onto his back. Dropping back down onto the elf Okan leaned in and let out a loud hiss directly into the elf's face. He felt the elf bring up his hands to try and cast a spell. Grabbing the elf's wrists Okan growled and hissed again, a moment later two loud snaps echoed through the canyon; beneath him Okan heard the elf gasp and sob in pain. throwing the elf's arms away, Okan felt his nails extend as he slashed at the elf's face slicing through the flesh and drawing blood. Cutting deep gashes into the side of the elf's face. Some of the cuts were so deep Okan could see into the elf's mouth, despite looking at the elf's cheek. Okan's mind began to go blank and he continued to punch and slash the elf until the elf finally stopped moving and fighting. For a moment he knelt there over the now dead elf. His mind was clearing, and he was becoming aware that there was still a battle being fought around him. Snapping his head up Okan looked around.

.

.

Most of the battles were ending, Okan could see several human and elf bodies laying in the snow, slowly being covered up by the swirling white storm around them. and still Okan could see other bodies, clad in elven armor each one of them dead. Slowly getting to his feet Okan paused as he ran his hand over his chest. The stab wounds were gone, each wound had already healed over and had left no sign of their existence. "Okan!" slowly turning Okan watched as Alea knelt down and helped pull Nisha to her feet; slinging her arm over her shoulder. Moving closer Okan offered his shoulder and watched as Alea knelt down and began to dress the slash wound in Nisha's leg. Okan suddenly found himself gasping as the burning feeling on his scales began to ebb away. "how…..how many of us are left?" Alea shook her head. "not many. The elf's fought dirty. I think we've only got 10 or so warriors left. That's including us 3. What do you wanna do? If we get attacked again we won't have enough people to fight back with. And we're still a few miles from the college."

.

.

Okan bit his lip as he weighed his options. "Nisha are you ok to do a little…work?" Nisha looked at him. "what do you mean?" okan took a deep breath. "are you ok enough to transform and still be able to fight?" Nisha looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation before speaking. "Okan…..what are you thinking?" Okan sighed again. "Alea said it herself. We don't have enough people left to fight another wave of thalmor. But I know werewolves are worth a dozen or so soldiers. I want you and Alea to fall behind, and then transform when no one is looking, circle around us and clear the way if there are any other surprises on the way. You don't have to kill them all just take out enough so the rest of us can fight our way through." Nisha looked to Alea who nodded. "ok, Okan. Just be sure to give us some time. We don't want you running into us mid battle." Okan nodded and allowed Nisha to stand on her now fully bandaged leg.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum's mouth opened but no words came out. how could he respond to this? Taking a deep breath Asum finally managed to force himself to speak. "but…how….i'm…I'm not a daedra. I don't have that kind of power." Across from him Hircine spoke. "**you're correct. You are not a daedra. You are mortal. But your soul is that of a daedra.**" Asum looked at him. "how is that possible? How can my body be mortal but my soul be daedra?" hircine smiled. "**the soul is daedra. We cannot be destroyed, our souls simply get reincarnated. Whenever we die our souls simply go into a period of rest, and then they are reborn.**" Asum shook his head. "but that only happens in oblivion and we're not in oblivion. We're in nirn." A moment later Asum felt his scales prickle as Namira began to chuckle. "**you mortals thing you're not in oblivion. This is a lie. The fact is you humans exist in your own little plan of oblivion, and like all other plains of oblivion you have your own ruling daedric lord. However unlike most plains of oblivion this plain; the one you humans call…..nirn…has…..well had, 3 ruling daedric lords.**"

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

He could see it now the outlines of winterhold. Speeding up Okan tugged at the large rope he was pulling. Behind him Okan could hear the cart carrying the eye of magnus. As he neared the outer most section of city he could make out the form of guards walking towards him. as they neared Okan shouted out at them. "grab a rope and start pulling this is not getting any lighter." A moment later Okan felt the cart move just a little bit easier as a few guards pick up a few of the trailing ropes and began to pull. As they neared the college, Okan could make out the forms of several mages waiting for them at the beginning of the bridge that led to the college. As they came to the edge of the bridge Okan and the group came to a stop. Walking forward Okan nodded towards the head mage who smiled. "I trust everything went as planned?" Okan shook his head and began to fill the mage in on what had happened. When he was done the mage sighed and rubbed her temples.

.

.

"damn the thalmor. Alright I'll tell the arch-mage and do my best to ensure that Arcano has limited access to the eye. Thank you for telling me about this. If you'll all head up the arch-mage's tower, he'll pay you and you can all go your separate ways." Okan nodded and made his way across the bridge. Behind him he could hear the other survivors following. As they passed through the main courtyard Okan felt his eyes narrow and he let out a low threatening his as he passed Acrano, who only glared at him as he walked past. Pausing for a moment Okan turned to the high elf, a sneer spread across his face. "next time send better agents. Those last ons seemed a bit…inexperienced." Okan only sneered bigger as he watched a twitch of fury flash across Acrano's face. But a moment later the elf's calm face returned and he shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Okan's sneer only got bigger as he pulled out a small torn bit of fabric and hruled it to the ground. As it hit the fabric unrolled; in the middle of the torn cloth the golden symbol for the thalmor shown upwards at arcano who again twitched in fury.

.

.

Letting out another hiss Okan took a step forward towards the elf. "your time here in Skyrim is limited thalmor. Soon the nords will drive you out. and when they do, I look forward to killing you myself." And before Arcano could respond Okan turned away and continued on his way to the arch-mage's tower.

.

.

THALMOR EMBASSY

.

.

"so…..we failed. The nords now have control of the eye of magnus?" "yes my liege." "that is…...unfortunate. both for our cause and for yourself." "what? What do you mean my liege?" "the grand inquisitor herself is coming to Skyrim, she's tired of our failures. She arrives in less than a week. And I have no doubt she will have a punishment for your failures."

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

"3 daedric lords?" Namira nodded. "**yes. these lords have gone by many names, however you would probably know them as Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha sil.**"

* * *

><p>.<p>

AN: WELL FOLKS WHAT DO YOU THINK?

COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED.

SO THE GRAND INQUISITOR IS COMING TO SKYRIM.


	13. Chapter 13

"_3 daedric lords?" Namira nodded. "__**yes. these lords have gone by many names, however you would probably know them as Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha sil.**__" _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 13

BRANKA'S POV

.

.

Branka growled as she brought the blade of her nordic hero battleaxe, down on the falmer in front of her. she grinned as the decrepit elf's head slit open as the blade buried itself in the skull. A heartbeat later Branka snapped her wrists to the side splitting the skull open even further. Wrenching the axe from the elf's head Branka rehooked the axe to its harness and turned, to find dog was still with her. smiling at the dog Branka chuckled as dog dug his feet dug backwards kicking up a small wave of dirt and dust and covering his own falmer kill. Turning back to the job at hand Branka slowly made her way down the large earthen ramp that led deeper into darkwatch cavern.

.

.

As it turns out she had been here before. when she had recovered one of the elder scrolls. However then she had been directed here by a man who had a less than sane mind. Moving through the darkened cavern Branka smiled as she found herself nearing a large underground castle. When she'd first been here she'd seen the fortress; and she had been interested in it. But she had also been carry a ton of gear, and was working on a clock to try and stop alduin. Now though she was looking forward to exploring the castle. Stepping onto the large stone stairway Branka did flinch slightly as the stone let out a loud creek. Looking up towards the top of the stairway Branka felt her blood begin to burn as forms began to emerge from the darkness. Reaching behind her Branka drew her battle axe. Rushing forward Branka let out a battle roar, as she slashed at the shadows.

.

.

Ducking a swing from a falmer sword Branka spun around and slammed the pointed end of her battle axe into the falmer's chest. Ripping the point out of the falmer's chest and tearing out a small portion of the falmer's innards. Branka brought the blade down on another falmer's head splitting it open, like a melon and allowing blood and brain matter to drip out. Letting go of her battle axe, Branka pulled her orcish dagger from her belt and slammed it into the neck of another falmer, before ducking down and pulling her axe out of the now dead falmer. With a final falmer left Branka charged forward and at the last moment spun to the right; slashing at the falmer's arm, and cleaving through skin, muscle, and bone. The famler dropped to the ground writhing in pain as blood gushed from the loss of its limb. Branka finished the decrepit elf off a second later.

.

.

With no more falmer in sight Branka slowly made her way into the middle of the castle courtyard. Looking up she found that the large crystalline moon hung from the ceiling directly above her. taking in a deep breath Branka braced herself "FUS….RO….DAH!" the air around her seemed to explode away from her as her shout raced towards the crystal moon above her. for a moment the moon's light dimmed and then it returned accompanied by an ear splitting roar that shook the ground she stood on. Staggering backwards Branka watched as a blinding beam of light seemed to split the 'moon' in half. A moment later Branka was almost swept off her feet as massive wings beat the air creating whirlwinds in the air and kicking up massive twisters of dust and dirt.

.

.

Branka watched as from the light a dragon emerged; unlike other dragons she'd fought and killed this one was not a dark brown, or even green, or the rare blue. No this dragon was a light pink, with brown spines and was giving off an obviously female feeling. Branka sighed as she watched the dragon soar through the underground cavern and away from her. it seemed liked no matter what she was doing it involved chasing dragons.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum's head felt light. He was gasping for breath, and his scales were covered in sweat. "so you're saying that, Vivec, Almalexia and sotha sil were not living gods, but daedric lords?" Namira nodded. "**yes. and since their mortal vessels died, their souls go to sleep until another vessel is created that is strong enough to house their souls. Then and only then are they reincarnated.**" Asum nodded slowly. "ok…..so which soul is inside me?" Namira looked to Mora who floated closer for a moment before speaking. "**Almalexia murdered Sotha sil, and in so doing absorbed his power into her own, Sotha Sil is truly dead, or as dead as any daedric lord can be. For her treachery she was killed by an emissary of Vivec.**" Again Asum nodded. everyone had heard the legends of the Nerevarine. Mora continued to speak. "**but the Nerevarine was not a daedra. And so Almalexia's soul went to sleep. And now a vessel has been born that can hold it. But Almalexia was deranged her powers weakening, her mind warping, and so even in death she plotted and planned and now she will enact this plan. And only one person can stop her.**"

.

.

Asum cocked his head. "I thought you said anyone could kill their mortal vessels?" mora nodded. **"but only being can destroy her soul…the reincarnation of vivec. The soul that slumbers within you.**" Asum felt his eyes widen. "what?" peryite spoke from his spot in front of the fire. "**Vivec's soul slumbers within you. And when the time comes it will awaken to do final battle with Almalexia.**" Asum took a step back, his head was buzzing and he felt like he might faint at any moment. "but how…I don't know, how to find Almalexia…..how am I supposed to beat her?" again Mora spoke. "**she will seek you out. unlike you Almalexia's soul is awake and is using her vessel. Even as we speak here the daedra can feel her coming closer. When she gets close enough the eye of magnus will activate and the barriers around nirn will waiver. It will be just long enough of a waiver so that the daedra will be able to weave a spell. A spell that will allow them all to walk nirn again in, their pseudo-avatars.**" Asum gasped for air.

.

.

"how do we stop it?" Namira shook her head sadly. "**you cannot. This is written, not only in the stars but in the elder scrolls as well.**" Asum shook his head frantically. "then what can I do?! What is the point of being here if I can't stop this from happening?!" the daedra around hic laughed making his scales stand on end. "**You mortals see things so linier. You think you can only stop something before it has happened. If you're being attacked by a mage can you not stop his magic after he has cast it? Can you not slit his throat or cut off his hands while the magic is building?" **Asum shivered. He wasn't sure he liked the way that had been said. **"the point is that you CAN stop something once it has started, but has yet to take effect. In weakening the barriers Almalexia will be weakened. And will need time to rest and rebuild her power. It is in this moment you will need to strike." **

**.**

**.**

Asum nodded, but as he did a thought popped into his head. "why are you telling me this? Why are you; daedric lords, trying to prevent something that would allow you to walk on nirn?" Asum's eyes narrowed as he watched the lords in front of him shift uncomfortably. "because it has always been this way. Since the beginning of the cycle, we have always stood on this side of the battle, against our brothers and sisters; just as others have stood to the side unable, or unwilling to pick sides in this battle." Asum shook his head. "I still don't under-" but he found himself cut off as mora spoke. "we cannot tell you everything now. And our time is growing short. You cannot escape this fate, even if you try to leave Skyrim you will be pulled back. you cannot run from this." Asum opened his mouth to speak again but hircine raised his hand and silenced him instantly. "you can believe us or not Asum the choice is yours. Just as you can choose to believe that this really happened, or is just a dream fueled by your sudden use of magic." Asum watched as hircine stepped closer. "but if this is a dream. Then it's time for you to…" hircine raised his hand and put it in front of Asum's face. "to wake up." a second later Asum felt hircine flick his forehead with his finger.

.

.

Asum sat bolt upright. His scales were drenched in freezing cold sweat, and his blankets and sheets were twisted so tightly around him that he was having trouble drawing breath. Struggling to get free Asum began to panic. The blankets were too tight, he couldn't breathe he couldn't…..instantly his claws snapped out and soon the room was filled with the sounds of ripping and tearing fabric. Tearing through the last sheet Asum felt his body begin to relax as he was able to draw in a full breath of air. His scales were freezing and he quickly began to pull on his robes before tossing several logs into the fireplace before igniting them with a spell. Kneeling down in front of the fire Asum did his best to get warm and push the thought of what might or might not have just happened; out of his mind.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan groaned as he pushed open the door to Savos's office. Scanning the office Okan found Savos sitting down pouring over a large scroll; but looked up as the door had opened. "Okan I trust….okan….are you ok?" Okan only groaned as he dropped down into a chair in front of the fire place before running his claws through his head feathers. "the thalmor were waiting for us." Okan heard Savos get up from his desk and sit down in the chair next to him. "what?" Okan repeated himself. "the thalmor were waiting for us. We'd just left the canyons and the thalmor were waiting for us. They tried to trick us into giving them the eye. And when we didn't they attacked us. They killed a lot of people….including me."

.

.

Savos cocked his head at Okan who paused long enough to lean forward and pull his chair closer to the fire. Gods it felt like his scales would freeze off at any moment. Behind him Okan heard Savos speak. "what do you mean they killed you?" Okan sighed and unconsciously ran his hand over his chest; indeed his body had healed the stab wounds. Not even a scar was left. A thalmor agent, stabbed me….3 times. I died Savos, I left this world and went to the eternal marsh. I….I…..I was confronted by a tender. It told me….it wasn't my time…and then I was back here." For a moment neither of them spoke, then; "I'm afraid I'm not as familiar with argonian culture. What is a tender?" Okan sighed. Of course Savos wasn't well versed in argonian culture. Since the thalmor had begun spreading blackmarsh had closed it boarders and virtually cut itself off from the rest of the world.

.

.

"the tenders are the guardians of the eternal marsh, our version of the afterlife. They alone decide who may or may not remain there." Savos nodded. "and you met one." Okan nodded and felt his sclaes prickle as the memory came back to him. "yes. it told me…..told me I wasn't welcome. That my time wasn't now." Savos nodded again. "isn't that a good thing?" Okan shook his head. "only a few people have ever come back from the dead; in argonian mythology. And when they do they bring with them disaster. I'm scared at what I might bring back with me. You know my past Savos. You're one of the few that do. If part of that old life comes back….i could lose everything I hold dear to me." "including the youngling?" Okan didn't move for a moment. "Asum…before I was cold. I was moving but not feeling. But Asum…he's changed that. I care about him. I want him to be safe, and happy."

.

.

Savos leaned back in his chair. "it sounds like you love him." Okan nodded. "I do. More than I'd like to admit." Again Savos nodded. "and you're scared if he finds out about your past that he won't love you back?" Okan nodded. "yes." Savos shrugged. "it's a tough place to be in. but a bit of free advice. Hiding it will only make it worse. as for this disaster…..dont worry over something you can't control. You either can stop it or you can't. no point in worrying if you don't know what it is." Okan looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. But Savos silenced him by raising his hand. "never the less….be on your guard. These are trying times we're in. and it would do us all well to be on guard." Okan again opened his mouth, but Savos cut him off. "Okan…it's late, and it's almost time for dinner. Perhaps we should continue this after we've all eaten?" As Okan stood up however Savos spoke again a hint of amusement in his voice.

.

.

"Okan….. you seem to be missing something." Okan cocked his head at the dark elf. "what?" Savos laughed. "your eleven greatsword. It's not with you. Did you not feel the lack of weight from it?" Okan felt his eyes widen as realization dawned on him. hissing in anger Okan's hands turned into fists and he did his best to not strike the wall in fury. He had indeed forgotten his sword, and no doubt now it was buried under several inches of snow. But even as his anger at himself grew Savos put a hand on his should. "relax Okan. It's a little consequence. Remind me later and I'll have one of our swords brought up to you." Okan narrowed his eyes in confusion. "why would a bunch of mages have a greatsword laying around?" Savos shrugged. "from time to time we bring back exquiset examples of ancient Nordic craftsmanship; I belive we brought the sword back up in hopes of learning some previously unknown enchantment from it. Alas we did not and since then the sword has been gathering dust on a store room. But as I said let us be off to dinner. I dare say your young companion has much to tell you." Okan cocked his head. "why would that be?" Savos chuckled. "I'll let him tell you."

.

.

LATER

.

.

Okan chuckled slightly as he listen Asum talk. The youngling had been going on for almost a half hour about all the new spells he had learned and how several teachers had told him he seemed to have a talent for magic. Plus Okan loved that a few places settings away J'zargo was gritting his teeth in annoyance or jealousy; Okan couldn't tell. As Asum took a bite of his seared slaughterfish Okan spoke. "sounds like I'm sitting next to the next member of the blue eyed court." Asum froze the fish halfway to his mouth, as he stared at Okan. "me? In the blue eyed court? Me?...you think they would really take me?" Okan chuckled "I don't see why not. Keep using magic and your eyes will change and you'll be accepted for sure. Just don't forget about this tired old warrior when you do." Across the table Savos spoke. "again I must confess my ignorance of argonian culture; what is the blue eyed court? The idea of joining seems to have rendered young Asum a bit senseless."

.

.

Okan smiled. "the blue eyed court is a group of the most powerful argonian mages in blackmarsh. Unlike other races argonians have a physical response when they are around or cast a lot of magic. Our eyes…" Okan stretched his scales so Savos could see his eye clearly. "they turn completely blue. When that happens they are allowed to travel to the kintero region of blackmarsh and join the blue eyed court. Once accepted an argonian undergoes many trials and tests until, they have proven their prowess with magic. Only then are they allowed to leave and travel blackmarsh again to seek out an apprentice to train and guide." Savos nodded, next to Savos Arcano spoke. "sounds as though blackmarsh has many complicated and tedious traditions. Care to give any more examples?" Okan bristled at Arcano and next to him he felt Asum do the same. "no elf…" Okan put as much venom into 'efl' as he could. "I would not. As you know blackmarsh is one of the last places the thalmor have left to spread their influence. And I have no intention of betraying my homeland and giving up secrets that might help the thalmor to take over; as they are trying to do here in Skyrim."

.

.

Across the table Arcano glared at Okan. "we're only interested in helping the governments rule more effectively. Okan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. by taking over, and subjugating the other races. You might have forgotten elf that while your kind of had just figured out magic; argonians had an empire that spanned half of the world." Arcano chuckled. "yes. and then you lost it all." Okan bristled again; but it was Asum who spoke this time. "it was punishment. The gods punished us for our arrogance and blasphemous behavior. We didn't lose anything. It was taken from us by the gods. And then you and the other races saw fit to clasp us in chains and do their best to destroy our way of life." this time Arcano stood bolt upright knocking his chair over. "I will not stand here and listen to this slander." Arcano turned to Savos. "if you have need of me I'll be in my bedrooms headmaster." And with that the elf stormed away from the table.

.

.

Okan smiled at the elf's retreating form; and turned back to Asum who was breathing raggedly, his head feathers standing on end in rage; his hand still clenched in a fist around his knife. Reaching out Okan touched Asum's wrist and watched as the boy's head feather flattened out in embarrassment. "sorry." Okan shook his head. "it's alright Asum. But you can relax now. Go back to eating. Asum nodded and slowly went back to eating his fish. Okan smiled as he could see the tints of red in the youngling's scales. As they ate Okan groaned as J'zargo began to talk; bragging about the spells he knew. Next to him Okan felt Asum shift uncomfortably.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

It's his voice. Something about J'zargo voice is drive me crazy no matter what I do or how loudly I chew my food I cannot seem to block out that arrogant khajiit's voice. Chewing my fish roughly I hear another voice pop into my head. _Attack him. that would make his be silent._ I shake my head and keep eating taking a loud sip of my wine. No attacking him wont solve anything it will just make it worse; but gods be damned if it doesn't sound like his voice is getting louder. I grit my teeth as I bight through some grilled leaks. Even though I can hear myself chewing the still crunchy stalks I can hear his voice; and it still feels like it's getting louder. _Just attack him. Silence him once and for all then you can eat in peace._ Again I shake my head. No. attack him won't help. But I growl as his voice again grows in volume.

.

.

Next to me Okan has noticed my growl and is looking at me. "are you ok?" I nod and set down my knife and fork; gods that khajiit is almost shouting his voice is so loud. "I'm fine. Just need to use the bathroom." I push away from the table and stand up doing my best to ignore the khajiit who is speaking even louder now. I grit my teeth and bite me lip; the taste of blood flavoring my mouth as I walk away from the table and towards the main doors to the hall. Behind me the khajiit's voice echoes behind me sounding more like bellowing then speaking. Every word echoes off the stone walls; and seems to push upon me making it sound even loud. I clasp my hands to my head and try to muffle the noise, but it's no use. Releasing my head I shakily reac for the door handle only to have the door swing open as a guard walks through it. "hail argonian. I hope all is well in here." I open my mouth to speak but wince as J'zargo's voice gets if possible even louder now. It's echoing all around me. His bragging, his laughing, his…mocking of me. _ATTACK HIM! _

_._

_._

All at once I snap. I grab the ground by the front of his armor and rench the sword from his belt before shoving backwards and bashing his head against the stone wall next to the door. I slam his head against the wall with so much force that it dents the steel helmet he's wearing. GODS PLEASE MAKE THAT KHAJIIT SHUT UP! I spin around and face the table I've just walked away from. His voice is so loud, I can think of nothing else but shutting him up. **"SHUT UP!"** everyone I the hall jumps in surprise and stares at me. But I don't care; I just want J'zargo to SHUT UP! "**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**" I charge back to the table. The imperial sword is clutched in my hand, and all I can think of doing is plunging the blade of the sword into J'zargo's throat. "**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!**"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 13 IS UP AND DONE.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE AND POST.

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS.

SEEMS LIKE ASUM IS HAVING A BIT OF A MENTAL BREAKDOWN…..OR IS HE?

AND WHAT IS OKAN SO SCARED OF ASUM FIDNING OUT?

.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS LITTLE SNEAK LOOK IN LIFE IN BLACKMARSH. EVER SINCE I SAW YOU COULD MAKE ARGONAIAN EYES COMPLETELY BLUE I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT IT. SO NOW I HAVE. AND IT FEELS GREAT.

.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.


	14. Chapter 14

_All at once I snap. I grab the ground by the front of his armor and rench the sword from his belt before shoving backwards and bashing his head against the stone wall next to the door. I slam his head against the wall with so much force that it dents the steel helmet he's wearing. GODS PLEASE MAKE THAT KHAJIIT SHUT UP! I spin around and face the table I've just walked away from. His voice is so loud, I can think of nothing else but shutting him up. __**"SHUT UP!"**__ everyone I the hall jumps in surprise and stares at me. But I don't care; I just want J'zargo to SHUT UP! "__**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**__" I charge back to the table. The imperial sword is clutched in my hand, and all I can think of doing is plunging the blade of the sword into J'zargo's throat. "__**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!**__"_

_._

_._

CHAPTER 14

.

.

Okan nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Asum begin to yell. Whipping around Okan watched as Asum charged at the table; imperial sword in hand; head feathers standing straight up in rage. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" jumping to his feet Okan grabbed Asum's shoulders, "Asum what are you do-!" but Okan found himself cut off as the air seemed to explode away from Asum; lifting the older argonian not only off his feet but hurling him backwards; slamming him against the wall and knocking the breath out of his lungs. Staggering to his feet Okan instinctually reached for his greatsword only to remember he didn't have one. across the hall Asum let out a roar of rage and lashed out at J'zargo who lept out of his seat and across the table to avoid the blade that cleaved the chair he had been sitting in; in half .

.

.

Okan began to run planting one of his hands on the table Okan swung his body over the table and landed in front of Asum grabbing the youngling's shoulders Okan did his best to wrestle the sword from Asum's hand only to have another wave of air; this one more powerful than the last lift him off the ground and hurl him back across the chamber. But this time he was not alone. Everyone In the hall seemed to be effected by this blast. The table they had been eating at was reduced to splinters, the plates, goblets and cutlery went flying smashing into pieces as it hit the wall. The other students like Okan are hurled through the air and slam into the walls. However they do not get to their feet nearly as fast as Okan did. Gasping for breath Okan moved to get up again only to feel several of his ribs lance at him in pain; gasping in pain Okan dropped to his knees, the familiar yet alien feeling of broken ribs was strong enough to keep him from moving.

.

.

Only Savos had not been thrown away. Okan watched as the ancient dark elf brought his hands up and overcharge a spell before releasing the magic and letting twin bolts of lightning fly at Asum. The spells seemed to be at full power and yet it barely made Asum stagger as the bolts hit him and seemed to dissipate around him; leaving him mostly unharmed. Growling and fighting past the pain in his ribs Okan staggered over to J'zargo who was kneeling on the ground with his claws covering his head. Okan could smell the blood dripping from the khajiit's nose, eyes and ears. Planting his feet Okan brought his hands up. "ASUM STOP!" Asum growled. "HE'S UNWORTHY TO KEEP LIVING! HE NEEDS TO DIE! HIS DEATH WILL BRING GLORY!" Okan's eyes widened. he knew that line; and his blood turned to ice as he remembered where he had heard it from.

.

.

But his shock turned to horror as Asum raised his sword and charged at him. dropping down to one knee Okan grabbed the younger argonian around the waist and lifted his feet off the ground before slamming Asum down on his back. Drawing his arm back Okan had to resist his instinct to make his claws extend; and only punch Asum with his fist. As Asum recovered from the punch Okan felt his eyes widen again as he found Asum's eyes were a cloudy grey not the faintly hinted blue that they had been moments before. but his moment of observation cost him. Okan let out a sob of pain as he felt Asum punch his already broken ribs before rolling him off and clambering to his feet. Okan watched as Asum threw his hand out only the have the imperial sword that had been knocked free; magically fly into his grip again. Trying to stand Okan growled as he felt pain lance through his ribs. It was too much; the pain was making his legs shake so badly that he couldn't stand up.

.

.

He watched as Asum neared the still injured J'zargo who was too injured to even fight back. Okan watched as Asum drew the sword up over his head. "ASUM NO!" twin bolts of lightning arched and struck Asum crackling and dispersing like they had done before. however unlike before the bolts did not vanish as Savos slumped against the wall casting the lighting spell. And although it was not enough to completely stop Asum; it was strong enough to prevent him from finishing the attack. And yet Okan could see the prolonged spell beginning to take effect. The air around Asum was beginning to glow and Okan could smell the ozone building up in the air. A moment later the lighting vanished Okan felt his eyes widen as Asum began to bring his sword down. A hair's width from J'zargo head Asum froze; his body bathed in a eerie green light. Then slowly Asum pitched forward and feel to the floor his body still frozen in place. Across the hall Okan heard Savos speak. "never underestimate paralysis."

.

.

Rushing forward Okan gripped Asum's shoulder and rolled him over onto his back; while at the same time pulling the sword from his grip and tossed it across the floor and to the other side of the room. Asum was still conscious, his eyes jerked from side to side Okan could easily read the anger in….. "his eyes." a moment later Savos was kneeling next to him. Okan watched as Savos put his fingers around Asum's eyes. "SLEEP." Asum's eyes widened for a moment before rolling up into the back of his head. A second later the paralysis spell ended and Asum's body went limp. Okan felt Savos sink to the floor. "you ok?" Okan shook his head. "did he get you?" again Okan shook his head. "his eyes." Savos cocked his head at him. "what about them?" Okan reached out and ran his fingers through Asum's head feathers. "they were silver." Savos shrugged. "so?" Okan looked at him. "Asum's eyes are green. Not silver."

.

.

BRANKA'S POV

.

.

Slowly Branka made her way up the slope of the throat of the world. Her mind was a jumbled mess. what she had learned…but She was torn from her thoughts as she stepped out onto the flat surface of the mountain top and greeted by a sight she'd never seen before. when she had left high hrothgar there had been a few dragons near the summit of the mountain. Now from her spot in the snow Branka could see many more dragons of all shapes, sizes and color flying and roosting on and around the mountain. Her eyes even found the dead form of a skeletal dragon amongst the otherS. As she stared she felt the ground behind her shudder slightly. Turning Branka found that Paarthurnax had landed behind her and had craned his neck so he could look her in the eyes as he spoke. "we feel the unnatural energies. They seep into our world, like mud in the water. The Dovah gather here at the site of our most sacred existence, to await the coming storm. would you...like to wait with your kin dovahkiin?"

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

He was standing outside. Looking around Asum smiled as he found himself in the familiar surroundings of his home village. Right now he was standing in the middle of the village center, and in front of him he could see the path that would lead him to the wise women's hut, on the edges of the nearby swamp. Following the path Asum soon found himself leaving the village behind and traveling along the long narrow pat on his own. Stopping at the very edge of the village Asum knelt down and picked up a small blue lantern that hung from the side of a post; holding a lit torch. Lifting the lantern up Asum ignited the oils inside and adjusted the light before continuing further down the trail. Using the lantern to light his path Asum ducked and dodged gnarled tree branches and overgrown patches of reeds, and fungus before finding himself in front of the wise women's hut.

.

.

Stepping up to the door Asum knocked on the ancient wooden door before standing back so it could be opened. Moments later the door creaked open and Asum smiled at the anceint and withered looking argonian who opened it. "Greetings wise woman." The argonian smiled at him showing a smile that had several teeth missing. "Asum. I've told you call me….ochiva." Asum smiled and bowed his head. "sorry, ochiva. Force of habit." Ochiva only smiled back and gestured for him to come inside. Stepping into her hut Asum shuddered as the cold evening air was replaced by the warm, humid air of the hut. As he watched ochiva prepare a seat for him Asum cast his gaze around the hut; his eyes instantly finding the large obsidian cauldron that sat over the firepit; its contents bubbling away. "what's in the cauldron?" ochiva smiled. "some posion for the local skull lord." Asum nodded. "it was well known that his home village lay in the middle of skull territory. But a deal worked out by his village founders and the original skull lords kept the 2 groups at peace. The skull warriors would protect and honor the village's boarders. And in exchange the village would leave an offering to them. as well as offer up 2 male and female children every 5 years to be trained as skull warriors.

.

.

"so Asum why have to come to see this withered old lizard?" Asum sighed and ran his hand through his head feathers. This time when he spoke, he found the words flowing out of him, asthough someone else was speaking them. "I'm having nightmares again. Always the same. I'm standing on the stairs and there is a door in front of me. But when I go to touch it 2 guards grab me and throw me down the stairs and away from the door." Asum watched as ochiva stirred the bubbling brew before turning to him. "Asum dreams are not just flitting fancies or ideas. They mean something. You must uncover the source or reason behind these nightmares." Asum sighed again. "I know. But I can't think of anything." There was silence for a moment before ochiva spoke again. "could it have something to do with your family?" Asum felt his scales prickle, but if ochiva noticed she ignored it.

.

.

"I mean it's no small secret that your family is not…" Asum could tell she was trying to find a way to put her thought into words without hurting his feelings. You can say it. They don't want me. If they could they would remove the crest from my back and caste me out into the streets." Ochiva's feathers flattened against her head a sign of sadness. "Asum I'm sure your family-" but Asum cut her off. "Ochiva; I haven't spoken to anyone but my brother for 2 years. He's the only one in my family who will talk to me." Again Ochiva's head feathers flattened. "they do not know how special you are." Asum shook his head. "I'm NOT special. I'm a disappointment." This time when ochiva spoke it was with defiance in her voice. "no. you're not. You are wise beyond your years youngling. You're smart, kind, and have a subtle talent for magic." Asum could tell that she was trying to be nice. it had taken him 5 months to learn the simple healing spell she had taught him. "Ochiva. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but….i think I need to get away from all this. Just leave the village for a while."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

AN:) WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 14 IS UP AND DONE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT.

SO NOW WE HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF ASUM'S HOME LIFE.

.

HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. THINGS WILL REALLY START MOVING FAST. SO TRY AND KEEP UP.


	15. Chapter 15

_Again Ochiva's head feathers flattened. "they do not know how special you are." Asum shook his head. "I'm NOT special. I'm a disappointment." This time when ochiva spoke it was with defiance in her voice. "no. you're not. You are wise beyond your years youngling. You're smart, kind, and have a subtle talent for magic." Asum could tell that she was trying to be nice. it had taken him 5 months to learn the simple healing spell she had taught him. "Ochiva. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but….i think I need to get away from all this. Just leave the village for a while."_

_._

_._

CHAPTER 15

.

.

Okan watched as Savos leaned down over Asum's sleeping body. putting his hands on the young argonian's face Savos gathered his magic before speaking. "WAKE." Instantly Asum's body jerked; his chest lifting upwards making his back arch up off the table. After a moment however Asum's body relaxed and his back touched the table again. Slowly Asum opened his eyes. "o. ?" instantly Okan was at Asum's side holding his hand while his other hand fumbled with the leather strap holding Asum down. However his wrist was grabbed by Savos who shot him a glare so strong that Okan felt his head feathers flatten. Okan stepped back and watched as Savos leaned over Asum. "Asum. What is the last thing you remember?" Asum blinked several times before speaking.

.

.

"I…..we were at the main hall eating dinner. …..that khajiit….his voice was so loud." Savos nodded as he straightened up. "Jzargo was speaking normally. But you say he was speaking loudly?" Asum nodded and then looked to Okan. "why am I tied down? What happened?" Okan touched Asum's hand again; but it was Savos who spoke. "Asum. You not only attacked Jzargo but you injured much of my senior class and others in the dining hall. Okan watched as Asum's eyes widened. "Asum I want you to think back. what exactly did you feel, before you blacked out?" Asum took a deep breath. "like I was surrounded by water, and something was moving my body." Savos nodded and turned his back to Asum. Okan moved forward andran his hand through Asum's head feathers. "it's ok. I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

.

.

But despite his words Okan could see the shame in Asum's eyes; as well as worry. "I'm sorry." Okan shook his head. "it's ok. It wasn't you." "your right." Okan looked up at Savos who had moved over to one of the wardrobes in the room, had pulled it open, and now held an ancient looking circlet. "I don't think it was him doing the things he did." Okan stood up. "what do you mean?" Savos stepped forward and raised the circlet he was holding. "before; back in the main hall after the battle." behind him Okan felt Asum shift uncomfortably. " after the battle you told me Asum's eyes had turned silver. Now behind those wards and barriers his eyes are cloudy, but they returning to their natural color. Changes in the eyes are most often caused by illusion magic. And it's common knowledge that there is an illusion spell that can drive even the most calm people to fits of rage."

.

.

Okan's eyes widened. "you mean frenzy? Someone in the hall was casting frenzy on Asum and that's why he went crazy?" as soon as the words left his mouth Okan regretted them as he felt Asum shift uncomfortably again. But Savos shook his head. "no. not someone inside the hall. And before you jump to conclusions it was not Arcano. To caste spells from outside the hall and affect someone inside would require someone with not only a lot of magic but a deep knowledge of how to weave the magic through the wards and barriers that protect those inside the school's walls. And while I cannot think of many wizards who can do that; this-" Savos took a step forward while indicating the circlet. Okan stepped in front of Savos. "whoa, whoa, whoa. What is that thing?" Savos sighed and set the circlet down on the table.

.

.

"it's called the circlet of magic's the name implies it allows the person who wears it to follow the path of any magic that may be affecting them. It was built many years ago by the; then headmaster of this college who feared that daedra were trying to manipulate him into furthering their own goals. Although he went insane building the circlet; it does in fact work." Okan watched nervously as Savos stepped forward and put the circlet on Asum's head.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

The moment the metal of the circlet touched his scales Asum could feel something. It was like he was being tied up. he could feel something coiling around his chest, arms, and legs. He tried to open his mouth but found he was unable to. Struggling against the leather straps Asum felt his whole body arch off the table as something grabbed at him. for a fraction of a moment the leather straps help him tight; keeping him secured to the table. A loud ripping sound later and the chords snapped releasing him from the table and allowing him to fly across the room and hit the wall. He could see Savos and Okan both staring at him in horror. He felt the force pull him roughly against the wall; and for a fraction of a heartbeat Asum hoped the ancient stone wall would hold him back from whatever was grabbing and pulling at him. but that hope vanished when he felt the wall behind him give ever so slightly. For a split second Asum's eyes connected with Okan's; he could easily see the fear in Okan's eyes. even as he hung there against the wall Asum saw Okan take a step forward to try and grab him. But even as Okan took his step; Asum felt the wall behind him gave again. This time however the wall seemed to crumble away and Asum screamed as he found himself pulled through the air, and away from the tower and the college.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

For what seems like forever Okan just stood there. His mind refusing to acknowledge what had just happened. Then all at once reality snapped back. spinning around Okan grabed Savos by the front of his robes, lifted the dark elf off the floor and slammed him against the wall. "what happened. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" Savos opened his mouth to speak but Okan just lifted him further off the ground. Behind him Okan heard the door bang open as someone entered the room. But he didn't bother to turn his head to see who it was. He was beyond pissed. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO ASUM!? YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN! DID THAT LOOK LIKE NOTHING!?" Okan began to shake Savos; moments later he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him away from Savos who dropped to the floor but did not stand up. Okan growled at the mages who had pulled him off Savos. But the growl lessened as one of the mages took a step towards him both hands crackling with powerful lightning magic.

.

.

Again Okan looked out the massive hole in the wall Asum had created when he was pulled through. He could hear Mirabel talking to Savos. "headmaster, there is a group of people at the main gate, they're demanding to speak wi-" but Mirabel's words were cut off as the tower shook violently. For a moment Okan feared the tower might collapse. Ancient and magical or not the tower had not been build to lose a 9 foot by 12 foot section of wall; and remain standing. But his fear soon shifted to the group of people he could see storming into the courtyard below us. Next to me Savos puts his hand on my shoulder. I push it away; but he speaks never the less. "Okan. I know your mad. But right now; people are storming me college. Help my students drive them away and I'll help you find Asum. Ok?" for a moment Okan didn't speak; that was until the tower shook again. "I died because of you. Everything bad that happens from this point on. I brought it back with me." Again the tower shook and it was only then that Okan began running. As he ran down the stairs of the tower he could hear Mirabel running and speaking behind him.

.

.

"The greatsword Savos promised you is in the storage closet in the Hall of Countenance!" Okan only nodded as he burst through the main hall door and out into the courtyard. He barely had time to take in the scene in front of him before he was dodging attackers as he ran for the Hall of Countenance." Shoving the door open Okan groaned as he ran up even more stairs pushing several student out of the way before wrenching the door to the storage closet open and grabbing the dusty greatsword that lay inside. 2 things became instantly clear to him as his scaly hands touched the ancient worn metal. 1; this blade was not like others he had seen. Although the design was that of an ancient Nordic greatsword the metal did not have the aged feel. 2; the attacking group was in a lot of trouble. Turning around Okan felt his eyes widen as he was forced to duck an attack from an attacker. Rolling along the ground Okan brought his blade up in a defensive stance, while eyeing his opponent. The attacker; a very large brenton let out a battle cry and lunged forward his orcish sword slashing through the air towards Okan.

.

.

Blocking the attack, Okan pushed the attacker back before going on the attack. Stepping forward Okan brought his sword up and made it look as though he was going to bring his sword straight down while his attacker moved to deflect such an attack; only to have Okan drop his greatsword altogether and instead; lung forward grab the brenton my the tunic, lift him off the ground, and shove him over the edge of the central space sending him crashing down into the pool of water on the floor before. snapping up his greatsword Okan leapt down and sent his new sword's blade through the back of the brenton; who had been moving to get up. Pulling himself up out of the pool, Okan swung his legs over the small wall, and shook off the water that was clinging to his body. letting out another battle hiss Okan charged for the door and out towards the main battle.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum screamed as he was pulled through the air. Below him he could see trails, trees, and the occasional traveler. None of that matter much to him as he was pulled through the air by an unseen force. And the further he flew the tighter the force seemed to grip him. then in aheartbeat Asum changed direction instead of flying across the sky he found himself hurtling downwards at an angle, eventually crashing into the snow but still skidding through it as the force continued to pull him. he felt his back hit something stone as his head snapped backwards slamming into the same object and making stars burst in front of his eyes. blinking trying to clear his vision Asum could only mutter. "it's not real. It's not real. Savos said it's not real." He neary jumped out of his scales when a voice spoke in front of him. "not real huh?" a second later Asum felt a metal fist connect with the side of his jaw knocking him over. then another this one making his cough up blood as he accidentally bit his lip. A kick to the stomach so strong it made him throw up blood, bile and a bit of leftover food from dinner.

.

.

when no attack hit him again Asum thought the assault was over; he was wrong. Asum yelped in pain as someone grabbed a fist full of his head feathers and lifted him off the ground. His head felt like it was going to split open as he felt the person take a step forward and slam his face, nose and jaw into the side of a rock wall. Slumping down the wall Asum gasped for breath, very aware the warm feeling that covered his face was his own blood. But his assault wasn't over yet; Asum gasped and sobbed in pain as he felt his assailant grab his other horn and spin him around. "still think I'm not real?" Asum never got the chance to respond; because before he could speak, his attacker grabbed the front of his face and slammed the back of his head against the stone wall. For a moment everything around him echoed. It was like time slowed.

.

.

He could barely see out of his eyes, and when he did try to open them they would sting because of the blood dripping down into them. his head felt like it was being torn apart, and he knew he had probably lost several head feather when he'd been grabbed. His jaw felt like it was broken, and he could feel several small bits of broken teeth in his mouth. even as his knees hit the hard cold ground he could feel himself fading. As the ground rushed up to meet his face Asum couldn't help but be very aware at just how alone he was right now. There was no Okan here to protect him, and no perceivable hope of ever seeing Okan again.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 15 IS UP AND DONE.

WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?

.

SO OKAN HAS A NEW SWORD, ASUM'S BEEN KIDDNAPPED/SPIRITED AWAY, AND THE COLLEGE IS BEING ATTACKED.

BUT BY WHO? AND WHY?

READ MY NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.

.

A SUPER HUGE THANK TO fantasylover95 FOR LETTING ME BOUNCE IDEAS OFF THEM. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	16. Chapter 16

_He could barely see out of his eyes, and when he did try to open them they would sting because of the blood dripping down into them. his head felt like it was being torn apart, and he knew he had probably lost several head feather when he'd been grabbed. His jaw felt like it was broken, and he could feel several small bits of broken teeth in his mouth. even as his knees hit the hard cold ground he could feel himself fading. As the ground rushed up to meet his face Asum couldn't help but be very aware at just how alone he was right now. There was no Okan here to protect him, and no perceivable hope of ever seeing Okan again. _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 16

.

.

Okan let out a roar of rage as he cut through another attacker. There seemed to be no end to them. no matter how many he killed more just seemed to take their place. Ducking a slew of arrows Okan rolled and came up behind a pillar planting his back against the cold stone as several fireballs struck the pillar; heating the stone but not damaging it. Across from his with her own back to another pillar Okan could make out Mirabel. Her lip had been split and one of her hands appeared to be covered in frost. But even as he watched her he recognized the healing magic sweeping her body repairing any damage that may have been done to her. but he was forced to shield his eyes as more fireballs struck the pillar he was behind. Glancing over at Mirabel Okan let out a loud whistle to get her attention. Jerking his head towards the enemy mage, Okan grinned as Mirabel nodded; understanding his plan with him saying a word.

.

.

Taking a deep breath Okan charged out from behind the pillar, while at the same time Mirabel jumped out and hurled fistfuls of lightning at the opposing mage who simple deflected and absorbed them with wards. Running faster Okan let out another roar as he brought his sword up just as the mage's wards dropped. Okan grinned as he felt the mage's body connect with the end of his sword; impaling the mage and putting an end to his magic. Flicking his sword sideways Okan rid his blade of the mages body before ducking as more arrows rained down on him. rolling to his feet Okan growled as his eyes landed on 2 wood elfs who had climbed the main statue in the courtyard and were now standing on either one of the mage's outstretched arms; firing arrows at him and the other mages.

.

.

Let out a loud hiss Okan was forced to duck behind more cover or avoid being shot. Leaning out from behind his cover Okan grinned as he watched a mage snuck around behind the statue before focusing her magic and releasing several freeing whirlwinds which hit the statue and covered it in ice, freezing and killing the twin archers. But the victory was short lived as Okan heard a yelp of rage directed at him. Turning Okan ducked and narrowly avoided a set of twin ebony daggers that slashed at the air where his head had been. Bringing his sword up Okan deflected another attack from the daggers, while taking a step backwards. Ducking another attack Okan lashed out swinging his sword at the dagger wielder; who ducked the attack and lashed back at Okan. Okan let out a yelp of pain as he felt one of the daggers cut through some of his scales drawing red blood to the surface to trickle down his arm. Shifting his stance Okan watched as the attacker moved back slightly before speaking.

.

.

"your nothing. Your weak, sloppy, undisaplined. How were you ever to be her champion?!" Okan felt his eyes widen. But he had no time to speak as he was forced to deflect another attack. Planting his heel into the snow; Okan pushed back as the dagger wielder pushed his own attack forward. Giving his sword another shove Okan managed to knock his attacker off balance. Pressing his attack Okan swung his sword again forcing his attacker to be over more off balance. Throwing his sword away Okan charged the dagger wielder; grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him off the ground while still moving forward, towards one of the open sections of wall overlooking the sea. He screamed in pain as he felt the twin daggers cut into his flesh and muscles trying to make him drop his attacker. But he pushed past the pain, the mages would be able to heal him. speedin up Okan jumped and sailed through the opening of the wall. He grinned as he saw his attackers eyes widen as he realized what was happening.

.

.

Gravity gripped at them and pulled them down, sending them hurtling into the freezing cold water of the ocean far below the college. He hit the icy water like a bomb, sending massive waves of water through the water; as they headed underwater into its icy depths. Okan grinned as he held the male nord under the water; watching as his movements slowed and his strength began to diminish. It was a well known argonian battle tactic. Using their ability to breath underwater argonians had stormed entire fortresses by grabbing the guards and dragging them back into the water to drown. Letting go of the now motionless nord Okan watched as his body slowly floated up to the surface before breaking the calm surface of the water. Following the now dead body Okan broke the surface of the water and turned to watch the body slowly float further and further away. turning back to the shore okan groaned as he saw just how far he would have to hike to get back to the college.

.

.

However no sooner had he thought that then he felt something akin to a warm blanket wrap around his body and lift him out of the water. Soon he found himself floating up along the arch mages tower and floating through the hole in the wall Asum had made before his feet touched the ground. "thank." Savos nodded and set down the staff he'd been using to lift ok. "Maribel fetch a healing potion for Okan. Have all the injured brought here to my tower. Tend to their wounds." Maribel nodded and left the room. As the door swung shut behind her Okan spoke. "I know who's behind this. That last attacker as good as told me." Savos nodded. "I too know who is behind this." Savos gestured behind him to the body of a woodelf. A familiar set of tattoo's adorning his body. "it would see your past has caught up with you. your old mistress Boethiah has found you yet again. And I believe it was her magic that tore Asum from this tower."

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum screamed in pain as he felt an armored knee slam into his chest knocking the wind out of him. he'd barely even managed to gasp for air before an armored fist slammed into the side of his face knocking a mixture of spit and blood through the air. Falling to the ground Asum tried to get up but let out another scream as he felt the boot of his attacker crash down on his back, sending waves of agony through his body. he felt tears rolling down his eyes as he tried to move. Every bone and muscle in his body was in tremendous pain. he screamed again as he felt his attacker grip one of his horns and pull him up. "what does he see in you?" Asum didn't respond as his attacker; a large nord clad in full ebony armor hurled him backwards sending him crashing against a wall. "he was her champion!" Asum ducked another punch that cratered the wall where his head had been; but felt himself cough up blood as he took a knee to the chest. He was bare, unable to defend himself, the nord had torn off his robes and hood and had tossed them into a nearby river before this beating had started.

.

.

"HE WAS HER CHAMPION! AND YET HE THINKS YOUR WORTHY TO KEEP ALIVE?!" Asum whimpered as he felt the nord garb his tail and smash it with his boot. "YOUR PATHETIC, BARELY WORTH THE EFFORT IT WOULD TAKE TO KILL YOU! WHY DOES HE LET YOU LIVE!?" Asum let out another scream as the nord pulled out a massive jet black greatsword and raised it above his head. "IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!" Asum felt his body freeze; his leg wouldn't move, his arms were limp and useless. All he could do was lay there crippled and bloodies on the ground and watch as the jet black blade got closer and closer to his neck.

.

.

UMBRA-CHAN'S POV

.

.

Cautiously umbra moved towards the noise. She'd been walking along when she'd heard the cries of pain. now she was getting closer to the source. As he came even closer she could hear someone yelling; no screaming at the top of their lungs. "IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!" breaking through the tree line umbra took in the entire scene before her. a nord, clad in head to toe ebony armor held an ebony greatsword high over his head. Beneath the nord cowered a frail and mostly naked argonian. Instantly she could hear the second voice in her head. _'save him'_ she did just that, charging forward umbra felt time slow down as her hand went downwards towards that cursed blade that hung from her hip. As he pulled the sword from its scabbard she could almost hear it laughing with joy at the idea of adding another soul to its collection. ;unging forward umbra brought her sword up just in time to deflect the attack that would have severed the frail argonian's head from his body.

.

.

She grinned as the nord stumbled back his own body rigid and hard like stone. Pressing forward umbra used her momentum to bring her sword up and spin it over her head before slashing at the nord who blocked the attack and replied with his own. It became a kind of dance; the nord using hard, rigid, yet devastating moves, while umbra used graceful, liquid techniques to push the nord back until they found themselves at the edge of a large hill. Umbra watched as the nord opened his mouth. Closing her eyes umbra braced herself for the massive bellow that was a Nordic battle cry. Her ears ringing umbra pushed through the shout and slashed with her sword managing to break through the armor on the nord's shoulder and cutting into the flesh. Instantly she grinned as the bellow died in the nord's throat as her swords effect took place; by now he could feel it, his sword being gripped by the sword. And in her head she could hear the sword singing at the delight of this new soul to add to its reliquary.

.

.

But the sword would go unfed today. Planting her foot in the center of the nord's chest umbra attacked with her body not the cursed blade; pushing the nord off balance and sending him crashing and rolling down the hill. As he sheathed her sword which was now angrily cursing at her umbra noted that they would not have much time before the nord reached the bottom of the hill, got to his feet and came back at them. running back to the argonian umbra gripped his shoulder and winced as he felt the bones in his arm move in a way that they were not meant to. "come on we have to get out of here, before he comes back." the argonian nodded but also whimpered as they took a few steps. "it hurts." His voice alone nearly broke her heart, it was so frail and weak. "I know but come on. we have to go now." Even as she half dragged half carried the argonian away she could hear the clatter of the nord's armor moving up the hill. Biting her lip umbra gripped one of the argonian's legs and lifted him off the ground before putting him over her shoulders like a bale of hay.

.

.

"hold on kiss. This is gunna hurt, but we need to run." And she did just that; breaking into a run that slowly began to gain speed. She could hear the argonian gasping and whimpering in pain but she could nothing about it at the moment. Now at full speed umbra dodged and wove through the trees, trying to put as much distance between them and the surely furious nord. Time seemed to drift away as she ran through the snow and wind; only slowly down to catch her breath for a moment before speeding back up. but after so long her sides began to ache and her breathes began to become ragged and shallow. Finally stopping umbra did a fast check behind her to see if the nord was still following them; only the swirling of snow and wind met her gaze. Groaning slightly umbra reached up and pulled the argonian off of her before setting him down in the snow. His scales were white, and he couldn't stop shaking. She could tell if they didn't find shelter soon he would die from the cold. Fate seemed to smile on them as a few yards from them they found a cave. Moving inside umbra paused long enough to pull a fox pelt from her pack and wrap it around the argonian's shoulder before busying herself with starting a small fire.

.

.

Once she was sure the smoke would not attract any unwanted attention she set out pulling out some dried meat, a potion of healing, and a simple wooden bowl. Pouring the potion into the bowl umbra set the meat down next and allowed it to marinate in the potion before turning and speaking to the argonian. "you ok?" it was a stupid question. Of course the argonian was not ok; and although some color had returned to his scales she could easily see sever deformations in his figure which meant broken if not shattered bones. She was completely amazed he was able to speak as he managed out a faint "thank you." umbra only nodded and dug into her pouch again before pulling out another potion and pouring it into a simple stone mug. "Drink this. It'll help you heal." The argonian reached forward and umbra flinched slightly. 2 of his fingers were bent at angles that were unnatural.

.

.

Umbra watched as the argonian drank the potion before shuddering slightly. As his body shook umbra smiled as some of the cuts began to mend; a sign the potion was beginning to work. As the argonian took another drink umbra spoke. "so what was that nord's problem? Why was he attacking you?" the argonian finished swallowing the potion in his mouth before speaking. "I don't know. he…...kidnapped me." Umbra nodded as the argonian fell silent. "well we're away from him now." Picking up the marinated meat umbra speared it on the end of her dagger before sticking it in the ground over the fire. "try to get some sleep. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan pulled himself up onto the horse in front of him. pulling the reins Okan urged the horse forward away from the mage college and towards that location he'd swore he'd never return to. Towards the shrine of his former mistress Boethiah."

.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS. HERE IS CHAPTER 16. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE.<p>

.

SO NOW WE KNOW OKAN IS NOT ONLY A FORMER COVORTER OF BOETHIAH BUT HE WAS ONCE HER CHAMPION. BUT WHY WOULD BOETHIAH KIDNAP ASUM AND SEND PEOPLE TO ATTACK THE COLLEGE?

.

READ MORE TO FIND OUT!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

.

.

Umbra watched as the young argonian across from her ate the section of meat she had cut for him. he was young, his scales had yet to callus, and his eyes shown with a kind of innocents. Biting off a section of her own meat umbra spoke. "so who are you?" the young argonian swallowed the meat and spoke. "I'm Asum. Thank you for saving me." Umbra nodded. "don't worry about it. I'm umbra." Asum cocked his head. "that's a strange name." umbra nodded. "It's not my real name. it's just the name I'm stuck with while I have this sword." As she spoke she nudged her blade with her foot. Asum cocked his head. "what do you mean?" umbra sighed and took another bite of meat before speaking. "do you know the legend of umbra?' Asum shook his head.

.

.

"umbra was a warrior that lived in a village ruled over by the champion of mogal bal. ne day a women by the name of umbra challenged the champion to battle. If she won the champion would leave the village. If she lost she would be his to do with as he pleased for a day. She lost and he….defiled her. but during her defilement she began to hear a voice in her head. When she was released umbra took her sword to an ancient pool of water in the forest and laid it down in the pool and watched as the rust grey metal turned jet black; and the voice spoke to her. it called itself an Ideal Master. It said that if she would kill in its name it would give her the power to slay any enemy that might present itself to her. she agreed and became the first and only champion to an Ideal Master. For the next 5 years she traveled the world killing those who her master told her to. And then she returned the skills of those she had killed coursing through her body. she did battle with mogal bal's champion, and although she slew him; her blade turned on her and slew her; and so she too was effected by it's terrible enchantment."

.

.

Asum took another bite. He could not help but be enraptured by the story. "every soul the blade killed was collected. And once the master of the sword was killed the collect souls were retrieved by the ideal masters. And so the sword has come to be called Umbra; as is the person who wields the blade. But unlike the other umbras, I seek to destroy the blade." Asum took another bite before speaking. "but… if it was created by a daedric lord, how will you destroy it?" umbra smiled. "there is a castle in Skyrim, in it's bowels lies the pool that umbra placed her sword in. the pool is now called the soul cairn. I'm going to throw the sword into the soul cairn and rid this world of the cursed blade once and for all." Asum nodded and finished the last little bit of meat he had left. "but…is it such a bad thing? This umbra blade I mean?" umbra nodded. "I understand your confusion. A blade to most people is just a blade. But umbra is no ordinary blade. Every soul I have ever killed remains trapped in it. When I touch the metal I hear their cries, they're pleas for death to come. And I know it never will. I must be rid of the blade, if not for the world's sake then for my own." Asum nodded. "well I wish you luck in your quest." Umbra bowed her head and smiled. "thank you."

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

Okan cursed as for the 9th time this hour the horse he was riding reared; it's hooves lifting off the ground to stop at the air in fear. Cursing again, Okan used his weight and drove the horse to the ground. Growling he dismounted the beast and smacked it on the ass making it rear again before galloping off in the opposite direct he had been riding. He supposed he couldn't blame the beast. Animals rarely came near daedric alters. It was as though they could sense the demonic power coming from it. Tugging at the fox fur around his neck Okan continued moving up the hill and through the mountains until he felt his scales begin to prickle. He was getting close. He could feel that familiar cold rushing past his scales.

.

.

Emerging from the rocky hills Okan allowed himself to drop to one knee for a moment, his scaled hand going to a small amulet of stendarr he'd bought from a khajiit merchant just outside of winterhold. "god of mercy, please grant me the peace of mind to see my quest through and not to become blinded by rage and anger." Letting go of the amulet Okan straightened up and continued forward, the shape of c shrine slowly lumming out of the swirling snow storm. As he came to the end of the camp the snow flurries gave way, and cleared giving him an unobstructed view of his old home. setting foot on the ancient stone Okan ignored the cultists who had stopped dueling and now watched him ascend the staircase to the front of the shrine. But when he came to the top of the stairs he found his path blocked. A large nord clad in Boethiah's armor blacked his way, a massive daedric hammer strapped to his back. as Okan came to a stop the nord spoke. "you seek the one my mistress sought to take?"

.

.

Okan nodded and unslung his greatsword. "I do." This time it was not the nord who spoke, but a women's voice who echoed through Okan's head, a voice he'd done his best to forget. "ahhhhhh the wayward sheep has returned to the flock at last." Okan shook his head and glared at the statue behind the nord. "I've not returned. I never will. Your words have no power over me anymore. I seek the argonian you stole, the one you ripped from his rightful place." Boethiah laughed at him; her voice echoing in his head. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. I no longer have him, another cavorter stole him from me. I was to send my champion to find him. but your arrival gives way to an idea. You will do battle with each other. and one who survives will become my champion." Again Okan shook his head. "no. I only seek Asum." But as he shifted to leave Boethiah's champion unslung his hammer. "the lady says we fight. So we fight. There is no turning back."

.

.

Okan sighed. "she's twisted your mind. Can you not see that? Can you not see the horror she's put you through, that she'll keep putting you through? Leave her." but the nord let out a roar of rage and swung his hammer down against the ancient stone platform they stood on. "NOT ANOTHER WORD! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INSULT MY MISTRESS HERE OF ALL PLACES. WE BATTLE NOW!" as the nord charged at Okan he continued to shout. "FOR I AM HER CHAMPION!' Okan side stepped the attack and planted his hand on the small of the nord's back, a simple push was enough to send him over the edge of the platform and into the snow below. in a voice so silent he almost didn't hear it himself; he spoke. "so was is I." making his way back down the stone stairs, Okan turned to leave only to deflect an attack from Boethiah's champion; who had pulled himself out of the snow, and now charged at him swinging his hammer.

.

.

Deflecting the attack Okan ducked back so as to give himself room to move. Bringing his sword up Okan brought his sword down on the champion's body. only to have it deflected by the champion's hammer. Dropping into a defensive stance Okan narrowed his eyes at the champion who attacked him swinging his hammer wildly while charging forward. Okan could not help but marvel at the champion. It was obvious he had no formal training, in fact from his fighting style Okan could tell for the most part the nord was a berserker; relying on overwhelming his enemies and beating them to a pulp. Dodging most of the attacks Okan lashed out when he got the chance his sword slamming against the ebony mail several times; hard enough to stagger the champion. As they broke apart the champion shouted. "WHY ISN'T THE DAMNED ARMOR WORKING?!" Okan chuckled, as he shifted his stance. "the armor won't help you here. I'm still Boethiah's champion. So the armor wont react to me!" lunging forward Okan knocked the nord off his feet and pushing him to the ground. Bringing his sword up, Okan thrust the blade downward into the ground making the nord scream in pain as Okan severed his left ear from his head. "submit. You wont beat me."

.

.

Lifting his sword out of the ground okan stood up and over the champion who had dropped his hammer and was clutching his head, trying to stop the blood from oozing between his fingers. As Okan resheathed his sword Boethiah spoke. "KILL HIM YOU FOOL! GET UP AND KILL HIM!" Okan chuckled and turned away. "he can't. he's in too much pain." as he walked further and further away from the shrine Boethiah's voice became fainter and fainter. "I'LL KILL YOU OKAN! Come back here and fight. Why don't you listen to me anymore?! Come back here." Okan smiled as he went beyond Boethiah's range and cut her voice off; leaving the daedric lord to scream and shout to her followers.

.

.

UMBRA'S POV

.

.

Umbra smiled as the young argonian came out from behind the rock. His face was red from embarrassment and he shifted nervously from side to side, tugging slightly at the hem of the dress he was wearing. "are you sure you don't have anything else I could wear?" umbra shook her head. "sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to be joining me on this trip. So I didn't bring any other clothes. Sorry." The argonian sighed and shifted slightly tugging the hem down a bit lower trying to cover his legs. "I guess this will work for now. At least until I find something different to wear." Umbra nodded and continued packing her bag, before pulling it up and over her shoulder. "well…..we should get going. It's about 10 miles to the town of windhelm; and we'll want to get there soon. No telling just how mad that nord from before is. Asum shuddered in fear; remembering the pain and torture he'd gone through. Following umbra out of the cave Asum tugged a fox pelt closer to his body. yes the dress he was wearing was better than nothing. But, he was still cold as the icy wind whipped around them.

.

.

DARK SANCTUARY

KURA'S POV

.

.

Kneeling before the nightmother's coffin Kura closed her eyes, and bowed so her head so it touched the cold stone floor. For a moment she stayed like this, then slowly she straightened up and picked one of the small purple and grey flowers that grew out a small brown pot next to the coffin. Putting the flower in her mouth Kura took a swig of wine from a mug before swallowing the concoction and bowing again; waiting for the potions to take effect. It didn't take long, soon she could feel the cold, numbness that signaled the potion was working. Beginning to chant Kura repeated the ancient pray over and over, until she got a response. Suddenly Kura felt her body become wracked by uncontrollable shuddering; as her skin turned colder than ice. In her mind she felt the cold lifeless voice of the night mother speak. "Kura….my most beloved child….. take the entire family and travel to the Nordic ruin of bleakfalls barrow. Await the argonian named Okan. Fulfill his every contract and do not ask for payment, it will be provided by a third party." Kura nodded, "mother what form of pay-" but the nightmother cut her off. Her voice echoing inside Kura's head, an obvious tone of annoyance in it. "the jarl of whiterun will provide payment, in the form of his dark child." Kura's eyes widened but she said nothing.

.

.

"the targets will be difficult. The family may lose members. But their skill and abilities will be invaluable in the battles that are to come." Kura shuddered again as she felt the cold voice disappear. She stayed bowing for a moment longer before standing up and turning around. Behind her Kura smiled weakly at the mad jester cicero, who began jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "ah mother has spoke. YES. mother has spoke to the listener. Tell me oh great listener what did mother say? Unless….she told you not to tell me. Ahhhhhhh yes is mother playing a trick on dear cicero?! A FINE JEST MOTHER A FINE JEST! AHAHAHAHA! PLAYING A JEST ON A JESTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kura again smiled weakly art the mad jester who continued to laugh at a joke he wasn't even sure existed. "cicero." The ester's laughter died at once. "yes listener?" Kura shuddered she was still very cold from the nightmother's presence. "gather the entire family. We're going to bleackfalls barrow to await our next contract." Cicero cocked his head to the side.

.

.

"to await? No contract has been given? Unless the meaning of await has changed? Have you changed the meaning of await dear listener? Ah well no matter. Cicero will do as asked. Cicero always does what is and what isn't asked of him. MMMMmmmmmmMMMMM." Kura watched as the jester walked off humming a song only he knew the tune of. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. she'd read the reports about him, no better assassin had ever worked for the brotherhood. Bu it had cost him, now he was trapped in that convoluted puzzle he called a brain. All in service to a mother who refused to speak to him despite all the work, and service he'd given her. sighing again Kura poured herself another cup of wine before downing it in 3 big gulps. Sometimes she wished she wasn't the listener. That the nightmother's cold, deathly, otherworldly voice would speak to someone else. Would make someone else wake up at night in a cold sweat; would give someone else nightmares about being death's bride. Sighing again Kura decided to forgo the goblet and instead drank directly from the bottle of wine draining it in only a few moments. Turning to her room to ready herself Kura couldn't help but smile as babet's voice screeched through the air.

.

.

"GOD DAMNED JESTER! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BATHING!? WHATEVER THE NIGHTMOTHER SAID CAN WAIT UNTIL I'M WEARING CLOTHES! NOW GET OUT!" smiling to herself Kura made her way down the stone corridor and to her room to ready herself. She truly was a member of a very dysfunctional family.

.

.

SAVOS'S POV

.

.

Silently Savos sat in the pool of magical water in the middle of the courtyard. He could feel it. Magic was shifting, pushing something through time and space. And it was heading right for him. of course he'd taken precautions. He'd sent all the students and teachers home; then he'd set about reanimating the suits of armor around the school before getting to work laying runes. And now he sat here, waiting. Taking in a deep breath Savos could not help but feel his age. He was almost 80. He'd come here to the college when he'd been barely able to weave any spell. He'd studied for years and now he could not help but shake the feeling that…..perhaps his time was almost up.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 17 IS UP AND DONE.

.

SO NOW WE KNOW THE LEGEND OF UMBRA. I KNOW THAT'S PROBABLY NOT THE REAL STORY BEHIND THE BLADE, BUT I COULDN'T FIND THE REAL STORY SO I MADE ONE UP.

.

ALSO SOMEONE SENT ME A MESSAGE ASKING ME WHY I HAVEN'T SAID WHAT RACE UMBRA IS. I DON'T REALLY THINK IT MATTERS. WHEN THEY PICK UP THAT SWORD, THEIR RACE STOPS MATTERING. THEY JUST BECOME UMBRA. SO I WONT BE SAYING WHAT RACE UMBRA IS.

.

AND NOW WE KNOW OKAN'S SECRET. HE'S THE FORMER CHAMPION OF BOETHIAH.

.

WANTED TO ILLUSTRATE JUST HOW UNSKILLED BOETHIAH'S CURRENT CHAMPION IS COMPAIRED TO OKAN. SO THAT IS WHY THE BATTLE WAS SO SHORT.

.

AND NOW THE DARK BROTHERHOOD IS GETTING INVOLVED. NEVER A GOOD SIGN. AND UNDER WHAT CIRCUMSTANCES WOULD THE JARL OF WHITERUN ALLOW THEM TO TAKE HIS DARK CHILD?

.

AND WHAT ABOUT SAVOS AT THE COLLEGE?

.

THINGS ARE CHANGING IN SKYRIM. AND YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHY.

PS: i would love to have a title picture for this story. if anyone sees a picture that would work please let me know where to find it.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

.

.

Asum could not hold back the shudder as they walked through the snow. Behind them the sun was setting fast and bringing with it a kind of harsh cold that his scales found almost unbearable. it also didn't help that he was wearing a loose dress and not his normal clothes or robes. In front of him umbra spoke. "it's not far now, maybe a half hour to windhelm. Can you manage on your own from there?" to be honest he wasn't sure if he could. He knew windhelm's reputation with argonians and the dark elves; but he nodded nonetheless. Emerging from the tree line Asum found the hold of windhelm in front of them in the distance. It's warm light promising at least some shelter from the cold. Following umbra down the hill Asum tugged the pelt around his shoulders closer as another blast of icy wind ripped at his form.

.

.

A SHORT TIME LATER

.

.

Asum shuddered as they stepped through the door of the local inn. Trying not to look at all the faces staring at him, Asum nervously shifted hoping his dress was concealing the fact that he was not a girl. Following umbra through the inn, Asum sat down on a stool while umbra talked to the owner for a few minutes before turning to him. "ok. I've set you up with a room, and a tab for 20 gold coins. Feel free to pocket what you don't use. I've also requested a set of miner's clothes be left for you. since the clothes are the same for men and women I figure no one would look twice at you when you put them on." Asum nodded before speaking. "you're not staying?" umbra shook her head and shifted the sword on her belt. "no. the blade grows more and more restless, I must be rid of it as soon as possible. I will push on through the storm. Perhaps we will meet again, when I am no longer umbra." Asum nodded and smiled. "I'd like that." Umbra nodded too. "as would I."

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

It was getting colder, But Okan ignored his discomfort. Pushing on through the snow Okan moved in the direction of the nearest town; the hold of windhelm. With the temperature dropping by the minute he knew that if he stayed out in this could he would surly freeze to death, or at the very least loose several fingers and toes to frostbite. All he could do was hope that Asum had found shelter somewhere; with the stranger who had rescued him. Trudging through the snow Okan could not help but feel…..useless. he had no idea where Asum was, if he was injured, if he was safe, or even if he was still alive. For all his skill and talent as a warrior he did not know how or if he was ever going to see Asum again. Yes he could not help but feel useless as he walked through the proceedingly colder snow. Squinting through the snow Okan tensed as he saw movement beyond the snow flurries. But a moment later the alarm vanished as he found a mangy, brown dog emerge from the snow and pant up at him. "hello boy. What are you doing out here in the cold?" for a moment the dog just looked at him; then, 'looking for you.'

.

.

For a long moment, Okan simply stared at the dog; and when his voice did return he could say only one thing. "you…..just…spoke." the dog sat down in front of him. 'why is that the first thing all you mortals say? Yes I talked it's not that hard. Now are you coming or not?' slowly Okan began to follow the talking dog through the blizzard. "so…do you have a name?" the dog cocked his head to the side as though it was the dumbest question he'd ever heard. 'of course I have a name. it's Barbas.' Okan nodded, still not completely sure he was in his right mind. Perhaps the cold and the snow were playing tricks with his mind? "so Barbas where are we going?" the dog seemed to chuckle at his question. 'same place you were going before; windhelm. But unlike before where you had no idea where Asum was, I can lead you right to him' Okan tensed up again his hand going to the hilt of his sword. "how do you know about Asum? Did you have something to do with him being taken?"

.

.

Barbas chuckled again. 'all daedra know of him. we all feel it. What is coming. It'll be your job to protect him, and keep him safe until his destiny can be fulfilled. Mortal kind's survival depends on him surviving what is to come. Can you do that? Can you keep him safe from those that would kill him?' Okan nodded. "yes. I can." Barbas stopped, turned around and planted his paws on Okan's chest so he could look into his eyes. a moment later he spoke. 'we shall see.' A moment later they resumed walking and soon enough found themselves crossing the bridge to windhelm and stepping into the hold.

.

.

He got several odds looks from the guards and a few passersby grumbled at the strange new 'lizard' in their town. But Okan ignored them; instead following Barbas through the town and to the local inn. Pulling open the door Okan ignored the angry looks the patrons gave him and stepped inside. "HEY NO DOGS ALLOWED! GET THAT MONGREL OUT OF HERE!" Okan ignored the angry nord and had been about to follow Barbas when he felt a set of hands grab his arm. "I SAID GET THE DOG OUT!" spinning around Okan grabbed the nord and slammed him against the wall before lifting him off the ground and flaring his head feathers, while letting out a loud hiss. "the dog stays with me. Unless having him out is worth your life." The nord shook his head and Okan let him go. Looking at Barbas Okan spoke. "get going." Barbas nodded and trotted across the room and up the stairs to where the rooms for rent were. Following the dog Okan felt his heart lurch as he found Barbas sitting in front of a plain wood door. Stopping in front of the door Okan spoke. "he's in there?" Barbas nodded. "yes. Don't forget. You must keep him safe from what is to come." And with that Barbas seemed to fade out of existence right in front of Okan. Taking a deep breath Okan stepped up to the door and knocked on it.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum looked at himself in the mirror. it felt odd, the mage's robes he'd worn before felt so….right on him. like he had been meant to wear the thick, warm, enchanted cloth. And now because of that feeling the miner's clothes felt wrong, to thin, and light. Rubbing his neck Asum looked up as someone knocked on the door to the room. "who's there?" for a moment no one spoke, then….. Asum watched as the other person opened the door. He felt his heart stop. "Okan?"

.

.

SAVOS'S POV

.

.

Savos opened his eyes, as he felt the magic around him peak. Looking up towards the source of the magic Savos felt his eyes widen slightly as he found that hovering above the college was large sailing ship. But his amazement quickly faded as he watched dozens of ropes emerge from the sides of the ship, and thalmor soldiers begin to rappel down the ropes and into the college. Savos watched as the thalmor drew out bows and swords as they surrounded him. after a moment one of the soldier's stepped forward. "Savos Ren; by order of the high inquisitor you're under arrest from crimes against the empire and the Aldmeri dominion." Savos nodded and slowly stood up. "ok. But before you take me into custody you might want to look where you're standing." A grin spread over savos's face as the soldier looked down. Sending a small wave of magic outwards from his body Savos watched as the runes he'd planted began to pulse signaling they were about to explode.

.

.

Dropping to his knees Savos conjured up several strong barriers. As he did so he heard the thalmor soldier scream, "NO!" a second later the runes exploded. Thousands of shards of ice some the size of a full grown orc flew in every direction. Shards of ice sliced through flesh, cloth and armor, punctured bodies and killed dozens of elves who simply dropped to the ground the magical ice sticking out of their bodies. Those soldiers who had been fast enough to erect barriers found those barriers overwhelmed by the sheer number of runes and shards of ice. However in Savos's case the shards of ice simply dissolved when they came into contact with his barriers; from the sheer amount of magic he was pouring into them.

.

.

As the magic of the runes ran out the shards of ice began to disolve into the air. Standing up and dropping the barriers, Savos watched as a person abord the ship simply jumped, off the ship's deck and landed in front of him dropping to one knee to help transfer her momentum. Savos watched as the female elf stood up and looked at him. it didn't take a genius to know that she was not like the soldiers he'd just killed. After a moment of silence the women spoke. "before you die, I would ask of you a question." Savos nodded. "ask it then." The women looked at him for another moment before speaking. "you will die, I will kill you. so why do you not simply allow it. Why fight back against the inevitable? Why not just…give up?" Savos shook his head and began channeling fire magic through his body. "because it's expected of me. And I'll do my duty until my dying breath, I'll defend this school and what it stands for." As the words left his mouth Savos threw his hands out from his body, a barrage of fireballs flew from his hands; through the air and at the women, who vanished behind multiple explosions of fire.

.

.

For a split second Savos thought he had won, but those hopes vanished as twin bolts of lighting cut through the smoke and fire; parting it like fog, and lanced towards him. conjuring up multiple wards Savos gritted his teeth as he felt a small fraction of the lighting's power course through his body. bringing his hands together Savos channeled his magic and after a moment a whirelwind of ice and a lightning sprung from his hands. The women didn't even conjure a ward, instead she simply stood there as the attack hit her. Savos felt his eyes widen as he realized his attack had done no damage to her despite being a direct hit. Shifting his stance Savos readied himself for a long battle with this mysterious women.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

Asum felt tears well up in his eyes as he clung to the older argonian who like him was fighting back tears. He could hear Okan talking; "I….I….. thought I might have lost you." Asum shook his head and pressed his lips against the older argonian's. when they broke apart Okan continued. "I…I need to talk to you. I need to tell you what happened to you." in the back of his mind Asum knew he should tell Okan what was happening, but…. The look on Okan's face told him that the older argonian would not take no for an answer. Motioning for them to sit, Asum watched as Okan moved and sat down on the smell bed; moving Asum sat own next to him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

AN: WELL FOLKS HERE IT IS. CHAPTER 18 IS UP AND DONE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.

.

SO THE GRANDE INQUISITOR IS IN SKYRIM AND DOING BATTLE WITH SAVOS.

.

AND NOW BARBAS IS BACK.

.

I HOPE TO GET SOME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS, AND I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.

.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL FILL IN A LOT ABOUT OKAN'S PAST.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

.

.

.

Asum watched as next to him Okan shifted nervously from side to side before speaking. "when I came to Skyrim I was…angry. I'm not sure why, but I was. And I looked for any excuse to vent my anger. I picked fights, started brawls, even got locked up a few times. None of it mattered; the anger was still there. Then…..one day I was leaving windhelm, and this voice began to speak in my head. It told me of a place where I could vent my anger. Where I could battle and stand for something greater than anything I ever could have before." Asum watched as Okan closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "and blindly I followed it. It lead me to the shrine of Boethiah. I should have been repulsed, should have turned away and never gone back to that cursed and retched place." Okan stood up and began to pace the length of the room. "but I didn't…I….I felt….at peace there." Asum cocked his head. "what do you mean?"

.

.

.

Okan sighed. "everything was so simple. No one cared who I I was, or what I had done. They didn't care who I talked to, who I killed, or who I fucked. None of it mattered so long as I did it in the name of Boethiah. And then…it happened. As the new year rolled around Boethiah declared that there would be a tournament to decide who her next champion would be. I fought, and I won until I stood alone before her statue and bowed in her honor. I put her ebony mail on my body and felt the anger that had lived inside me for so long blossom." Okan looked at Asum; who was startled to find there were tears in the argonian's eyes. "it felt…good. The anger gave me power. There wasn't a single thing or person in this world that I couldn't destroy if I wished to. But….Boethiah's power always comes with a price. She said, I had one last test. One final trial to see if I was truly worthy to be her champion."

.

.

.

Okan turned away and stared at the floor for a while before speaking. "before…before I had become her champion, before I'd even talked to her….i didn't have many friends. A certainly none who really knew me….but…..Demus was…different." Okan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I think…I think I loved him. he was the only one. the only one from my village who didn't hate me for liking men. When I left black marsh…he came with me, gave me a place to stay, food….company." as Okan said the last word Asum nodded; he knew what 'company' Okan was referring to. "I never told him about Boethiah. I just…left that day. I never wrote, never tried to contact him. he just…..wasn't important anymore. So I couldn't understand why Boethiah had brought him to her shrine and had chained him to her obelisk."

.

.

.

More tears began to fall from Okan's eyes and he continued. "she told me….to be her champion I could only be loyal to her; her and only her. I had to kill the last connection I had to my past." Moving from the bed, Asum walked up to Okan and pulled him into a hug. But Okan continued to speak. "he was bloody, beaten, and obviously scared. He pleaded with me to help him, to save him, he said…" Okan's shoulders shuddered as he tried to hold back several sobs. "he said….he loved me. He didn't care what trouble I was in, he'd find a way to fix it. To help me." Asum gripped Okan tighter and his sides began to tremble. "how could he say that? How could he only think of me when…when…." Okan broke off as he tightened his grip on Asum's body. "how could I do that? I know I had some bullshit reason back then. But….looking back on it; what reason could I have given? WHAT EXCUSE MAKES IT OK FOR ME TO KILL SOMEONE I LOVE?!"

.

.

.

Asum flinched slightly as Okan shouted. Okan was silent for a moment before continuing. "I remember…..watching him; as he fell, watching his head hit the stone, his blood oozing out of his chest and staining the stone alter. I felt nothing as he looked up at me as he died. And yet….it was his last words that saved me. He told me….he forgave me." Asum looked up at Okan. "he loved you. he couldn't stay mad." Okan shrugged, and did his best t pull himself back together. "I don't know. But it shook me lose; those words lifted whatever spell I had been under. I saw for the first time what I had done; the bodies of the people I'd killed, the horror of it all. It just came…crashing down on me. I tore Boethiah's armor off me and ran, and I didn't stop running till I reached whiterun. I pleaded at the shrines of the gods, but they ignored me. I felt so alone. Now I really didn't have anyone to be with. I was drunk for a long time. Just trying to drown my sorrows away." Okan looked at Asum. "do you know what it's like to go to sleep at night and hope that you don't wake up? to wish that you would die in your sleep?"

.

.

.

Breaking apart from Okan Asum looked at the older argonian for a moment before nodding. "yes." Okan's expression changed from sadness to alarm. "whe-" but Asum cut him off. "how long do you think I was held by those vampires? I was there for almost a week. I watched as they killed people; butchered them, ate them. and the whole time, I could only watch in horror." Okan didn't speak instead pulling Asum into another hug. "I'm so sorry Asum." They stayed like that for a while, their bodies connected in such a way that they did not need to speak any longer. Asum groaned as he felt Okan's claws gently rack his back. "I love you little one. I don't ever want to leave your side." Asum pulled back slightly and looked at Okan. "I don't want you to leave me." Okan bent down and lifted the younger argonian off the ground before crushing their lips together. "then I won't. I'll never leave your side." They'd fallen asleep after that; both of them being too emotionally and physically drained to do anything else.

.

.

.

ASUM'S DREAM

.

.

.

He was again standing on the stairs leading to the temple. And again he felt an unnatural urge to step up the stairs and enter the temple. As he moved he carefully watched the guards on either side of the door; normally they would grab him and push him down the steps; and yet this time when he reached for the door to temple they did not move. Pulling open the door Asum stepped through it only to find himself in a large cavernous room. Behind him the door closed on its own; for a moment he stood there letting his eyes adjust to the sudden gloom. As his eyes adjusted he found that he was not alone in the chamber. In the middle of the chamber floating in mid air sat a dark elf deep in meditation. After a moment Asum spoke. "hello?" the elf moved; his feet touching the ground and he slowly turned to face Asum. "hello Asum." Asum cocked his head to the side. "who are you?" the elf smiled weakly. "I'm Vivec…at least…..the last vessel to hold vivec's power. It is…nice to finally meet you." Asum shrugged. "I don't agree with that." Vivec shrugged. "to each their own."

.

.

.

"why am I here?" Vivec again smiled weakly. "because the time is almost upon us. This is no mere dream. It is…..a crossing…..a point in time in which the past and the present have begun to mingle; if only for a few moments." Asum nodded slowly. "so I'm really here, in this room?" Vivec nodded. "yes. as of right now nothing you knew exists yet. Okan hasn't been born, Skyrim is still controlled by the nords, the thalmor are still just an idea in an elf's head. This is the power of Vivec; to control reality and all that lays under it." Asum nodded again. "then why do this? Why bring me here?" Vivec shrugged and began to pace back and forth talking as he did. "I'm not the first vessel of this power. And like the warrior umbra I no longer have my true name. to everyone else I am Vivec. But I am not Vivec. Vivec is the power that dwells within me. I have brought you here….so I might….warn you about Okan. About the danger he represents to you." Asum felt his head feathers flare in a bit of alarm. "Okan is no danger to me. he loves me!" the last few words came out as a bit of a shout; echoing off the walls of the chamber.

.

.

.

Across from him Vivec sighed. "then the cycle has started again. Listen to me Asum, and understand what I say. Okan does not love you." Asum's head feather's flared even more. "yes he does!" but Vivec shook his head. "no he does not. He thinks he does; because his mind has no other way of processing what he feels for you. given enough time any and every mortal would feel this way for you. they cannot feel any other way about us. we….." Vivec seemed to struggle to find the right words before continuing. "we….enchant them. everything about us makes them look at us in awe. Our mere presence is like…an infection; the longer we are around them, the more they become infected. And the more infected they become the deeper their feelings become for us." Asum shook his head and took a step forward; for added effect he flared his head feathers to their full extent. "you're wrong. Okan loves me! And I love him!" Vivec only smiled. "I have no doubt you love him; you feeling for him are natural. He saved you, gave you kindness and love when you have known so little. In some ways he was the first person to acknowledge who you were."

.

.

.

Asum swallowed noisily; Vivec was right. "but I'm here to tell you…..although you have feelings for him; feelings that run very deep; he does not feel the same way. He CANNOT feel the same way." Asum hissed. "how would you know?!" Vivec shook his head sadly. "because, Murag feels….felt the same way about me." Asum cocked his head. "who is Murag?" Vivec shrugged. "you know him by a different name; the Nerevarine. As for who he is…he is an orc and the 12 times great grandfather to Branka the dragonborn in your time." Vivec paused for a moment before speaking; his voice becoming sadder. "he also wishes to be…..my lover….and shamefully I have given him that desire…..on a few occasions." Asum cocked his head. "how is that shameful?" Vivec sighed again. "Because it leads him on. Because he believes that what he feels; he feels on his own. He does not; my presence makes him feel that way. It is not something he can control; just as he can no more stop the moon and sun from making their paths across the sky. It is shameful because despite knowing this is what he is experiencing…I allowed myself to feel it to. Allowed myself to feel truly loved, for a small time."

.

.

.

Again Vivec paused and Asum shifted slightly uncomfortable as he watched Vivec wipe a few tears from his face. As vivec continued his voice changed back to its normal tone. "Okan is a way for your enemies to get to you. a way for them to twist and warp your emotions. It would be best for everyone if you stopped seeing him." Asum took an angry step forward. "back of elf. You know nothing about me or Okan. I love him, and he loves me!" Vivec smiled sadly at him. "if only you knew what I knew." A second later the world spun and Asum felt as though he were falling through the air. A moment later Asum sat bolt upright, his scales covered in ice cold sweat. Next to him Okan shifted and looked up at him. "Asum…are you ok?" Asum nodded and slowly lay back down. "yeah. I'm ok. I just…had a bad dream." Okan nodded and pulled Asum closer.

.

.

.

SAVOS REN'S POV

.

.

.

Savos staggered sideway clutching to the stone wall with all his might; for support. Across from him the strange female lf still stood. True he had managed to singe her clothing and she was no longer smirking, not since he'd figured out soul trap weakened her slightly. But he could tell his time was running out. his robes were torn, burn, frozen, and singed. His muscles ached and his body was rapidly running out of magic to use. Pulling himself into a standing position Savos groaned as he felt the enchantment of his robes kick in; helping to replenish his depleted magical stores. Taking a few deep breaths Savos staggered to his feet and back into a fighting stance. Across the courtyard the women spoke. "why do you still stand? You know you cannot win. Why bother to fight? Why not just lay down and die with dignity?" Savos shook his head. "because there is no dignity in laying down and dying."

.

.

.

THE NEXT DAY

.

.

.

Asum smiled at Okan as they left the inn and made their way towards the main gate of windhelm. They had talked it out over breakfast at the inn, and they had agreed to return back to whiterun. Leaving the city Asum tugged a fox pelt over his head to protect from the cold air. Next to him Okan smiled and wound his fingers through Asum's. smiling back at the older argonian, Asum followed Okan; just happy to have this moment with him

.

.

.

In the back of his mind he could not help but fear that this would be the last time they would have peace; for a while.

.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 19 IS UP AND DONE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.<p>

.

WHEN I PLAYED MORROWIND I COULD NOT HELP BUT FEEL THAT VIVEC WAS A BIT OF A JERK.

SO THAT IS WHY I PORTRAYED HIM LIKE THIS.

.

I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GOOD NEW YEARS


	20. Chapter 20

_Asum smiled at Okan as they left the inn and made their way towards the main gate of windhelm. They had talked it out over breakfast at the inn, and they had agreed to return back to whiterun. Leaving the city Asum tugged a fox pelt over his head to protect from the cold air. Next to him Okan smiled and wound his fingers through Asum's. Smiling back at the older argonian, Asum followed Okan; just happy to have this moment with him_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 20

.

.

.

Savos groaned as his knees hit the ground. How long had they been fighting for? Straining his back Savos gazed up at the sky. When they had started; when this 'women'….had appeared the sun had been setting; and now….now the sun….the sun was rising for the second time in this battle. 2 days; the time frame was almost too much for his mind to understand. Blinking slowly Savos inhaled mouthfuls of cold mountain air; mixed with the smoldering ash of the small village that had been in front of the college. He'd seen the people flee when the battle had left the college and had moved into the village. He'd felt sadness as Birna's Oddments had been blown apart, sending massive splinters of oak and wood flying through the air like thousands of tiny spears. The frozen hearth had been next, it's weathered woods igniting and turning into a raging inferno before he'd even had time to try and save the old inn. The jarl's longhouse had been last, it's aged wooden pillar strong enough to survive the fire and ice spells that had pelted them, but the rest of the structure had cracked and sagged under the stress, now only those strong pillars remained.

.

.

.

Gasping for air Savos tried to stand but found that his legs; which had long since gone numb refused to move. Across from his standing in the still smoldering ruins of the frozen hearth the women spoke. "you have proven a worthy foe, Savos Ren. Few mortals could stand up to me; especially for this long. But I know your body grows tired, your mind is foggy with exhaustion, and even now you know you cannot win against me." Savos narrowed his eyes and tried to work his magic, a fireball, an ice spike, a lightning bolt; anything. But each spell refused to cast. Slowly he lifted his hands up and looked at them; the dark blue skin had once been smooth and youthful; due to the potions he soaked them in while he slept. But that had changed, now they were horrible cracked and in several places blood oozed in tempo with his heartbeat. He knew what was happening. He'd taxed his magicka system to the brink. It had shut down in an attempt to save itself and him from going into magical shock.

.

.

.

Savos groaned slightly as his hands fell limply into the snow before him. The cold snow felt good on his hands which felt as though they were on fire. He watched as the women stepped out of the ruins of the inn and began to walk towards him. "I find myself impressed Savos. Not something that happens to a god a regular basis. 2 days, for 2 days we have been fighting. And for 2 days you've held out hope that you might defeat me and save skyrim from what I plan to do to it. for that….i will give you a gift…a vision of what I will do to this world; and then only death awaits you." Savos opened his mouth to speak but feel silent as the world began to warp and twist around him. The sky changed from its natural snowy grey to the horrifying shade of freshly spilled blood. He found himself lifted off the ground and being pulled up into this horrible red sky. In the distance he could see great pillars of smoke rising from the forests that housed the holds of Riften and Falkreath. The bay that dawnstar resided in appeared to have completely flooded, and Savos could just make out the hold of markarth a great fog blanketing it. but it was whiterun which drew his attention. The castle appeared to have been blasted apart and in it's place a large tower had been constructed.

.

.

.

Craning his neck upwards Savos was forced to shield his eyes as he gazed at the tower; which appeared to be constructed out of an unnatural black stone; with sharp razor like stones jutting out from the tower like some strange defense. But the world was warping again; and soon Savos found himself back in his own world, looking up into the eyes of the women he had spend 2 days fighting. "any last words Savos ren?" Savos swallowed and spoke. "skyrim will never allow your vision to become reality. Men; and armies will rise up and fight you. In the end you and I will see each other again; in death." The women only chuckled. "we shall see." A second later Savos let out a stranged kind of gasp as he felt an elfish knife plunge into his back.

.

.

.

ALMALEXIA'S POV

.

.

.

Almalexia watched as the dark elf fell to the ground dead. Behind him the high elf Ancano bowed; sheathing his dagger. "grand inquisitor; it is an honor to stand before you and be of service." Almalexia grunted. "you could have killed him sooner." Ancano opened his mouth to speak but Almalexia cut him off. "because of your slowness to act; I was forced to use a small fraction of my considerable power to battle this….." Almalexia gestured to the fallen arch mage. "insect. And now because of that I'm forced to wait; until my magic replenishes before I can use the eye to completely my goal. But you said you'd like to be of service…..perhaps there is a way for that to happen." Ancano backed up as Almalexia took several steps towards him and reach out. Arcane drew out his dagger; perhaps in some attempt to defend himself. But that hope died as he felt Almalexia's hand touch his forehead. A second later the feeling of his magic draining racked his body. Almalexia watched unfeeling as ancano began to age in front of her eyes, soon becoming nothing but a dried up corpse that hit the ground and became a pile of dust and robes. Flexing her hand Almalexia took a moment to look around her. The town had been completely obliterated.

.

.

.

Every building had been blasted apart, the villagers had run off. And judging by the massive storm moving in from over the ocean she could say with a fair amount of certainty that they would be dead from the elements before they could tell anyone about her. Turning her back on the village Almalexia began to make her way back to the college, and towards the eye.

.

.

.

ASUM AND OKAN'S POV

.

.

.

Asum smiled and took Okan's offered hand so as to clamber over several large rocks that had fallen into their path. Behind them the sun was setting and Asum was beginning to think they should find a place to camp; when Okan stopped and began sniffing the air. Mimicking okan Asum felt his nostrils flare as the smell of spices met his nose. Okan grinned. "come on. I know who's making that smell." Following Okan off the pathway Asum stuck close to the older argonian as they moved through the sparse forest until they stopped as a voice spoke to them. "who are you?" Okan chuckled. "You're eyes must be going bad, Khayla. It's me okan." A moment later Asum tensed slightly as a heavily armored female khajiit, stepped out from the bushes in front of them. "Khajiit greets you Okan." Okan nodded. "and I you Khayla. This is Asum; my follower and companion." Asum felt himself blush slightly as Okan referred to him as a companion. After a moment of silence Okan spoke. "I can smell the stew you're making from a mile away. Any chance we could join you and your camp for the night?"

.

.

.

Khayla nodded and gestured for them to follow her through the trees and bushes and a bit deeper into the forest before emerging into a clearing. In the clearing 9 khajiits were at work. 2 women hovering over a pot on a small fire; obviously preparing dinner. Beyond them 3 males set out erecting tents to sleep in; while another women walked out of the woods with firewood clutched in her claws. As Okan and Asum neared the group of of the male's pitching a tent looked up at them before speaking. "Okan, it is good to see you again. Who is this you have brought with you?" Okan smiled. "hello M'aiq. What's with the landsmeet?" the khajiit shrugged. "my mane refused to lay down this morning." Okan nodded. "ah well that would explain it." when Asum didn't respond Okan leaned in and whispered into his ear. "an old khajiit superstition. If their mane wont lay down then they should be extra cautious and not relax." Asum nodded and watched as some of the females looked at him. Next to him Okan spoke. "hello Ahkari, Khayla. How are you?" the female kahjiits smiled. "well enough. Do you wish to join our camp for the night?" Okan nodded. "yes. If you'll have us. Safety in number."

.

.

.

After a moment of tense silence one of the males spoke. "so long as you heed our rules." Okan nodded. "I think we can do that." Asum watched as the khajiit stepped forward and pulled Okan into a small hug. "then you are welcome in this camp." After they broke apart Okan motioned for Asum to follow; which he did and began to help Okan set up their small tent. As they worked Okan spoke. "you might mention to Ri'saad that you know some healing magic. I'm sure there are some who could use it." Asum nervously looked to some of the females who were watching them. As if he knew what Asum was thinking Okan chuckled. "it's ok. They may look dangerous but they really are very nice. Just guarded; they don't have an easy life here in skyrim." Asum nodded. "we don't have an easy life here either." Okan nodded. "fair enough." Soon their tent was pitched; as Asum was watching as Okan began pulling several small bits of food from his pack. A jar of water, an apple, a bit of raw beef. Soon Okan had set up a small fire; with Asum's help to light the flames; and soon a small pot of stew was bubbling and ready to be eaten. . . . The stew was thin but good. The warm broth did wonders to heat up Asum's cold scales. Okan seeing this poured some of his own broth into Asum's bowl. Asum smiled at Okan who smiled back. Soon the stew was gone and Asum laid back so his head was resting on Okan's legs while Okan's claws ran through Asum's head feathers. "I love you youngling." Asum smiled. "I love you too." A moment later Okan leaned down and kissed Asum's forehead. Asum yawned and stretched his arms out slightly. "close your eyes. I'll wake you when I turn in for the night." Asum nodded and did so; he was asleep within moments.

.

.

.

ALMALEXIA'S POV . . . Almalexia opened her eyes, and stood up from her spot on the floor. She'd been meditating for the past 8 hours; willing her magic to return to what it had been before her battle with the dark elf Savos. Now hours of willpower had paid off. Stepping forward she watched as several small bolts of lightning arced from the eye of magnus and struck her skin; sending small tingles through her body. She knew what it was; an ancient defense mechanism. An attempt to eliminate the person who was attempting to control the immense power the eye contained. But she ignored the feeling; reaching forward she felt her fingers brush against the surface of the eye. The effect was instant; the stone under her feet shuddered and trembled. She could feel magic pulsing through the air; and she began her work. Pouring her own magic into the eye, altering it, corrupting it. slowly the eye began to change; going from its soft pale blue color to an ancient shade of purple. She watched as the symbols on the surface began to shift and rearrange themselves; her work was done. Removing her hand from the eye's surface she watched as the symbols continued to pulse and grow in strength until it was almost painful for her to look at. . . . All at once the eye let out a massive pulse, strong enough to rattle the entire room, it was contained it. staggering slightly Almalexia watched as a dozen small orbs of light emerged from the eye and began lazily drifting around the room, for several moments; making it look like a group of wisps. Another tremble shook the room and made the orbs move, making them slowly drift up towards the windows that lined the top of the room. She watched fascinated as the orbs continued to hang In the air for a moment before smashing through the delicate glass and moving out into the world. Silent she smiled. It was done; soon the other daedric lords would rise again…she began to laugh. Soon she would have what was rightfully her's. soon the world would know her name once more!

.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

.

Slowly Asum opened his eyes. He could feel it; something was in the air. Sitting up Asum turned and found that Okan had fallen asleep while lying back against his pack. As Asum rolled over and off of Okan; Okan shifted. "Asum?" Asum nodded. "yeah. Something's up." Slowly Asum got his his feet as Okan did the same. "what's going on?" Asum shook his head. "I don't know. I just feel….." Asum's voice went silent as his body began to move on its own, walking out of the camp and through the forest. Behind him he could hear Okan speaking. "Asum, we shouldn't leave the camp. Anything could be in these woods. Asum can you hear me?" Asum nodded but did not stop; his body was moving on its own. Breaking through the tree and bushes Asum felt his eyes widen as he broke through the tree line and he found himself looking down at the scene below. A moment later Okan was at his side; Asum could hear him speaking under his breath, he sounded as though he were about to start crying. "no, no, no, no." but it was true; what they were seeing in front of them was really happening; and not a figment of their imaginations

.

.

.

The city of whiterun was on fire. Flames 50 feet high roared with life sending out waves of heat so strong that even from their spot, almost a quarter of a mile away they could feel it. but that was not what had drawn their attention; no what had were the 5 oblivion gates that had opened up around the city. Even from their spot so far away they could see red forms emerging from the gates and attacking the city. Most of the lower city was on fire. Only Jorrvaskr and the dragon's keep were not engulfed in flames. Next to him Asum felt Okan shift. Glancing sideways Asum found that Okan had pulled out his sword; and was stepping forward. "Asum, go back to the camp. Tell Ri'saad what's happening and then get as far away from here as you can. Follow the caravans if you must; just get away from here." Okan began to run; Asum shouted at his charging form. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the wind was the only reason he heard Okan's response. "GOING TO HELP MY FELLOW COMPANIONS!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 20 IS UP AND DONE.I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT.<p>

.

REST IN PEACE SAVOS.

.

SO WRITE RUN IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE DAEDRA. BUT WHICH DAEDRIC LORDS IS LEADING THE ASSAULT?

.

WILL ASUM DO AS OKAN TOLD HIM TO?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

.

I'LL ANSWER SOME OF THOSE QUESTIONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	21. Chapter 21

_HELLO EVERYONE. JUST WANTED TO SAY I'M SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER TOOK. I ENDED UP CATCHING BRONCHITIS, THEN I BROKE 3 OF MY FINGERS ON MY MAIN HAND AND THEN I GOT WEIGHED DOWN BY LIFE. BUT I'M BETTER NOW AND I HOPE TO HAVE THE CHAPTERS COMING SOONER._

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_The city of whiterun was on fire. Flames 50 feet high roared with life sending out waves of heat so strong that even from their spot, almost a quarter of a mile away they could feel it. but that was not what had drawn their attention; no what had were the 5 oblivion gates that had opened up around the city. Even from their spot so far away they could see red forms emerging from the gates and attacking the city. Most of the lower city was on fire. Only Jorrvaskr and the dragon's keep were not engulfed in flames. Next to him Asum felt Okan shift. Glancing sideways Asum found that Okan had pulled out his sword; and was stepping forward. "Asum, go back to the camp. Tell Ri'saad what's happening and then get as far away from here as you can. Follow the caravans if you must; just get away from here." Okan began to run; Asum shouted at his charging form. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the wind was the only reason he heard Okan's response. "GOING TO HELP MY FELLOW COMPANIONS!" _

.

.

CHAPTER 21

.

.

.

Okan let out a roar of rage as she charged up the small hill towards the entrance to whiterun. In front of him; the demora turned to face him. Slashing at them with his sword he felt the heavy blade cleave them in half. He didn't even pause to watch their entrails fall to the ground, or their blood to explode in every direction. Charging past the soon dead demora. The massive wooden gates had been blasted apart and now lay strewn about in thousands of pieces. The weapon store war maiden was completely engulfed in flames. Okan gulped slightly as he walked past a burnt and charred corpse lying in the doorway to the flaming shop; he could not tell if the corpse was male or female. But he had no time to think about that as more demora attacked him. Ducking a sword Okan slung around and planted his blade firmly halfway inside a demora's stomach. Letting go of his sword Okan lashed out with his claws, slashing several deep bloody gashes into the side of another demora's face. The demon staggered back giving Okan just enough time to spin around and cut halfway through the demora's body.

.

.

.

Okan spun around and had been about to attack another demora when 4 arrows tips pierced the demora's armor and sprouted from his chest. As the demora dropped Okan found that across the street and on top of one of the few buildings not on fire Nisha stood her bow out and drawn with 3 arrows knocked and ready to fire. "thanks." Nisha nodded but turned away from Okan and let the arrows go at an unseen attacker. Okan knew what it meant; continuing on his way through the town Okan found only a few more demora which he easily dispatched with Nisha's occasional help. Moving up the steps to the second level of the city. The gilderngreen tree was blackened; and just when it had started to blossom again. But he had no time to feel sorrow for the sacred tree as more demora charged him. Dispatching them with ease Okan watched as Nisha dropped down from the rooftops. "where is everyone?" Nisha motioned and Okan followed her up the steps towards dragonreach. As they came to the front of the castle Okan found a group of 6 guards waiting for them. Passing by them Okan soon found himself inside the castle…the situation was worse than he thought.

.

.

.

Whiterun had over 30 people in it. and yet only 15 or so were inside the castle; not including the few guards. Find the companions Okan knelt down and helped tend to one of the wounded. "how did this happen?" alea shrugged and continued to hold a blood stained rag to her shoulder. "we don't know. One moment everything was normal…and then…..the sky turned red, the ground shook and that damned oblivion gate appeared out of thin air, and demora poured out of it. we barely had enough time to try and save people before we were fighting." Okan growled. "do we have a plan for escaping?" one of the nearby guards shook his head. "no. the demora are between us and the city gate. There's no other way safely out of the city, unless you'd like to jump over a wall and deal with a very long drop." After a moment Alea spoke. "there may be another way." A voice behind them spoke. "tell us of this way companion." Turning Okan felt his eyes widen as he found the jarl dressed in traditional steel armor stood behind them. Alea was silent for a moment longer before speaking.

.

.

.

Under the skyforge there is a room; It's called the underforge. The cirlce of companion uses it when we bring a new face into the circle. Anyways there is a corridor….it leads out of whiterun. There is a drop…..but it's only 7 or 8 feet, rather than the 40 or so feet we'd have to drop if we went over the walls. If we could get there….we could escape the city." This time it was the court mage; Farengar Secret-Fire's turn to speak. "and what then? Where are we to go? If there is a gate here, it's logical to assume there are gates popping up all over skyrim. Every city, every hold is in danger. Where are we to go?" everyone was silent for a moment, then… "bleack falls barrow." Everyone looked at Okan. "the old barrow? Why?" Okan sighed and rubbed his temples. "it's high up, it overlooks the valley and we'll be able to use arrows to pick off a lot of demora before they can reach us. Does anyone else have any better plans?" no one spoke. After a moment the jarl spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Everyone stick close. We're leaving the city. Follow the companions. Guards, form a circle around the civilians. Companions form a circle around the guards. Everyone keep moving don't fall behind. We'll only get one shot at this."

.

.

.

Asum moved towards the doors to the keep and found Farkas next to him. "you ready for this brother?" Asum nodded and drew his sword while he watched as Farkas push open the doors to the hall. They charged out, Okan swung his sword violently cleaving a demora in half with little effort. Next to him he saw Farkas ram the blade of his own greatsword through another demora's chest before lifting him off the ground and sending the quickly dying corpse down the keep's stairs. They pushed forward; the hoard of demora was tough, for every one they killed it seemed like another would instantly take its place. Okan and Farkas pushed forward killing any and every demora they came upon until they were at the bottom of the keep's stairs. Okan turned ready to slash at another demora only to have an arrow appear in it's skull, before it dropped to the ground dead. Mentally thanking Alea Okan took a moment to rest. Demora bodies littered the ground at their feet; a testament to their skill and conviction. But he had no more time to rest instead he frced himself to Climb the small stairs to jorrvaskr before taking one of the side trails and finally coming to the entrance of the underforge.

.

.

.

Stepping aside Okan watched as Nisha stepped up and shoved her shoulder against the side of the rock wall; only to have it give way and reveal a room. Stepping aside Okan turned as the sounds of fighting reached his ears. Gripping his blade Okan rushed towards the battle. The whiterun guards were tough, but they were no match for the hellspawn that the demora were. Rushing up behind a demora Okan lashed out with his sword first slashing the back of the demora's neck, then back, and then the legs. The guard the demon had been fighting finished it off with the sword thrust to the demora's face. "thanks friend." Okan nodded but ducked as a demora with a battleaxe attacked him. Bending and twisting to avoid the axe's blade Okan watched as from the roof of jorrvaskr Nisha lept towards him her twin daggers sinking into the demora's back. Okan watched as Nisha planted her feet and pulled both daggers straight down effectively cutting the spine out of the demora to let out a scream of pain before dying.

.

.

.

They were losing the battle. Despite their small victories Okan could see that they were loosing ground. "EVERYONE TO THE UNDERFORGE NOW!" running up the short stairs Okan watched as Farkas fell in line next to him. "I have an idea shield brother. It'll help you get away." Okan nodded as he passed through the door to the underforge. Turning Okan opened his mouth to speak to Farkas, only to watch him close the door to the underforge with a wave of his hand….instantly Okan knew what Farkas's plan was. But he had no time arugue or try to save Farkas as he felt alea grab his shoulder. "he's made his choice brother. Now hurry we must escape. Okan bit his lip and offered a single fist blow to the rock wall before running bck to the group and down the passageway to safety.

.

.

.

FARKAS'S POV

.

.

.

Slowly Farkas turned away from the underforge. He knew how his 'plan' would end. But he also knew that if he didn't stay and fight none of them would have been able to make it to the barrow and to safety. Expertly he shifted his grip on his greatsword. In front of him he watched as another wave of demora cleared the stairs and charged at him. As he readied himself the memories of his years in training flooded him mind. '_keep your body loose. A hard body is easily snapped like a twig.'_ Farkas spun around effortlessly cleaving the head of the first demora from its shoulders. '_when you swing your blade you'll have to compensate for its heft; otherwise you'll fall flat on your ass.'_ It became a kind of rhythm; he would grunt as he swung his sword, it would whistle through the air, and moments later the sound of it striking demora flesh would meet his ears. Farkas watched as the crowd around him dwindled until he stood alone. Taking a deep breath Farkas moved to sheath his sword; only to look towards the direction of clapping. Farkas found that he was not alone under the gildergreen tree. In front of him framed in the archway leading to the plain district. Farkas did not have to be a genius to know the person standing in front of him was not as he appeared to be.

.

.

.

The man standing in front of him was a redguard. Thick muscles bulged under the man's dark skin. And yet…Farkas narrowed his eyes as he found that parts of the redguard's skin seemed to be splitting; revealing the muscles and tissue beneath. The man's eyes were blood red and seemed to glow with an eerie almost unnatural light. When he spoke Farkas could feel every hair on his body stand up in fear. "an impressive display…you're one of my brothers pets….or one of his play things; I can never remember how he treats them." Farkas cocked his head. "your brother?" the redguard nodded. "yes. Hircine…you're one of his 'hounds'." Again Farkas felt his hair tingle but the man continued. "relax who you choose to follow doesn't matter to me. Why should it? in the end I'll destroy everything…..that is after all my job." Farkas shook his head and gripped his sword. "if you want to destroy whiterun you'll have to go through me!" the redguard chuckled and pulled out a small dagger that glinted in the light of the fires surrounding them.

.

.

.

"well….you are right about one thing." In a flash the redguard was upon him. Farkas ducked as the dagger hissed through the air. Dropping back, he swung his sword but grunted in frustration as the man effortlessly dodged it. as they battled the man continued to speak. "you show to true promise in battle. A promise few mortal show." Farkas growled and lashed out only managing to burry his blade into the bark of the only recently blooming gildergreen tree. Planting his foot against the base he managed to wrench the blade free from the tree's bark. "why not forgo this battle and join me? Pledge allegiance to Mehrunes Dagon." Farkas only swung his sword in response; but he grunted as the man ducked it again only to have the man rush forward and lash out with his dagger. Farkas gasped in pain as he felt the dagger find a weak point in his armor near his armpit and break though the thin chainmail that protected his body. The effect was instant Farkas felt his grip on his sword weaken. From the point where the blade had pierced his skin coldness was rapidly spreading throughout his body. "can you feel it? the coldness of death spreading through your body?"

.

.

.

Farkas gasped for breath as he let go of his sword and tried to stagger to his feet only to drop to his hands and knees. His breathing was becoming shallow now. He watched as the redguard leaned in next to him. "you world is at its end mortal." A second later Farkas felt his heart clench and stop; he fell forward dead. The last thing he would see of this mortal world was the gildergreen tree….with it recently blooming branches.

.

.

.

Okan'S POV

.

.

.

Running from the city was not as hard as he had thought it would be. As the group ran around the back they found few demora there to oppose them; this changed almost instantly as they came around the side and began to make their way up the path towards the barrow. The demora that were not already in the city turned on them; and while most of them charged at them; some shot fireballs or arrows at them. Okan ducked a fireball and watched as a guard in front of him burst into flame as another fireball struck him. The guard dropped to the ground died; thankfully he did not suffer. Hurrying forward Okan did his best to help maintain the protective circle around the towns people who were running for their lives. They were within sight of the treeline now; if they could pass beyond that point the demora's arrows and spells would be useless and they could fight blade to blade; where the companions would have the advantage. And yet….. Okan felt his eyes widen as he and the group neared the treeline Okan watched as people stepped out from behind the trees and bushes.

.

.

.

These people were not in fact people at all. They were about the same height of a wood elf, and yet…feathers sprouted from their wrists, ankles; with large flare of feathers starting at their head and ending at their neck. Instead of mouths they had large hooked beaks like a hawks, and their eyes were jet black like a vulture's. Also Okan noted a long bows clutched in their claw like hands. Okan watched horrified as one of the bird-men let out a loud rasping cry. Seconds later the air was filled with the sounds of bows firing their arrows directly at them. Okan barred his teeth; and did his best to dodge one of the arrows that was flying towards his shoulder. And yet as the arrow neared his body; Okan watched as one of the feathers adorning it's shaft opened like a small wing, shifting the arrow onto a new path that sailed just above his shoulder. Turning to watch the arrow continue Okan watched as the arrow then readjusted itself back onto its old path and buried itself in a demora's face; directly between the demon's eyes. As the group ran through the trees and brush a man's voice rang out at them from all directions. **"hurry mortals, my party of Asanti can only hold the hoard off for so long."**

.

.

.

Slowly down Okan took a moment to rest; leaning against one of the large trees that dotted the landscape. Turning towards the demora hoard Okan found that the strange bird-men had managed to kill a great number of the armor clad demons; yet hundred still charged at them. Drawing in a sharp breath Okan wondered for a moment in Asum was safe. He hadn't seen the youngling since he had charged towards whiterun; and in the back of his mind he had half expected the young argonian to come running up the steps of the city with another demora hoard behind him. But he pushed those troubling thoughts from his mind; no he had more important things to focus on. Drawing his sword from his back Okan threw himself into battle with the few remaining demora that had managed to make it to the treeline.

.

.

.

ALMALEXIA'S POV

.

.

.

Almalexia raised an eyebrow as she watched Mehrunes Dagon grabbed a corpse and hurled it across the room before sitting down in the chair the corpse had been sitting in. when dagon saw her look he shrugged. "it was in my way." Almalexia rolled her eyes and turned as the doors to the hall opened and 2 more figures stepped into the light. The first an orc, his skin black and red, with a ring of thorny horns growing at the crown of his head. The second a short man with a shrew like face and beard. "brother's mogal bal, and a clavicus Vile. Welcome." Mogal bal grunted. "enough pleasantries. I've been cooped up for millennia's. Where are the virgins?" again almealexia rolled her eyes. "and you brother vile…..how are you?" vile shrugged and sat down before pouring himself a mug of ale. "fair enough. Would be better if my blasted hound was still with me. But no matter. The mutt is too loyal to be gone for too long. He'll be back and then I'll be at my full power again." Almalexia nodded. "good. I would hate for you to….become a burden to this group." A female voice spoke behind her. "have no fear. I have faith that each of us can pick up vile's slack….for a time."

.

.

.

Turning Almalexia found a nord warrior clan in black armor, bandages covering half his face. Next to him a dark skinned women stood, her body wrapped in living cloth that looked like freshly ripped intestines and entrails. "sister Boethiah good to see you've made it. and you've brought your champion." Boethiah nodded. "yes, I figured someone would need to fetch the ale for us." A wave laughter passed through the room. From his spot in his chair dagon spoke. "is this it?" Almalexia nodded slowly. "for now yes…although let us not forget Sheogorath. As far as I know he has yet to pick a side in this battle. And sister Vaermina is unable to join us due to her staff being destroyed and her not having a champion." Everyone nodded. "you know the survivors have fled to bleackfalls barrow?" Almalexia nodded. "I do. But they are of no concern to me at the moment. At the moment only 2 things matter to me. 1; finding and killing vivec. He's the only one who can truly thwart our plans. And 2; building the tower and readying the eye for it's true purpose. See too it that those tasks are completed and you will all be rewarded; stand in my way and I will crush you like the children you are." Mogal bal growled. "children?" a second later mogal bal flew out of his chair; hurtled across the room and slammed into the wall with enough force to make the entire keep tremble like it was made of twigs. A second later he plumited downward and hit the floor. "yes; children. Don't forget you may be daedric lords but I'm a god." Another round of laughter went through the room; this one a little more uneasy.

.

.

.

Okan staggered through the doors to the barrow before collapsing on the cold stone. His muscles felt like rubber and he had taken to dragging his large sword behind him. His scales were drenched in sweat and gore. Almost at once a guard rushed over to him offering him a potion to restore his fatigue. Downing the potion in a few gulps Okan spoke. "where are my fellow companions?" the guard gestured towards a passageway. "in the main chamber in front of the word wall. They're talking with the jarl about what to do." Nodding Okan stood up and reslung his sword and walked to the large main chamber. As he neared the word wall he began to understand what was being said. The jarl was speaking in an angry voice. "what do you mean you're tired?! You're the companions! Can't you just suck it up and fight through it?" stepping next to Nisha, Okan watched as alea shook her 'mhead. "I'm sorry my lord but no. we're still just normal men and women and right now I'm not even sure how many of us managed to escape. We need time to rest and come up with a-" but the jarl cut alea off. "rest? REST?! THE ENTIRE FUCKING CITY IS IN FLAMES, DEMORA HAVE SEIZED IT AND ARE PROBABLY TORTURING AND KILLING MY PEOPLE AND YOU WANT TO REST!?"

.

.

.

To Alea's credit she did not flinch and even blink at the fact that the jarl of whiterun was yelling at her. Instead she calmly waited for the echoes to die down before speaking. "yes my lord. Rest; we all could use some right now. I don't know if you've noticed but your guards and my fellow companions are not only exhausted but are also beaten bloodied and bruised. For now we must rest, lick our wounds, and try to figure out what just happened." Alea opened her mouth to say more but a voice behind them all spoke. "oh I think what happened was obvious." Okan felt his head feathers flare as 2 men walked out from behind the word wall. One man was tall, thin, and had a grey beard. As he walked Okan noticed he was using a cane for support. But the man next to him drew Okan's attention. This man was tall; easily 7 feet tall. Slung over his shoulder was a long bow; sprouting from his head antlers of a deer; while his eyes shown out a kind of eerie blue. And like the bird men he too had feathers on his wrists, ankles and the back of his head. After a moment the man spoke again. "you mortals didn't see the signs so you were unprepared for when the daedra broke free of their oblivions and invaded your dimensions. Now the question you must ask yourselves is this; what do you do now?" After a moment the jarl spoke. "who are you? The man smiled; revealing rows or razor sharp teeth.

.

.

.

"forgive my rudeness allow me to introduce myself. I am lord Hircine and this is my brother Sheogorath. We have come to swear our allegiance to lord Vivec and fight by his side."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 21 IS UP AND DONE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. AS I SAID BEFORE I CAUGHT BRONCHITIS AND THEN BROKE 3 FINGERS. BUT ENOUGH EXCUSES.

.

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. AND I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP SOON.

.

AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

.

HOPE TO GET A FEW REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER.


	22. Chapter 22

"_forgive my rudeness allow me to introduce myself. I am lord hircine and this is my brother Sheogorath. We have come to swear our allegiance to lord Vivec and fight by his side." _

.

.

.

CHAPTER 22

.

.

.

Asum groaned as he felt the magic leave his body in the form of a lightning bolt which launched itself from his fingers and struck the charging demora, blasting a hole through its chest and dropping it to the ground. The ground was littered with bodies of the dead and dying demora's. Turning Asum helped one of the injured khajiits to its feet, as he did so he began channeling healing magic into the feline's body. He'd done what Okan had told him to, he'd alerted the khajiit caravan they had been traveling with about the attack on whiterun. He'd helped pack up the camp and had tried to get away, only to be attacked by a small army of demora who had been hell bent of killing him and every khajiit with him. Letting go of the khajiit Asum turned as he heard a large roar coming from behind the group. He watched as two final demora charged at the group, only to stager and fall to the ground with 2 arrows sticking out of their throats and heads.

.

.

.

Relaxing slightly Asum watched as another khajiit slowly emerged from behind the demora; reslinging her bow on her back. Narrowing his eyes Asum noted the armor she was wearing covered very little of her legs and showed a rather sizable amount of her cleavage. "Asum?" Asum's eyes narrowed more. "maybe. Who are you?" the khajiit bowed to him. "my name is Kinja. I've been ordered to bring to you Bleak Falls barrow." Before Asum could speak he felt the khajiits around him move in between him and this new khajiit. "he's not going anywere. Khajiit was tasked with keeping him same by clan-friend." The new khajiit shrugged. "I don't care. I've got my orders. Now you can come with me by choice, or I can drag you kicking and screaming to the barrow. Your choice." Asum weighed his options. On one hand with the help of the other khajiit he could easily over power this new khajiit. But on the other hand he could-. But Asum's thought were cut off as more demora attacked the group. Ducking an arrow that hissed past his head Asum channeled his magic and sent a wave of lightning, towards the demora. Although his lightning did not kill the demora it did weaken them enough to allow the caravan guards time to close the distance and cut down the demora with their blades.

.

.

.

As the demora fell to the ground dead Asum heard the new kahjiit speak again. "the longer we stay out here in the open the more we'll be attacked. Others are gathering at bleak falls barrow. We'll be safe if we go there." Asum bit his lip. That was true, in a group they had a much better chance of surviving. "who sent you?" the khajiit chuckled. "lord hircine. He tasked me with keeping you safe." Asum felt his eyes widen. "take me to him." the khajiit chuckled again. "that's what I'm trying to do."

.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

.

Okan glared at the 2 daedric lords in front of him. "is that a joke? Vivec died centuries ago. There is no way in oblivion he'd be here now." In front of him the old man Sheogorath chuckled. "Vivec is a third of a daedric lord. Death doesn't mean much to him I promise you that." Next to him hircine raised an eyebrow. "what my…..less than sane brother is trying to say is that vivec is not only alive but also here in skyrim." Okan rolled his eyes. "Even if I believed that; which I don't, how could Vivec help us?" hircine sighed. "Because Vivec is as much involved in this as Almalexia is. Sure one of you mortals MIGHT be able to kill her. But she's just be reincarnated in another 300 years or so and then you'd have to do this whole thing over again. Or Vivec could kill her and end this pointless cycle once and for all." Okan shifted. "What cycle?" hircine sighed. "this is not the first time this has happened. if you don't believe me ask the dwemer they were the last people to go through this." Okan felt his eyes widen. "The dwemer?" Sheogorath chuckled. "such funny people. How they would run and hide from me when I came to visit." Okan sighed exasperatedly. Behind him he felt Jarl-Balgruuf speak. "I care not for your twisted and poisonous words demons. BEGON!" Hircine glared at the Jarl for a moment. "Do us all a favor nord. Shut up."

.

.

.

Jarl-Balgruuf bristled. "You dare tell me to shut I'm?! I'm the jarl of-" but hircine cut him off. "YOU'RE THE JARL OF NOTHING. YOUR CITY, IS GONE! CONSUMED IN THE FLAMES THAT ALMALEXIA SEEKS TO SPREAD TO THE ENTIRE WORLD! SO PISS AND MOAN, AND BITCH AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT DO NOT TELL US TO BEGONE! WE'RE YOUR ONLY HOPE OF STOPING THE EVIL THAT YOU HAVE ALLOWED TO SPREAD!" as each word left Hircine's mouth the chamber they were in shook. To the Jarl's credit he did not flinch or stagger at Hircine's words. He did however fall silent. After a short moment Hircine spoke again. "And you…..assassins. Come out. I know you're there." Okan frowned for a moment; but a moment later his hand went to his sword as several people clad in red leather armor seemed to materialize out of the shadows. He watched as one of them, an elf spoke to Hircine. "I've hidden from the best of best….how is it you knew I was there?" Hircine shrugged. "I'm a hunter. I could smell you; death, sweat, and that strange smell of nightshade. Defiantly a dark brotherhood smell." The assassin nodded. "I'm Kura. Leader of the dark-brotherhood. I've been told by the night mother to aid you." Hircine raised an eyebrow. "I'd forgotten about the demi-daedra." Okan sighed and rubbed his head. He really wished Asum was with him to explain what was going on.

.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

.

Asum crept along silently next to Kinja. They had spent the last half an hour skirting and running from shadow to shadow as they crossed the wide open expanse of open land. Nearing the other side of the valley, Asum straightened up as they made their way through the seemingly deserted road. "is whiterun the only city under attack?" Kinja shook her head. "I don't know. although I suspect Markharth is battling Mogal bal's forces right now. His shrine is located under the city. But other than that I don't know." Asum opened his mouth but quickly shut it as kinja grabbed him and pushed him off the trail as the sounds of hoof beats met their ears. A few seconds later Asum watched as a ghostly horse and headless rider rode past them. "damn ghosts." Moving out onto the road again Asum followed Kinja for several more minutes until they came to a small side path. Following this path Asum soon found himself standing at the entrance to a large cave. Entering the cave Asum followed Kinja through the caverns and passageways. As they moved deeper into the cave the sound of water met his ears. Emerging through a small opening in the cave wall Asum found himself standing on the edge of a large lake. "Stay low and keep following me." As they moved through the brush and high grasses Asum tried not to think about the source of the smoke smell that wafted through the air and filled his nostrils.

.

.

.

OKAN'S POV

.

.

.

Okan watched nervously as hircine poured over a map of skyrim that had been hastily brought to him, by a Brenton who looked as though he might pass out. Leaning in over the map, Okan listened to what hircine was saying. "Mogal bal will try and take control of the pale. If he does that he'll build a gauntlet of forces and we'll never get close to him. Across the map Sheogorath chuckled. "My brother why are you getting so worked up? Just have twilight sparkle get her friends to use their elements of harmony and banish our brothers from this realm. Problem solved." Everyone at the table gave him a blank stare except for hircine who reached over the map and smacked the back of Sheogorath's head. "What world do you think you're in?" Sheogorath rubbed the back of his head. "Isn't this equestria?" hircine smacked him again. "no. this is skyrim." Sheogorath nodded slowly. "ok. That explains why there hasn't been anyone singing. Ok new plan…..could we bribe them with cheese?" again hircine smacked his brother. "Assassin how can you help us?" Okan watched as the khajiit looked to hircine. "We can spy on the enemy, set up traps, and sabotage the enemies' efforts. We're very versatile."

.

.

.

Okan nodded. "I have a question." Everyone turned to face him. "do we know what the other hold's forces are like? I mean….plans for defense and attack are well and good but…..if we don't have the numbers behind them, then they will all be for nothing." Next to Okan Irileth nodded. "as soon as they are able I'll dispatch runners to the other holds and see what forces they can muster." Okan nodded. "might also be worth contacting the pockets of imperial and stormcloack forces. They'll be needed too; there won't be a skyrim to fight over if we don't push back these daedric hoards." Again Okan nodded. "Why would the daedra capture whiterun? What value does it have beyond being a central location in skyrim?" Sheogorath chuckled again. "because it is the middle of skyrim. Plus it has a wonderfully unobstructed view of the borealis that covers the skies." Everyone ignored him. "Okan opened his mouth to speak only to have a sound behind him cut him off. "Lord hircine, here is the argonian you have requested." Whipping around Okan launched himself at Asum who stood behind a khajiit, and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." Asum hugged him back. "I'm ok." Breaking apart Okan smiled weakly as Asum blushed at everyone looking at them. After a moment hircine spoke.

.

.

.

"brother Vivec…..it is good to see you again." Asum shook his head. "I'm Asum, not Vivec." Hircine shrugged. "very well, Asum. What should we do?" Asum cocked his head to the side. 'what makes you think I know? I have no idea what is going on right now." Sheogorath smiled. "The world's gone to hell, and I'm missing out on time that could be used to play the new deadpool video game. That's what's happening." Asum was silent for a moment, then… "where are the others Namira, Hermaeus mora, Peryite?" hircine shrugged. "Namira's champion is making his way here with his grotesque dinner court. But I do not know about the others. It's possible they are under attack already." "no they are safe, for now. They're making their way here." Everyone's head snapped towards the sound of nasally voice that had spoken. The sight of a brown mangy dog met their gaze. It was hircine who spoke first. "you're….barbas correct? Clavicus vile's hound?" barbas nodded. "yes. You're lord hircine, king and master of the hunt." Hircine nodded. "indeed. Why have you come here? Shouldn't you be with Vile?" barbas shook his head. "he cast me out shortly before all this started. To honest I no longer wish to be his hound. His ranting and raving has becoming bothersome and his trickery of mortals has become less amusing and more cruel in the past century.. It is time my former master was put down, like the monster he is."

.

.

.

Hircine raised an eyebrow. "I do not trust you hound. But I will work with you. Do not make me regret this decision." Next to hircine Sheogorath laughed out loud. "my dear brother hircine, you know the old saying, never look a gift demonic talking dog in the mouth." Hircine groaned.

.

.

.

BRANKA'S POV

.

.

.

She watched as the other grey beards returned to their rooms. They could all feel it. The horrible itching burning feeling against their skin. A sign of what was happening in the world down below. As she entered her room her eyes fell to her closet. Slowly she pulled the wooden doors open; there is stood right where she had left it so long ago. In her time as dragon born she had killed many dragons. When their flesh had finished burning away she had gathered up their bones and scales, and when she felt she was ready she had set about creating a suit of armor from those bones and scales. She had used the skyforge to heat and manipulate the bones and scales; the whole time Eorlund had watched her fascinated. She'd hardly noticed he was there, she'd been in a trance first forming the armor and then setting about carving the names of every dragon she had ever slain into the armor's surface. Soon the letters had blurred together even now she could hardly read some of them. Reaching up Branka touched the dragon scale helmet. The world had gone to hell; it needed her now more than ever. Taking a deep breath Branka began to put on the suit of armor she had sworn to never again wear.

.

.

.

ASUM'S POV

.

.

.

Looking out over the room Asum sighed. A sense of hopelessness had settled over them. next to him Okan sighed as well. "look, we can strategize and plan for battles that may or may not happen; for days. But do we really even know what Almalexia even wants?" hircine groaned. "I've told you before. She wants to kill Vivec and take over your world." Okan nodded. "I know. I've been listening to you blather on about it for the last 3 hours. But what is her plan? Why take whiterun? Why ally herself with lords who will turn on her the moment she shows any weakness. She must have reasons." Hircine stiffened slightly but continued. "no idea. It changes with every attempt she makes. Last time she tried to make it look like Sotha sol was invading." After a moment of silence Sheogorath spoke in an off handed voice. "at least she's not planning to use the eye of Magnus like a soul gem. That would almost certainly work." A rather stunned silence followed this statement. It was Farengar the court wizard who spoke first. "what are you talking about. The eye of Magnus is not a soul gem. It's a vessel that stores power." Sheogorath laughed out loud. "you humans need to open your eyes a little less and think a little harder. The eye of Magnus holds a small sliver of the soul that once belonged to Magnus; it's possible for her to use the eye like a soul gem and trap Vivec's soul. Then there would be no one to oppose her and she could take over Nirn with ease." Hircine stared at Sheogorath. "that's genus." Sheogroath gave a sharp jerk and looked around the room confused. "waaa? I'm sorry I fell asleep, did I say something?" everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

.

.

.

"is there anywhere in nirn that she wont go to?" barbas responded to that question. High Hrothgar. The grey beards are some of the most powerful mortals in the world. She won't bother them…..yet. plus they have the dragon born with them. that's like having a baby daedric lord on your side." Okan nodded. "ok so….it sounds like we need to meet up with the grey beards and stop Almalexia from using the eye of magnus. Can we all agree on that?" everyone in the room nodded. But a voice off to the side cut off what Okan was going to say. "lord Vivec, I apologize for my delay. I wanted to see if anyone had survived the destruction of the college…..no one did." Asum turned to see a man dressed in a green travelers cloak. Under the man's hood Asum could see a dozen glowing green eyes. Barbas chuckled. "nice of you to join us Mora." Hermaous Mora nodded. "and I come bearing a gift. Deep in the east near the town of Riften lays a tomb. Inside the tomb is an item Almalexia will need for her plan to succeed. If you claim the item before she does you will have greatly hampered her plans. Asum nodded slowly. "and what is this item?" Mora chuckled; an odd vibrating chuckle that shook the room. "it is an ancient gauntlet by the name of Wraithguard."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 22 IS UP AND DONE.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, SCHOOL/LIFE/WORK GOT IN THE WAY.

I CAN'T PROMICE UPDATES WILL COME FASTER, BUT I AM STILL WORKING ON THEM.

.

SO THE TEAMS ARE STARTING TO LINE UP, THE DRAGON BORN IS SUITING UP FOR BATTLE, ALMALEXIA'S GOT A PLAN, AND NOW ASUM HAS TO GO AND RECLIM WRAITHGUARD. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


End file.
